True Love
by ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley
Summary: Amigos y enemigos que tuvieron que pasar por traiciones, secretos y relaciones para llevarlos a encontrar a su verdadera pareja. El verdadero amor como algunos lo llaman. Y lo mas loco, el como esos amigos y enemigos llegaron a formar una amistad que jamas pensaron que pudiera pasar. Amigos y enemigos, que terminaron por ser todos verdaderos amigos y parejas.
1. Prologo

_Prologo_

 _-¿Tu saliendo con Potter?- Pansy estaba impresionada, no se lo creía._

 _-Bueno, nos vimos en una cafetería muggle y pues comenzamos a platicar. Realmente es una gran persona, no sé por qué lo odian tanto Draco y tu- Daphne la miro fijamente esperando a que la joven de cabello oscuro mencionara algo. Pero ella simplemente la miraba con la boca abierta de lo impactada que estaba._

 _-No hablas enserio… el tipo es desagradable, ¡solo con mirarlo mis ojos sangran! A demás, no creo que Potter sea una buena opción, tendrá el dinero que le dejaron sus padres y su tío, pero sigue siendo el tipo de persona que quiere vivir en las sombras que vivir socialmente en la grandeza- Daphne niega con la cabeza al escuchar a Pansy decir todo aquello, a veces sus amigos jamás cambiarían sus hábitos._

 _-Como sea Pansy, ya lo invite a la fiesta de hoy… así que por favor, no tramen nada en contra de él para dejarlo en ridículo. Lo digo enserio- la amenazo._

 _-¡Fine!- dijo Pansy disimulando amabilidad a su Amiga._

 _Ambas se despidieron antes de irse cada una por su lado, a sus respectivas casas. Daphne creía que podría regresar como si nada hubiera pasado, y el tener a Harry Potter a su lado era lo mejor que podría haberle sucedido. Por su parte su mejor amiga Pansy Parkinson solo soñaba con hacerle la vida peor posible. Jamás la perdonaría, bueno al menos eso creía._


	2. Secretos

_**N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling! La mejor de todas**_

 _ **En esta historia las parejas que ahora ven no son las definitivas. Va a ver muchos enredos y muchas emparejamientos y romances, entre todos. Hagan sus apuestas! xD**_

Capítulo 1

-¿Sabías que Daphne ya regreso? La vi hace poco- Theo la miro, algo preocupado. Eran pareja desde que tenían casi 14 años de edad, sus padre siempre apostaban por aquella relación. Era prácticamente como un pacto, una decisión que estaba tomada desde mucho antes de que nacieran y que sus padres no permitirían que se rompiera. Él la había amado, no mentiría en eso, pero desde que conoció a Daphne y la trato cada día más, sus sentimientos fueron cambiando. Ahora miraba el rostro de Pansy mirarlo con preocupación, él sabía que su novia no era tonta.

-Sí, lo sabía ¿De que hablaron?- entrecerró los ojos al preguntar aquello, el que se hubieran visto, podía significar muchas cosas.

-Lo sé todo Theo– la mirada de Pansy estaba fija en la suya propia y no tenía ni la menor idea de que contestarle.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la vio tratando de controlarse, no quería decir nada hasta estar seguro que Daphne hubiera abierto la boca acerca de ese hecho.

-¡Sobre la fiesta!- Theo respiro por dentro y aunque no estaba muy convencido trato de seguirle la mentira que de seguro Daphne había inventado para no sacar la verdad.

-Bueno era sorpresa, para la bienvenida de nuestra amiga… tú mejor amiga- algo había raro en Pansy, pero mientras siguiera actuando, ella no podría saber nada.

-Claro, mi novio es tan comprensivo y me gustaría tenerte todo el día, pero- le dijo mientras lo levantaba del sillón y lo empujaba hacia la salida- tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta de hoy.

-¿Hoy?- pregunto sorprendido, tenía que irse lo más rápido posible para organizarla.

-¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas que días organizas las fiestas?- lo vio con una sonrisa antes de tirarle la puerta encima-¡Ah!- grito después de unos segundos de estar segura que Theo se marchó

-¡Prácticamente los dos me mintieron en la cara!-se dijo así misma. Pansy no era estúpida, y no necesitaba que Draco le alertara sobre los sentimientos de Theo por Daphne, siempre lo había sabido. Y aunque le doliera, lo único que sentía en esos momentos era rabia.

-Te lo dije Parkinson.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto cuando vio al rubio recargado sobre la puerta de su habitación de baño, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la sonrisa socarrona.

\- Estaba aburrido… ¿Quieres ver la memoria de Astoria y mía de nuevo?- le pregunto acercándose a ella y pasándole por la cara el pequeño frasco transparente.

-Con una vez tuve Malfoy- le dijo dándole un manotazo para alegar su mano de su cara y con una mueca de asco en sus labios- ¿Sabías que mi querida amiga va a llevar a Potter? Al parecer el pobre está interesado en ella.

-¿Qué? El no pertenecerá a nuestro mundo Parkinson…- su rostro se convirtió en uno lleno de furia, lo odiaba aun, a pesar de haberlo salvado de Askaban, y el igual. No era un secreto para nadie.

-Lo se Draco… así que ¿Qué tienes en mente?- le pregunto Pansy jugando con la corbata de Draco, mirándose a los ojos en forma de complicidad.

-Bueno, creo que es hora que Potter se enteren que clase de persona es Daphne Greengrass- Pansy sonrió mientras Draco le enseñaba el pequeño frasco sobre su rostro nuevamente.

-Eres malvado Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quieres agradecerme de alguna forma? Soy todo tuyo-le dijo acercándose a ella

-Eres asqueroso- le dijo empujándolo hacia la salida de su habitación –Nos vemos en la noche y no olvides el frasco Malfoy- le recordó al final, antes de azotarle la puerta en la cara a un sonriente Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Daphne entro a su habitación, estaba desempacando su maleta, no había escuchado entrar a su hermana pequeña, ni la escucho sentarse sobre la mesa que tenía detrás de ella.

-¿Le dijiste?- Daphne dio un brinco al escucharla, su hermana estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirándola de una manera que la ponía de mal humor.

-Demonios As… me asustaste-suspiro algo más tranquila después de unos segundos

-No cambies el tema hermana… ¿Le dijiste o no? Si se entera por otra parte, será peor.

-Theo no le diría, estoy segura-le afirmo mientras seguía sacando la ropa de la maleta y poniéndola sobre la cama

-Pero no fue el único que los vio. Hay alguien más aparte de mi- le informo Astoria bajándose de la mesa y acercándose a su hermana, que se giró a verla con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

-¿Quién? As…

-Draco Malfoy- camino hacia el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa sobre su rostro-Y seamos honestas hermana, Malfoy es un traidor… está en su naturaleza, si en verdad te importa tu amistad con Pansy, te recomiendo hablar con ella- arqueo una ceja en forma de advertencia, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a su hermana con la boca media abierta.

" _Lo siento hermana, pero si alguien se va a quedar con Theo, esa soy yo… Parkinson debe dejarlo"_ pensó Astoria con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. En cuanto a ella, que se había quedado mirando la puerta por donde Astoria había salido, debatía entre ir y hablar con Draco o no, si hacia algo mal podría descargar la furia del rubio contra ella y era algo que no quería. Tendría que tener fe en Merlín por que el joven rubio no abriera la boca.

-¡Fiza!- llamo a su elfina, la cual inmediatamente apareció frente a ella

-Dígame ama, en que puedo ayudarla.

-Necesito salir, arregla mis cosas por favor.

No se esperó a que la pequeña elfina contestara, pues inmediatamente desapareció del lugar, para aparecer cerca del edificio de la persona que buscaba. Aun se sorprendía que viviera por esos lugares, una persona con ese tipo de familia que tenía la boca llena de mentiras por donde fuera que pasaran. Sus padres de seguro que estarían al borde del colapso con su hijo viviendo en esos lugares.

-Van- contesto alguien por detrás de la puerta, al llamado de Daphne -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tenía pensado venir a verte- le contesto viendo como sacaba la cabeza, inspeccionando que no hubiera un conocido por ahí cerca. -¿Puedo pasar o no?

-Claro pasa… Daphne no sabes cuánto…

-No vengo a eso Theo, te lo dije ayer… Harry y yo estamos juntos ahora y además eso no es importante ahora. Draco nos vio ese día-lo cortó Daphne antes de que siguiera hablando

-¿Qué?

-Como escuchas, Astoria me lo acaba de decir. No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga por ese error Theo.

-No fue un error para mi Daphne- trato de acercarse a ella, pero instintivamente ella se alejó.

-Fue un error. Entiéndelo de una vez Theo, eso no debió pasar nunca. Pansy no se merece esto, tengo que decírselo yo misma.

-No, no puedes. Daphne, me dejarías en la ruina si esta relación se rompe- la tomo por los hombros, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Es lo único que te importa?- se alejó de él rápidamente- ¿Creías que yo iba acepta estar contigo como amante? – se encamino a la puerta con decepción del chico – Jamás te he amado, y jamás lo hare y no dejare que uses a Pansy para ser más rico. Adiós Theo- se fue furiosa del edificio, tenía que prepararse para lo que le esperaba con Pansy, pero antes tenía una parada más que hacer. Una vez frente de la Mansión Malfoy tuvo que tomar una fuerte respiración.

-Señorita Greengrass, adelante por favor-le dijo la elfina dándole paso a la Mansión Malfoy

-Vaya, ¿a qué debo esta placentera visita?- tuvo que levantar la vista hacia las escaleras para mirarlo bajar de las escaleras con su sonrisa y mirada prepotente.

-No puedes decirle a Pansy- le dijo sin rodeos, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en Draco

-Veo que Astoria te conto, debo decir que estuviste realmente grandiosa- le contesto acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura

-Basta Draco, no es gracioso. Fue un error y estaba ebria, no sabía lo que hacía- intento quitárselo de encima, pero el maldito era escurridizo y la apretó sobre la pared y su cuerpo- Suéltame Malfoy.

-Si me das lo que quiero, prometo mantener mi boca cerrada- le dijo cuándo comenzó a tocarla y tratar de besar.

-No lo hare, aléjate de mí… Basta.

-Vamos Daphne, como los viejos tiempos.

-¡Dije que no, aléjate de mí!- le grito golpeándolo entre sus partes y apartándolo de ella, sabía que no era buena idea tratar de dialogar con él y que ahora tendría que ser más astuta que él.

-Te arrepentirás de esto maldita zorra- le digo entre dientes cuando la vio salir de su casa a paso veloz.

La fiesta había tomado lugar en la Mansión de los Nott, había demasiada gente que algunos ni siquiera conocían, incluso personas mayores. Pansy, Theo y Draco se encontraban juntos, los cuales miraban constante mente a la entrada, esperando ver a Daphne entrar con Potter.

* * *

-Señorita Parkinson, hay alguien que quiere verla. En su habitación, dijo que era importante- le dijo uno de los empleados que habían contratado para servir.

-¿Dijo quién era?

-No Señorita.

-Bien, regreso en unos momentos chicos- se pegó a Draco para susurrarle en el oído unas cuantas palabras – Si vez a Potter, no lo dudes ni un momento Malfoy- les dio una pequeña sonrisa a ambos antes de desaparecer entre la gente, y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, en la cual la persona que la esperaba era nada menos Daphne.

-Pansy tenemos que hablar-la mencionada la inspecciono de arriba abajo, tenía que admitir que se veía realmente bella. Tenía un vestido corto pegado al cuerpo de color vino, de espalda descubierta hasta la altura de la cintura, los tirantes delgados que dejaban ver la clavícula no tan marcada que tenía, con un cinto dorado que dejaba ver su cintura marcada.

-Pensé que llegarías con Potter.

-El me alcanzara aquí, pero antes tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante.

-¿Acerca de hecho que te acostaste con Theo?- ninguna se había movido de sus lugares una vez que se habían visto las caras. En eso momentos Daphne la miro con vergüenza, no supo que decir.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro que lo sé- la mirada de Pansy era tan dura e inexpresiva, el controlar sus sentimientos era una de las cosa que se le daban muy bien.

-Lo siento tanto Pansy, no sé ni que decir- no podía mirarla a la cara de lo mal que se sentía, y después de todo, por el tiempo que tenía ocultando ese secreto.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta? Que ninguno de las personas que más quiero, haya sido capaz de decírmelo. Tuve que enterarme por Draco Malfoy.

-Yo quería decírtelo…

-¿Después de 6 meses? ¡Casi la mitad del año Daphne! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Enterarme después de tantos años que mi novio está enamorado de mi mejor amiga y que ambos se acostaron- su voz cada vez se hacía más áspero.

-Lo sé, créeme que sé que hice mal, y me arrepiento. Pero ¿Porque siento que yo soy la única que está perdiendo algo aquí? Tú sigues con él y el también es parte de esto.

-No quieras meter a Theo en esto. ¡Te conozco, y estoy segura que alguna insinuación tuya ha de ver tenido para que sucediera aquello!- le dijo alzando un poco la voz, se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, sentía sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas.

-Pansy, sabes muy bien que él tampoco es una santa paloma, y sé que no tengo justificación para lo que hice, pero estaba ebria Pans, no sabía lo que hacía. Si pudiste perdonar a Theo, ¿Por qué no a mí?-le suplico Daphne acercándose a su amiga.

-No eh hablado con él Daphne. Yo sé que Theo ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, lo sabía. Es solo… no quería aceptarlo-Daphne la abrazo en el momento que comenzó a llorar, ninguna de las dos podía evitarlo. –Y claro que te perdono pequeña zorra. Eres como mi hermana y en cuanto a Theo…

-Te mereces algo mejor Pansy. Alguien como… Harry.

-¿Potter? ¡Oh por dios! ¡Potter!- le dijo quitándola del abrazo en el cual se habían sumergido

-¿Qué?

-Malfoy le enseñara la memoria si no lo detenemos.

-No lo haría, ¿Cierto?

-Es Draco Malfoy-no tuvieron que decir más para salir de la habitación con rapidez, pero iba hacer un poco difícil encontrarlos con tanta gente que había en la mansión.

-Solo espero encontrarlo antes que él- le dijo Daphne mientras caminaban y daban círculos buscando la cabellera rubia.

-Lo siento Daphne, esto fue mi idea. Debí a ver hablado contigo antes- comenzaba a marearse de ver tanta gente y personas caminar y bailar.

-La que debió haber hablado primero soy yo. No te preocupes, espero llegar y detener a Harry de ver esa memoria, pero aun así supongo que él me entenderá no puede…-

-¡Daphne! ¿Es cierto? – ambas se detuvieron para mirarlo con confundidas, pero al ver a Draco detrás del joven ojiverde cualquier duda se evaporo. -¿Te acostaste con el novio de tu mejor amiga?

-No es tan malo Potter… ¡Estaba ebria!- trato de excusarla Pansy con una sonrisa nerviosa, cosa a la cual sorprendió a Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Theo una vez que llego a donde se encontraban

-Theodore, hablamos de tu infidelidad con Daphne- le explico Draco sonriendo ante la escena que se originaba frente a él.

-No lo escuches Harry

-¿Qué? Pansy…- Theo mira a Pansy rápidamente pensando una excusa

-Olvídalo Theo, ese no es el punto aquí. Potter…- Pansy lo interrumpe

-Harry mira no es lo que parece- Daphne interrumpe a Pansy antes de que diga algo equivocado

-¿Sigues siendo su amiga después de que se acostó con tu novio?- Harry esta incrédulo, no comprende la forma en que lleva Parkinson esa notica.

-¡Estaba ebria Potter! A demás Theo y yo ya no andamos en ese tiempo- Pansy miro a Daphne y le sonría a su amiga de manera disimulada.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-¡Es Malfoy!- gritaron las 2 al mismo momento, haciendo que el rubio las mirara con molestia. Una vez que todos dejaron de hablar e interrumpirse al mismo tiempo, Pansy tomo la palabra.

-Mira Potter, Draco te odia e iba hacer lo posible por separarte de Daphne, porque no te quiere cerca de nosotros, de nuestro círculo, pero va a tener que aguantarse-Pansy lo miro de forma amenazante para que guardara silencio, cosa que hizo y que sabría que se lo cobraría caro. – A demás, no es como si siempre te fuéramos a tener cerca.

-Tienes toda la razón Parkinson, no aguantaría verte la cara tanto tiempo.

-Vamos Harry, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí- Daphne tomo la mano de Harry, no sin antes mirar a Pansy y agradecerle con la mirada antes de salir del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?-pregunto Theo una vez que Potter se había marchado

-Deberías pensar cómo arreglar el hecho de que te acostaste con mi mejor amiga- fue lo único que le dijo Pansy antes de dejarlo solo junto con Draco, que daba un sorbo a su bebida con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Me pregunto cómo harás para arreglar tu noviazgo con Parkinson- Theo soltó un bufido y de un sopetón e tomo su trago antes de abandonar a Draco en la fiesta.

* * *

-¿Qué fue todo eso Daphne?-le pregunto Harry mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres

-Solo Draco queriendo hacerte pasar un mal tiempo. ¿En verdad no te agrada Pansy cierto?

-La verdad es que no la conozco tanto, lo único que recuerdo de ella… ¿Por qué siento que tratas de cambiar el tema?

-Por supuesto que no Harry – se detuvo frente a él para mirarlo fijamente – ¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia?

-Bueno, si una persona es capaz de traicionar a alguien que considera como su hermana, como tú dijiste, bueno entonces no me imagino que me haría a mí. Pero tienes razón, es Malfoy, no se puede confiar en su palabra- Una sonrisa sincera en los labios de Harry, la tranquilizo un poco, pero no pudo evitar que su mente pensara, en algo más que había dicho.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te enseño Draco?

-¿Enseñar? – Frunció el ceño extrañado- Solo me dijo que tú y Nott, habían dormido juntos cuando anda con Parkinson. – Pero tienes razón es Malfoy.

-Lo sé, además Pansy lo desmintió- le dio un abrazo y un pequeño beso antes de continuar caminando.- Enserio Harry, me gustaría que hicieras aunque sea un esfuerzo en conocer a Pansy, es mi mejor amiga y me gustaría que ambos se llevaran bien.

-Está bien- suspiro – solo porque tú también hiciste el esfuerzo con mis amigos.

-Deberíamos invitarlos a desayunar, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Pansy.

-¿Estás loca? Se matarían al instante- se rieron ambos.

-Tienes razón, creo que es mejor empezar a integrarlos de poco en poco. ¿Te mencione que Pansy y yo viviremos juntas en un piso en Londres?

-¡Eso es genial Daph! ¿Cuándo seria el cambio?

-Bueno, parece que mañana firmara los papeles, tal vez para esa misma noche ya estemos arreglando nuestro nuevo hogar. –dio un fuerte suspiro de tranquilidad y emoción- Sera un gran comienzo.

-Nos vamos a poder ver más seguido. Y sabes que eres bienvenida a quedarte a mi casa cuando quieras. Por si te aburres de Parkinson. – le dijo riéndose cuando ambos unieron sus labios para darse un beso.

-Eres el mejor novio del mundo. Harry Potter

-¿Entonces Theo y Parkinson no eran novios?- pregunto al separarse de ella y reanudar el camino

-No- le contesto tratando de mostrar seguridad, y por dentro se sintió la persona más mentirosa del mundo. Harry no merecía que le mintiera, pero se sentía muy bien con el que no quería que las cosas se estropearan, menos ahora que Pansy la había perdonado por aquel desliz. Theo no la merecía.

" _Rayos, Pansy debe saber que Theo solo busca casarse con ella por interés. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?"_

-Daphne ¿Me estas escuchando?

" _Mañana mismo tengo que hablar con ella. No voy a permitir que Theo se burle de ella una vez más"_

-¡Daphne!

-Lo siento, me quede pensando en Pansy.

-Descuida, ya llegamos ¿Está todo bien con ella?

-Sí, eso creo. Descansa Harry, hablamos en la mañana.

Harry se la quedó mirando extrañado, cuando la perdía de vista hacia su casa. Sabía que había algo que Daphne no le estaba diciendo. Por otro lado sabía que no sería nada fácil salir con ella y estar rodeada de su círculo de amigos sin salir dañado en cierta forma. Solo esperaba no perderse en el proceso.

-¡Harry!- exclamo Ron cuando el pelinegro cuando apareció sobre la sala de su casa

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir- hablo rápidamente y dándoles la espalda al encontrar a Ron en una situación demasiado comprometedora con Luna Lovegood.

-Hola Harry- saludo Luna con su voz soñadora, la cual se ruborizo un poco y se arreglaba la ropa.

-Creí que llegarías más tarde- carraspeo Ron abrochándose su camisa rápidamente

-Bueno menos mal que fue ahorita y no cuando estuviéramos haciendo algo mas-dijo Luna con cierta inocencia que causo risa en el pelinegro

-¡Luna!

-¿Qué? No es nada que Harry no haya hecho ¿Verdad?

-Creo que mejor iré a la cama- menciono Harry caminando con rapidez

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué regresaste tan rápido? ¿Está todo bien?

-¡Todo perfecto!-le grito desde su cuarto y cerrando la puerta, definitivamente quería quitarse las imágenes de Ron manoseando a Luna.

-Creo que Harry no se divirtió mucho el día de hoy.

-Tan observadora como siempre- le dijo Ron comenzando a besarla de nuevo, Luna comenzó a reír al sentir los besos cosquilludos de su novio.

-¡Dios, no otra vez!- exclamo Harry desde su cuarto, tapándose con las colchas para evitar, como si fuera posible, escuchar los ruidos de Luna y Ron.


	3. Desayuno de Reclutas

**N/A: Bueno ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a nuestra querida JK Rowling! :) Gracias por los reviews y los follows, se los agradezco mil y espero que les guste el capitulo. Les iba a decir, estoy tratando de poner de todos un poco, en lo que les pasa en un dia, a veces sera mas de una persona que de otra, pero practiamente los personajes principales son Draco, Harry, Theo, Daphne, Pansy, Hermione. Pero tambien saldra Luna, Ron, Blaise y otros mas... pero practicamente esta historia se sentra mas en Daphne y Pansy y su amistad y amores :) aunque no lo paresca hahaha xD gracias por leer :)**

 **Capítulo 2**

-Harry. Levántate ¡Harry!

-Mm… 5 minutos más- ronroneo Harry estirando la colcha que su amiga trataba de arrebatarle

-Nada de 5 minutos Harry, tenemos un desayuno ¿Recuerdas?- Hermione estaba batallando demasiado para lograr que su amigo se levantara de la cama. Al ver que no podía con el regreso a la entrada para tomar su varita.

-¿Hermione?- La voz de Luna se escuchó por el pasillo, para cuando se giró su mirada paso de ser una de molestia a una de decepción total. – Buenos días- le dijo Luna la cual tenía una camisa de Ron que le quedaba demasiado larga.

-Hola Luna – saludo muy apenas, acto seguido se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de Harry para poder levantarlo, tenía planeado usar "aguamentí" contra él, pero Harry ya se había levantado y caminaba de un lado a otro, sacando ropa a lo loco.

-Rayos Hermione, lo siento. Pero es que Luna y Ron son…

-¿Demasiado ruidosos?- lo interrumpió Ron que estaba recargado sobre el umbral de la puerta con Luna atrapada en un abrazo.

-Rony… a Hermione le incomoda estas conversaciones- le regaño Luna logrando que la castaña bufara con molesta.

-Te espero afuera Harry- fue lo único que contesto antes de salir del cuarto no sin antes empujar a Luna con el hombro.

-¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Y por qué tanta prisa?- pregunto Ron al ver a Harry que volvía a moverse con demasiada rapidez

-Por merlín Ron ¡Esta enamorada de ti!- lo señalo con molestia, para después mirar a Luna con un poco de incomodidad, pero si no se daba prisa, podría estropear su futuro - Miren tengo un desayuno demasiado importante, así que si no les molesta, tengo que cambiarme- les aventó la puerta en la cara para después entrar a la ducha y arreglarse.

Si no hubiera sido por Hermione, que siempre llegaba prácticamente una hora antes, jamás lo habría logrado. Tener que estar enfrente de un montón de personas importantes solo para lograr que lo aceptaran como practicante en algún lugar del Ministerio era un poco aterrador. Aunque claro que no debería estarlo, pues todos se acercaban a él con la esperanza de que entrara a su área. Estaba decepcionado, lo que más anhelaba era que fuera tratado como todos los demás.

-¿Estas bien Harry?- le pregunto Hermione al verlo un poco incomodo

-Sí, es solo que todas esas personas solo me buscan por ser el niño que venció a Lord Voldemort.

-Sí, creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Igual pasa con Ron y yo, solo que él encontró su lugar con los Chudley Cannons.

-¿Aun piensas en ingresar a las Leyes mágicas?- pregunto tomando dos copas de un mesero que paso cerca, entregándole una Hermione que acepto con gusto.

-Por supuesto. No pienso acceder a las presiones del Ministro Astro, no me interesa ser Auror. Y tú tampoco deberías Harry- lo detuvo poniéndose frente a él para hacerlo entender.- No tienes que hacer lo que los demás quieren. Tienes que vivir tu propia vida Harry, haz lo que a ti te gusta- su vista se posó detrás de Harry-Piénsalo Harry. Ahora si me disculpas tengo a alguien a quien impresionar.

-¡Hey! ¿Adivina quién soy?- sus ojos fueron tapados por unas delgadas manos al momento que él se giró para ver a su amiga irse con el Ministro de Leyes.

-Veamos… si tengo razón, debe ser la bruja más hermosa de todo el mundo.

-¿Y quién será esa?

-Ginny… ¡Auch! Era broma- se sobo el brazo en el cual su novia lo había pellizcado

-No es gracioso. Ginny y tú, tuvieron historia- le dijo Daphne haciendo pucheros y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, cosa que hacía que Harry pensara que se veía tierna.

-Pero Ginny es feliz con Deán Thomas. No hay por qué ponerse celosa, además no hay mejor y más hermosa bruja que Daphne Greengrass. – le dijo abrazándola por la cintura, haciendo que sonriera y pasara los brazos sobre su cuello

-¡Giu! Consíganse una habitación- Daphne separo los labios de la boca de Harry, para mirar a Pansy con cierta burla en su rostro.

-Parkinson- saludo Harry girándose solo por educación y tratando de no mostrar mala cara

-¿Sucede algo Pans?

-Sucede todo, Daphne. Pero no lo discutiré con Potter aquí, vamos ven- tomo la mano de Daphne la cual miro con a Harry con lamento.

-Está bien, ve.

-Regreso enseguida

-¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día!- le dijo jalando a su amiga que se despedía de Harry –Por cierto. ¿No conoces el cepillo Potter? Péinate, parases ambulante.

-Gracias por el consejo- le gruño Harry con una mueca al igual que ella, mientras se robaba a su novia.

-Harry, Harry.- una sonriente Hermione caminaba hacia el mientras repetía su nombre constantemente, acompañada de una persona que jamás había visto en su vida. El solo pudo responder con una sonrisa de incredulidad, pero estaba seguro que ese no era el Ministro de Leyes – Quiero presentarte al Ministro del Profeta, Rufus Van Carteen.

-Mucho gusto, Señor.

-¿Tu nombre es Harry…?

-Potter, Señor. Harry Potter

-Oh, ya veo. Mucho gusto jovencito y dime ¿Qué te interesa del periodismo?

-Disculpe un momento- se excusó Harry tomando a Hermione del brazo y alejándola un poco del Señor Van Carteen. -¿Qué demonios Mione?- le susurro, mirando sobre su hombro para mirar al Ministro, que los veía algo confundido. Harry soltó una sonrisa antes de proseguir con su amiga.

-Harry, piénsalo. Te gusta la verdad e indagar, el periodismo es para ti, no como esa Rita. ¡Tú escribes la verdad! A demás leí esos escritos, que tienes. Son realmente buenos- le alentó Hermione con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, tratando de animarlo.

-¿Los leíste?- su rostro se tornó completamente rojo- Eso era privado Hermione. Solo era uno el que debiste leer, te lo dije.

-Oh, Harry no seas nena y habla con el señor- le ordeno mientras lo empujaba de regreso y lo dejaba solo, caminando demasiado rápido a la mesa de bebidas que estaba al final del restaurante.

-Granger… Que alegría verte por aquí- Hermione suspiro al escuchar aquella voz que tanto odio en sus años en Hogwarts.

-Malfoy- contesto en forma de saludo cortante sin siquiera mirarlo

-Supe que el pobretón de tu enamorado se te escapo de las manos

-Eso no es tu asunto y para tu información, Ron es un jugador excelente, así que pronto tendrá tanto éxito del que tú nunca tendrás.- le dijo girándose a verlo, estaba recargado sobre la barra de bebidas, con el ceño fruncido. Tenía que admitir que la edad lo hacía verse mejor.

-¿Weasley? ¿Bromeas? Podrá tener el éxito del mundo, pero jamás podrá superar a un Malfoy. Si yo quiero puedo tener su puesto en los Chudley Cannons.

-¿Cómo? ¿Comprando al equipo entero como en el 2do año?- le dijo con una sonrisa altanera, cosa que irrito a Draco- Que si no recuerdo, no sirvió de nada. Porque acéptalo Malfoy, eres un pésimo jugador. Lo único en que eres bueno es en decir mentiras

-Mide tus palabras Granger…- le dijo entre dientes, su rostro estaba lleno de ira, cosa que alegro a Hermione, pero de repente su rostro cambio a uno de incertidumbre, ya que la cara de Draco en cuestión de segundos cambio a una de satisfacción. – ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, soy excelente diciendo mentiras, deberías cuidarte las espaldas, compañera- le dijo levantando las cejas antes de caminar

-¿Qué significa eso Malfoy?- lo detuvo

-Ya lo sabrás Granger.

-¿Hermione? ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Harry que había llegado a su lado junto con Daphne

-Te vez algo contrariada- acuso Daphne, dando un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía en su mano

-No pasa nada. Solo Malfoy que le gusta molestar- les contesto mirando hacia donde se había ido Draco, pero su cabellera rubia había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

-Hay veces que creo que Draco no tiene remedio- negó con la cabeza – En fin ¿Vienes con nosotros? Harry y yo iremos al callejón Diagon por unos libros- le anuncio Daphne

-Claro, necesito pergaminos nuevos- comento Hermione

-Perfecto, vamos entonces- Harry estiro la mano a su novia para que la tomara.

-Adelántense, iré a despedirme de Pansy- le dio un beso en los labios antes de buscar a su amiga. La vio hablando con uno del ministerio, sonrió al notar el rostro de Pansy. Era claro que anhelaba conseguir una vacante en esa parte del Ministerio, y vamos que cuando Pansy quería algo hacia lo posible por conseguirlo, a lo que llamaba Daphne, traición y trampa. Pero aún faltaba mucho para que todos supieran si habían logrado conseguir lo que querían.

-Disculpen la molestia- interrumpió con una sonrisa

-Descuide, la Sra. Parkinson y yo hemos terminado esta adorable platica- se despidió de ambas con una sonrisa y cuando Pansy lo perdió de vista no pudo evitar dar brincos de emoción.

-¿Escuchaste? Adorable platica.

-Eso es genial Pansy- el abrazo mientras daba un gritito emocionado- Hey, bueno me venía a despedir, iré con Harry y Hermione- rodo los ojos al mirar la expresión de asco en la cara de Pansy- iremos por unas cosas.

-No, nada de besos- la alejo de ella cuando trato de despedirse – Me pegaras los gérmenes. Anda vete ya- la vio reír ante su comentario.

-Adiós Pans.

-Pansy, ahí estas. – La voz de su madre resonó detrás de ella - Eh estado buscándote por todas partes.- la miro de arriba abajo inspeccionando su apariencia cuando Pansy se giró a verla –Querida, ¿Por qué te pusiste ese vestido?

-¿Qué es lo quieres mama?

-¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué…? – La tomo del brazo con un fuerte apretón que denoto un poco de molestia- Mira querida, estos tipos de eventos son importantes también para la familia, no nos dejes en ridículo con tu apariencia. ¿De acuerdo?- negó con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

-Parece que alguien no está contenta el día de hoy.

-Cállate Malfoy- suspiro con estrés-¿Has visto a Theo? El muy idiota ni siquiera se dignó a buscarme para arreglar su resbalón con Daphne.

-Bueno, si no fueras tan apretada y le das lo que cualquier hombre necesita, tal vez cambie tu situación.

-¿Dices que debo acostarme con él?- entrecerró los ojos mirando directamente

-Por supuesto. Compromételo y Nott será todo tuyo- le giño un ojo antes de dejarla ahí con la idea sobre la cabeza dándole vueltas ¿Debería hacerlo o no?

-Pansy- se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de Theo sobre su hombro- ¿Podemos hablar?

-En mi casa, media hora-le dijo Pansy sin más antes de marcharse

-¿Está todo bien con Pansy hijo?-pregunto su padre que llego a un lado suyo, mirando a Pansy la cual se había ido hace unos momentos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- lo miro fijamente, ni siquiera estaba seguro si debía continuar con esta falsa relación.

-Bueno, no se ve tan alegre. ¿Debo recordarte que es necesario que ustedes dos sigan juntos y el motivo?- le susurro con cierto enfado

-No. Se bien el motivo del por qué sigo con ella.- le contesto en voz baja con el ceño fruncido

-Entonces, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho. Arréglalo- le ordeno

-No es tan fácil.

-¡Busca la manera!-exclamo mirando por todos lados para ver si nadie lo había escuchado- Haz una fiesta de disfraces o algo de lo que la vuelve loca. Lo que sea, pero arregla lo que sea que hayas hecho.

-No entiendo por qué repentino interés en que me case con ella. ¿Para ser más ricos? Ya tenemos suficiente.

-Podríamos quedar en la ruina sin esta relación.

-Siempre repites lo mismo y jamás me dices el porqué.

-Son unos negocios que salieron mal, es todo lo que te diré. Ahora haz lo que te digo y no le menciones nada a tu madre- sin decirle ni una sola palabra más se fue dejando a Theo con una mirada de desconfianza en su rostro.

-¿Que harás ahora Theodore?- le pregunto Draco que salió de la nada detrás de él.

-Siento que algo oculta, ¿Crees que puedas averiguarlo?

-Por supuesto. Tú sabes lo que me gusta descubrir secretos de la gente

-Deberías conseguirte una novia Malfoy- le sonrió a su amigo

-Tengo muchas- señalo a su lado, cuando una rubia alta y delgada se acercó a él dándole besos en el cuello- Puedes acompañarnos si quieres.

-Adiós Draco- le contesto antes de desaparecer y aparecer a las afueras de las puertas de la Mansión Parkinson.

-Señor Nott, la joven Pansy aún no ha regresado- informo la elfina al momento que le abrió la puerta y lo dejaba pasar

-La esperare- no tuvo que esperar más que unos 20 minutos cuando la vio salir dela chimenea que estaba por el vestíbulo de su casa.

-Theo– le hablo con la voz dura.

-Mira yo sé que lo estropeé pero quiero arreglarlo

-¿Porque?- le pregunto mirándolo directamente.

-Pansy, te quiero.

-No soy estúpida Theo. ¿Crees que no sé qué has estado enamorado de Daphne desde que la conociste?

-No voy a mentir. Es verdad que Daphne me llamaba la atención, pero la única que importa aquí realmente eres tu Pansy- la tomo de las manos y pudo sentir que estaba logrando lo que su padre quería, pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera a gusto con eso.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-sonrió al escuchar las palabras que salían de su novio

-Sí. Pero tienes que perdonarme o jamás funcionara de verdad- Pansy podía decir que estaba feliz de recuperar a su mejor amiga. Sabía bien que ella era leal, pero de Theo no podía estar segura.

-No quiero que le vuelvas hablar- le ordeno

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste Theo, no quiero que le hablas nunca más. ¿De acuerdo?- por la mirada con la que lo veía, sabía que no bromeaba.

-Está bien-accedió

-Perfecto, pero no creas que será tan fácil Theo. Estarás a prueba, no me decepciones

-No lo hare- Contesto Theo, si una cosa sabia era cuando Pansy estaba decidida en algo jamás se arrepentía. Tenía una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Pansy, pero por otra parte la imagen de Daphne no podía desaparecer de sus pensamientos, y recordarla en los brazos de Harry lo hacía ponerse de un humor odioso.

-Fine- le contesto dándole un beso casto en los labios- Nos vemos mañana para la mascarada de Hogwarts. –Dio un largo suspiro al verla subir por las escaleras, a veces no saber lo que sentía Pansy lo hacía perder un poco la paciencia. Ella y Draco eran tan buenos ocultando sus sentimientos que no entendía como no explotaban.

* * *

-¿Entonces Harry con quien era el que hablabas?- caminaban por los callejones del Callejón Diagon

-Era el Ministro del Profeta, le sugerí a Harry hablar con el- Hermione no le dio tiempo de contestar a Harry, ya que había tomado su palabra.

-¿El Profeta?- entrecerró los ojos extrañada –Pensé que querías ser Auror.

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere de Harry, pero él es más el tipo de persona que le gusta la verdad, la justicia. Deberías leer lo que escribe, es por eso que le presente al señor Van Carteen- Harry miro a su amiga algo molesto haciéndole señas con la mirada de que se callara.

-¿Escribes?- pregunto Daphne con una sonrisa que no detonaba felicidad

-Hum yo… creo que iré por unos libros.- camino hacia atrás mirando a Harry que le pronuncio un "Lo siento" sin hablar.

-Harry, porque nunca me has dicho nada de eso- sentía como si no conociera a su novio

-No es gran cosa, además nos estamos conociendo poco a poco, no creí que quisieras saber toda mi vida de un jalón.- Harry tenía el presentimiento de que esto se convertiría en una discusión sin sentido y seamos honestos Harry es malo en las relaciones.

-Prácticamente se toda tu vida Harry, sale en el profeta- le dijo molesta, sin importarle que la gente que pasara se les quedaran viendo alzo más la voz, cosa que a Harry le incomodaba-No entiendo por qué no podías contarme que te gusta escribir y todo lo que Granger menciono acerca de ti. Me sentí como una tonta que no sabe cómo es su novio.

-¿Ese es el punto de todo esto? ¿Esta celosa de Hermione? – la vio desviar la mirada hacia donde otro punto, suspiro un poco antes de tomarla de los brazos -Es mi mejor amiga Daphne, me conoce desde que tengo 11 años, pero pronto sabrás cosas que ni siquiera ella sabe.

-Bueno, cuando estés listo para decírmelas entonces hablaremos. Pero por ahora prefiero irme antes de sentirme como una tonta frente a tu mejor amiga.

-¡Daphne!-le grito Harry cuando la vio caminar de regreso al caldero chorreante, pensó en seguirla, pero no podía dejar a Hermione sola, además de que su enojo era una tontería y su mejor amiga no había tenido una mañana tan agradable.

-¿Está todo bien? ¡Lo siento tanto Harry! – se tapó la cara apenada mientras sollozaba, a lo cual Harry la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-No es tu culpa Hermione, además no es tan importante.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es Harry! Provoque su primera pelea- le dijo aun entre sus brazos, esa semana no había sido la mejor de la castaña.

-Tranquila Mione, al rato se le pasara. Anda vamos por un chocolate caliente- le sugirió mientras le quitaba unas lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares y le sacaba una sonrisa.

-Está bien.

-¿Escuchaste de la mascarada de Hogwarts?

-Por supuesto- se sonó la nariz y salieron de la tienda de libros encaminándose a las 3 escobas para tomar su bebida caliente para el frio de esa mañana.

-¿Iras verdad? Herms, no puedes dejar que la relación de Ron con Luna te afecte. ¡Vive tu vida! – negó con la cabeza y la mirada, al escucharlo decir aquello.

-No lo sé Harry.

-Me vas a obligar hacer algo que jamás hago, si no aceptas.

-¿Qué?- entraron al lugar y tomaron una mesa cerca de la ventana, mientras esperaban al mesero.

-Chantaje. Si no vas juro hacerte miles de citas ciegas y presentarte muchos hombres.

-La última vez que hiciste eso no resulto muy bien Harry.

-Lo sé- ambos rieron ante aquel recuerdo

-Está bien, iré.- alzo las manos en forma de rendición. – Pero no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Yo no voy de compras contigo Hermione. Eres un dolor de cabeza.

-Fine, iré yo sola. ¿Cuándo es?- le hizo una señal al mesero para que se acercara a ellos.

-Dos chocolates calientes, por favor. Mañana a las 8 en el colegio, obviamente. – Harry miro irse al camarero y después miro a su amiga nuevamente.

-Harry, voy a tener que dejarte – Hermione se levantó de la silla con prisa- Mañana tendré un día muy ocupado que prácticamente no podré hacer nada- se tocó la cabeza, como diciendo que era imposible que se le hubiera olvidado aquello- No sé cómo lo olvide.

-Descuida, puedo llevarle ese café a….

-O puedo tomarlo contigo- ambos giraron a dónde provenía la voz y se quedaron estáticos y con la boca abierta al verla.

-¡Ginny!- menciono Hermione entre alegre y confundida, dándole un abrazo. La cual se lo correspondió.

-Me alegra verte- le dijo una vez que se separaron - ¿Harry estas bien?- le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona al ver al chico que había abandonado cuando le dijo que la amaba.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro. Perfecto, Ginny me alegra verte. Te vez bien- Harry miro a Hermione tratando de disimular la mirada molesta al verla apretar los labios, evitando una burla.

-Hermione, me gusto verte, pero escuche que ya te vas ¿Cierto?- Hermione miro a la pelirroja algo extrañada por la forma en que su tono de voz había cambiado. Prácticamente la estaba corriendo.

-Claro. Harry salúdame a tu novia Daphne, con permiso.- Sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de ginny al mencionar aquello.

-¿Novia?- repitió Ginny una vez que Hermione se había marchado de manera altiva.

-¿Qué esperabas? Te dije que te amaba y tú solo te fuiste sin decir nada, y una semana después me entero que te casaste con Deán Tomas.

-Yo iba a explicártelo Harry, las cosas no son como crees.- bajo la voz cuando el mesero se acercó y dejo los dos chocolates sobre la mesa.

-Pues ya es tarde para eso, estoy muy feliz con Daphne.

-¿Greengrass? Ese no es tu mundo Harry, tú me perteneces.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie y mi mundo será el que yo escoja.

-No digas tonterías Harry, serás Auror y yo seré tu Esposa

-¡No! Ni serás mi esposa ni seré Auror. ¡Terminamos Ginny, acéptalo! Disfruta tu chocolate- se levantó de la silla, ante una Ginny que lo miraba atónita. Su respiración se había vuelto acelerada y tenía los puños cerrados, sus labios estaban en una linera recta y su nariz aleteaba conforme la respiración molesta que sacaba.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto un moreno que vio salir furioso a Harry.

-Tendremos que buscar a otra persona Deán. Harry jamás nos ayudara- Ginny suspiro rendida, la vida con Deán era genial, pero habían perdido todo el dinero en un salón de apuestas y ahora tenían unas grandes deudas que pagar. Deán la había convencido de engañar a Harry, pero al parecer el plan no iba a funcionar.


	4. Mascarada

**Capítulo 3**

-¡Me di cuenta que no sé nada de él!- caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados por toda la habitación

-Estas celosa y no veo por qué, Granger es nada a tu lado- estaba acostada en su cama con el corazón de bruja en las manos, fingiendo leerlo – A demás apenas empezaron la relación, no es como si fuera a decirte toda su vida de un jalón- azoto la revista sobre la cama con molestia.

-¡No estoy celosa! Yo solo… quisiera conocerlo mejor que ella.

-Realmente no sé qué le vez a Potter, su pelo es horrible, lo único importante que ha hecho es vencer al Señor tenebroso y de ahí en fuera es aburrido. ¡Por merlín, ni siquiera utiliza la magia, vive como un muggle! Y tiene un horrible gusto de ropa.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto deteniendo su andar para mirarla

-Todo sale en el profeta. ¿Acaso no lees?- se burló de ella levantándose de la cama y poniéndose frente a ella- Mira, si en verdad te interesa Potter, pregúntale sobre su vida y toda esa mierda.

-Ese es el problema, si le pregunto su pasado él va a querer saber el mío- se sentó sobre la cama con la mirada perdida

-No puedes ocultar lo que fuiste Daphne, deberías saber… Todo sale a la luz tarde o temprano y si Potter le importas, tendrá que dejar eso de lado.

-¿Y qué pasa si no?

-Por Merlín Daphne, ya no eres más esa chica que salía de fiesta, que se emborrachaba y se iba con el primero que veía a tener sexo. ¿Eso debe de contar no?- rodo los ojos girándose sobre sus talones para mirarse en el espejo y acomodar unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro.

-Lo sé, pero Harry es diferente, es el único que me ha visto de manera diferente- comento mirándola arreglarse en el espejo.

-No puedes esconder lo que fuiste ¡Acéptalo! Si Potter te quiere lo hará sin importarle tus errores. En fin, vamos a lo importante ¡La mascarada! ¿Ya sabes lo que te pondrás?- se adentró a su closet sacando miles de vestidos de él y aventándolos sobre la cama.

-Prefiero no decirle nada, por el momento- menciono mirando hacia otro lado jugando con sus manos algo nerviosas

-Como quieras ¿Qué te parece este?- alzo un vestido negro pomposo de su mano izquierda -¿O este? – pregunto levantando uno de color crema de sirena con la otra

-Ambos son bonitos- su voz era nada emocionante

-¿Vas a estar con esa actitud todo el día?- le pregunto con molestia, apoyando sus puños sobre sus caderas y rodando los ojos.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- le dio una cálida sonrisa, se levantó y se acercó junto con ella para mirar el ropero

-¿Tu que te pondrás?- le pregunto cuando movía sus manos, para mirar los miles de vestidos de gala que tenía guardados- No sé cuál usar

-No deberías preocuparte, de seguro tu madre nos envió vestidos a mí y Astoria, y estoy segura de que tendrá una perfecto para ti- se volvió a sentar en el sillón donde se encontraba antes.

-Claro… - se giró Pansy sonriéndole vagamente - ¿Qué es ese sonido tan espantoso? – se acercó a la bolsa de su amiga –No lo puedo creer… ¡Te está enseñando a usar cosas muggles!- alzo el aparato una vez que lo saco de su bolsa

-No seas así, sirven de mucho- se acercó a ella tratando de quitárselo de las manos, pero Pansy no dejaba de mirarlo con curiosidad - y es más rápido que una lechuza

-¿A sí?- la miro rápidamente antes de volver a mirar el aparato

-Dámelo, anda- trato de quitárselo, al ver el nombre de "Harry" en la pantalla

-Veamos- Pansy fue más rápida, ya que se dio media vuelta mientras presionaba el botón de contestar y se lo colocaba en el oído. –Potter ¿Qué tal?- le pregunto con una sonrisa estúpida mientras que evitaba que Daphne le quitare el teléfono.

" _Parkinson ¿Qué haces con el celular de Daphne" Harry desde el otro lado fruncía el ceño confundido, bueno al menos no tanto, más bien sorprendido de que Parkinson hubiera agarrado un aparato Muggle._

-¡Woow! Definitivamente el cabeza de pantano tiene razón, ¡esto se escucha como si estuviera aun lado mío!

" _Mi cabeza no es ningún pantano Parkinson" gruño Harry desde el otro lado de la bocina_

-Tienes razón Potter, tu cabeza es peor que un pantano.

-Basta Pans, dame mi celular- Daphne trataba de quitárselo, pero Pansy era tan pequeña y escurridiza.

-Tengo que comprarme uno de estos…

" _¡Parkinson! Dale el celular a mi novia" grito Harry molesto, no tenía tiempo para las tonterías de una niña caprichosa_

Pansy iba a contestarle algo grosero pero Daphne esta vez logro quitárselo de las manos antes de que digiera algo – Lo siento Harry, ya sabes cómo es Pansy – La miro con reproche al decir aquello, a lo cual Pansy solo rodo los ojos.

" _Nos odiamos" la voz de Harry sonaba tranquila al decir aquello, pues sinceramente Pansy Parkinson solo lo sacaba de quicio._

-Ella no te odia

" _¿Realmente quieres que nos conozcamos?" Harry no estaba muy seguro de aquello, conocer a Pansy Parkinson seria como adentrarse más en su mundo, pero en realidad sentía una fuerte conexión con aquella rubia, no podía negarse a ella._

-Es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana ¿Sabes?

" _Lo se…- se quedó callado un rato, y Daphne se mordía el labio en espera de que mencionara algo mas- Bien, un día solamente."_

-¡Perfecto!- dio un grito emocionado – Es todo lo que necesito.

" _¿Entonces paso por ti a las 8?"_

-¿Nos podemos ver mejor en Hogwarts? Tengo unas cosas que hacer

" _De acuerdo, te veo ahí… Te quiero" sonrió al decirlo, y un poco más tranquilo al ver que la pequeña discusión de la mañana había quedado en el olvido._

-Y yo a ti- menciono antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Solo te digo que algunas cosas nunca pueden quedarse ocultas- Pansy la miraba como si no aprobara lo que hiciera

-A ti si te resulta que se queden ocultas

-Te equivocas… yo siempre digo todo lo que hago y no me avergüenzo

-Mujer sin escrúpulos- se burlo

-Tú me conoces- le dijo con un giño

-Nos vemos en la noche Pans- se despidió de ella negando con la cabeza antes de irse – Ah por cierto… Domingo desayuno… Tú, Harry y yo ¡Adiós!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa dijo?- hablo tan rápido al final que la morena no había entendido y se podía ver en su rostro.

-Algo de un desayuno… - dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su elfina

-¿Y tú a qué hora llegaste?- pregunto Pansy arqueando una ceja al ver a su elfina a un lado de ella, con una funda de ropa, enorme sobre sus pequeños brazos.

-La señora Madre me dijo que le entregara el vestido para la gala de hoy- levanto las cejas con sorpresa, mientras tomaba el vestido de las manos de la elfina, camino frente al espejo conforme quitaba el cierre para mirar el vestido, una vez que se deshizo de la funda lo miro con asombro.

-¿Qué te parece? Espero y te quede, no me gustaría tener que ajustarlo- le comento su madre una vez que entro al cuarto y la miro con el vestido en sus manos

-Es realmente bello madre – esbozo una sonrisa, la cual su madre respondió antes de salir de su recamara.

* * *

-Al fin llegas- exclamo Astoria cuando vio a su hermana llegar a la Mansión,

-¿Sucede algo o qué?- dejo sus cosas sobre una mesa, camino hacia ella y la miro esperando a que hablara de nuevo

-No sucede nada interesante al menos, pero Mama parece querer dar el grito en el cielo ¿Cómo esta Pansy?- pregunto - ¿Dejo a Theo?

-No, siguen juntos… pero no por mucho – se dejó caer en el sillón antes de preguntar – y ¿Qué le sucede a mama?

-¿Cómo que no por mucho? No me digas que te gusta- Astoria la miro fijamente, algo que claramente extraño a Daphne.

-¡No!- exclamo – Te lo voy a decir pero no puedes decir nada ¿Okay?

-Lo prometo- su interés en aquello la hizo tomar asiento frente a su hermana

-Al parecer tienen problemas de dinero y el papa de Theo los quiere casar, pero no creo que Theo sea capaz de tal cosa… Malfoy tal vez… ¿Pero Theo? Nah!

-¿Y Pansy lo sabe?- arqueo una ceja demasiado interesada

-No, se lo iba a decir hoy… pero no sé si sea el momento- hizo una mueca inseguridad

-¡Debiste hacerlo! ¿Qué crees que pasara? Cuando se entere que tú ya lo sabias y no le dijiste nada- Astoria se levantó y la miro como si quisiera convencerla de hacerlo

-Lo sé – acepto, y se movió de su lugar para acercarse a la ventana- pero si lo hago creerá que en verdad quiero algo con él y apenas nos reencontramos.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- el rostro de Astoria se volvió tierno ante los ojos de su hermana, había algo extraño en su actitud últimamente.

-¿Cómo?- pero Daphne no le tomo importancia, si ella se ofrecía con lo de Pansy seria quitarle un gran peso de encima.

-Pues yo puedo decírselo, y no se tal vez Draco me ayude- en esos momentos no se le ocurrirá nada mejor

-¡A Draco ni lo menciones! – bufo molesta al recordarlo

-Bien, tú no te preocupes y déjame ese tema a mí- le giño el ojo antes de salir de la sala a toda prisa, sin darle momento a su hermana de replicar.

-Daphne querida…- saludo su madre – Que bueno que llegas- le dio un beso en el cachete antes de girar y tomar un gancho de uno de los mozos que venían detrás de ella.

-Hola mama- contesto -¿Qué es eso?

-Te lo mando la mama de Pansy… el vestido para la mascarada ¡No es hermoso!- exclamo cuando lo saco para mostrárselo

-Si es muy bello, la mama de Pansy tiene talento- menciono tocando el vestido

-Por cierto, es verdad lo que se dice por ahí ¿Tu y el joven Potter?- la cuestiono, cosa que a Daphne le sorprendió demasiado, hasta parecía una mama que en verdad se preocupaba o era algo más.

-¿Qué? ¿No está a la altura de los Greengrass o qué? – le pregunto con la voz molesta y una mueca en el rostro, pensando lo peor de su madre.

-Hija sé qué crees que lo único que me importa es el status- se acercó a ella y le acaricio un mechón de su rubio cabello- pero no es así. Me preocupo por ti y tu hermana, espero algún día me crean cuando lo digo- sin decir nada más, solo mostrando una sonrisa triste, desapareció de la sala dejando a su hija con la mirada confundida y cuestionándose.

-¡Mama espera!- le grito corriendo detrás de ella – Lo siento ¿Si?- le dijo una vez que llego con ella.

-Lo entiendo hija – le contesto - Es mi culpa que no me crean. No fui una buena madre antes, pero estoy tratando de cambiar

-Lo sé, y me alegro por ello, lo intentare yo también-le sonrió

-Y bueno entonces cuéntame acerca de Potter- la tomo del brazo para caminar hacia la mesa principal

-Bueno, la verdad Harry tiene todo lo que alguien podría desear, bueno a excepción de Pansy y Draco- comenzó Daphne mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

-¿Cómo le hará para llevarse con tus amigos? Por lo que se, él y sus amigos odian a los tuyos… ¿No será algo incómodo? ¿Para ambos?

-Solo le he pedido que conviva un poco con Pansy, en cuanto a los demás… no son tan importantes

-Daphne han sido tus amigos desde hogwarts, no puedes decir esas cosas.

-Yo sé que lo son, y estaré para ellos siempre, pero no puedo obligar a Draco que sea amigo de Harry, además… Draco tiene serios problemas y lo quiero y todo pero… no es una buena persona.

-Lo que ese niño necesita es unos padres que le enseñen el buen camino… Lucius Malfoy no es el mejor padre- le dijo su madre, tratando de compadecer a Draco. –Es un buen chico. ¿Y Theo? El y tú siempre han sido muy buenos amigos.

-Theo y yo no estamos en el mejor momento

-¿Por qué?

-Se acostó con el mientras andaba con Pansy- dijo Astoria entrando a la sala comedor y sentándose frente a su hermana y aun lado de su madre, con la mirada fija en su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Daphne?- pregunto confundida -¿Eso es verdad?- Daphne la vio con molestia, a veces no entendía a su hermana. -¿Por huiste un tiempo?- Daphne suspiro, ya no podía decir que no.

-No hui, solo necesita estar sola y perdonarme por lo que había hecho.

-¿Y Pansy lo sabe?- le pregunto su madre

-Se lo dije yo misma, descuida madre nuestra amistad sigue intacta

-Pero…-susurro Astoria

-Astoria basta- le recrimino con la mirada molesta de nuevo sobre ella

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- quiso saber su madre, las miro a amabas con reprobación, Astoria miro a su hermana esperando a que abriera la boca, rodo los ojos con molestia.

-¿No piensas decirlo?- le pregunto molesta

-¿Decir qué?- bufo molesta

-Mama… Al parecer la familia de Theo tiene problemas con el dinero y quieren comprometer a Pansy con él para solucionar sus deudas

-¿Pero se aman no?- pregunto ella confundida, Astoria arqueo una ceja en forma de burla.

-No mama, él está enamorado de mí- susurro con culpa

-¿Qué?- exclamo Astoria

-Hija, debes decirle a Pansy antes de que acepte aquello

-¿Cómo que él te ama a ti?- pregunto Astoria, su cara era completamente roja y estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque.

-Estas actuando raro ¿Qué te pasa?- Daphne le cuestiono molesta

-No me pasa nada, solo me sorprendió, es todo- dijo rápidamente con la respiración alterada- Tengo que… tengo que irme- se levantó de la mesa para salir corriendo rápidamente. _"No, Theo debe enamorarse de mí, ¡No de ella!"_ pensó mientras corría a su habitación.

-¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Hija, tienes que decírselo. Y deberías hablar con Theo, no puede hacerle eso. Sería el error más grande de su vida

-Ya lo sé, pero… estamos muy bien en estos momentos Pansy y yo, no quiero que piense lo que no es

-Sé que te preocupa pero tienes que hacerlo, después podría ser peor- le aconsejo tomando su mano y dándole una mirada de comprensión.

-No dejes pasar mucho tiempo Daphne- beso su frente antes de dejarla sola pensando en cómo podría darle esa noticia a Pansy.

* * *

Theo y Draco se encontraban en el departamento que ahora compartían juntos, estaban sentados en la sala donde tenían una televisión enorme con videojuegos, estaban tomando unos tragos antes de comenzar arreglarse y hablando sobre aquello que Theo le había pedido a Draco que investigara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste saber algo?- la voz de Theo era de profunda preocupación

-No mucho la verdad, lo que sea que tu padre está haciendo, lo tiene muy bien escondido y no creo que sea nada bueno Theo – le dijo Draco dándole un trajo a su bebida.

-Lo sabía, el que estemos en problemas de perder todo es por su culpa. Mi madre no soportara este tipo de cosas- se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación

-Pero si hay algo que puede que necesites saber. Algo importante

-¿Qué cosa Draco?- le dijo removiéndose del sillón y acercarse más a su amigo

-Pues aparte de lo que tiene escondido, me entere que está tiendo problemas de apuesta y creo que ha recaído

-¿Drogas?- frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza – ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué tipo de drogas?

-Cocaína… más que nada- Draco se acercó a su amigo- Necesita ayuda Theo

-No…- negó –Ya había tenido estos problemas antes Draco, lo que el necesita es que esta vez salga por sí solo. Quiere que me case con Pansy para salvar a la familia de las tonterías que está cometiendo – Draco lo miro sorprendido.

-Vaya eso no me habías dicho – se burló - ¿En realidad quiere que te cases para que ella pague sus deudas?

-Si bueno – volvió a negar con la cabeza una vez más – pero lo más seguro es que Daphne ya le haya dicho y si no, aun así no pienso hacerlo.

-Se volverá loca- se rio Draco al imaginar a la pelinegra - ¿Se lo dirás hoy?

-Si… si es que no lo sabe- suspiro Theo- Y no da risa Draco, no quiero lastimarla.

-De acuerdo…- levanto las manos en forma de paz, su vista viajo a la puesta al escuchar que alguien tocaba con insistencia – Ve tú, yo iré a prepararme para hoy – le dijo Draco el cual se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Theo rodó los ojos, pensando que su amigo jamás sentaría cabeza, para cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Daphne frente a él, sintió el mundo paralizarse.

-Daphne…-susurro torciendo su boca en una media sonrisa.

-Solo vengo advertirte, que debes decirle a Pansy… porque si no lo haré yo- le advirtió sin moverse un solo paso de donde estaba

-¿A eso viniste solamente?- le pregunto molesto

-Lo digo enserio Theo… debes de hacer lo correcto, no puedes usar a Pansy de ese modo.

-No te preocupes por eso, si pienso decírselo

-Pero no hoy, es un día importante para ella y está emocionada.

-Sí, no pensaba hacerlo hoy… y Daph, solo quiero que sepas que lo hago no porque sea lo correcto, sino porque estoy enamorado de ti Daph.- trato de acercarse pero ella se alejó de él.

-Entiéndelo Theo… estoy con Harry ahora. – Lo miro un poco triste- Lo siento.

Se quedaron callados un momento antes de que Daphne se fuera sin decir ni una palabra más, Theo suspiro al perderla de vista y regreso para empezar a prepararse para la Mascarada de Hogwarts, no tardó mucho en estar listo, para cuando salió Draco ya se había marchado. Se acercó a la mesa de la sala donde había una pequeña caja con su nombre.

" _¡Theo, estas cosas son geniales! No tenemos que mandar lechuzas y esperar a que lleguen y tampoco tienes que venir hasta acá, al menos que sea importante. Solo presiona el botón rojo y espera a que la pantalla encienda, después marca este número y presiona el botón verde. ¡Hubieras visto el tiempo que me llevo entenderlo! Te amo._

Theo rio un poco, él sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía en la mano. Marco el número y la voz emocionada de Pansy sonó de otro lado de la bocina, la cual tuvo que alejar un poco de su oreja.

" _¡Theo! ¿Apoco no es genial este aparato?" la voz emocionada de Pansy era indudable._

-Si lo es Pans… ¿Estas lista ya?- le pregunto

" _Así es, pero tengo una idea mejor….- se mordió el labio antes de decir lo que tenía en mente – Theo… te veré en Hogwarts. Quiero darte algo especial esta noche- un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas._

-De acuerdo Pans, te veré ahí

" _Si, pero me tendrás que encontrar primero"_

-¿Cómo? Si todos iremos con máscaras- se rio

" _Una pista: Teníamos 10 años, mi primer fiesta ¿De qué iba vestida? Encuentra ese vestido. Te amo"_

-Hey espera…- se despegó el teléfono al escuchar el sonido de colgado – Ni siquiera recuerdo su primera fiesta ¿Cómo demonios recordare su vestido?- se dijo a si mismo con frustración. -¿Qué será ese algo especial?- se preguntó antes de salir del departamento, no sin antes acomodarse el traje de satín color negro que llevaba y tomar una máscara como el fantasma de la ópera.

Para cuando Theo llego a Hogwarts, se quedó sorprendido, había sido arreglado de tal forma para que todos no reconocieran el lugar, era como buscar el Gran comedor en un gran laberinto, lleno de luces, y telas por todos lados, como una época medieval. Había tanta gente que encontrar a Pansy iba hacer muy difícil y más si no sabía de qué iba vestida.

-Daphne- susurro al ver a una rubia que reconocería con los ojos cerrados, vestía un vestido morado pegado al cuerpo largo, con una abertura que dejaba ver una de sus largas piernas. Se había quedado idiotizado con la imagen de Daphne que ni siquiera se había fijado en el joven pelinegro de ojos esmeralda que la tenía sujeta de la cintura y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muerta de risa.

" _Qué demonios le ve a ese cara rajada" pensó Theo al ver su traje negro común y corriente, sus zapatos negros sin chiste y su cabello desordenado "Debería cortárselo" pensó al verlo._

-Daphne… Potter- saludo con una inclinación de cabeza cuando llego a ellos, Harry se lo quedo mirando detrás de su máscara blanca, parecida a un zorro.

-¿Cómo nos reconociste?- pregunto Harry sin creerlo

-Es fácil reconocer a Daphne- le dijo sonriendo de lado en forma arrogante – Reconocería esas…

-Vamos Harry, tengo sed- dijo de pronto Daphne alejando a Harry del lugar antes de que Theo terminara. Él la miro irse antes de salir a buscar a Draco con celos, mientras que Daph solo le lanzo una mirada furiosa mientras alejaba a Harry de ahí.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Creí que querías que me llevara con ellos?- le pregunto Harry confundido, mientras servía en dos vasos ponche, en una mesa que habían puesto sobre el pasillo, para recibirlos al momento de llegar.

-Sí, pero eso puede ser otro día – le dijo tomando el vaso que tenía en su mano –Hoy quiero que este día seamos solo nosotros dos- le dijo pasando sus brazos por su hombros, Harry los coloco en su cintura mientras sonreía a ella.

-Me parece perfecto… eso quiere decir que ¿Nada de Parkinson por hoy verdad?- le cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona

-Claro…- le contesto y justo cuando iba ab besarlo…

-¡Daphne!- Pansy llego a su lado sosteniendo su máscara sobre su mano - ¿Has visto a Theo?

-Hola a ti también Parkinson- dijo Harry separándose de su novia con molestia

-Lo que sea Potter- le dijo sin prestarle mínima atención -¿Lo has visto? Se supone que debería estarme buscando- volvió la mirada a Daphne.

-Lo vi hace poco, iba hacia el gran salón. Bueno si es que lo encuentra- le dijo mirando el castillo y con cierta pizca de burla en su voz

-¿Puedes darnos un minuto Potter?- le dijo Pansy tomando a Daphne del brazo y alejándola un poco de Harry que no había dicho nada

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sucede nada, solo quería decirte que si lo llegas a ver dile que lo espero en donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso…- se comenzó alejar de ella sin dejar de verla- Hoy planeo entregarme a él- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¡Pansy espera!- le grito tratando de alcanzarla pero una multitud de jóvenes disfrazados le impidieron el paso haciéndola perder de vista- ¡Pansy!

-Hay Daphne… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

-Harry… yo sé que dije que nada de Pansy hoy

-¿Ahora que Daphne?, ¿Acaso Parkinson será una intromisión entre nosotros siempre?

-No entiendes Harry ¡Ella…-

-¡No Daphne! Lo prometiste… este día era para nosotros

-Pero necesito encontrarla antes de que cometa una tontería

-Parkinson sabe cuidarse sola y si hace tonterías es porque ella misma así lo quiere

-No entiendes Harry

-No, entiendo que te preocupas por ella pero no puedes estar siempre ahí

-Harry escúchame-le dijo tomándolo de los hombros- Te amo, y entiendo que quieras pasar todo este día conmigo, y te explicare todo pero debo encontrar a Pansy- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Harry suspiro al verla irse, comenzaba a cansarle la situación con Parkinson-Harry- escucho su nombre antes de girarse y ver a Hermione.

-¡Mione!- le dijo mirando a su amiga, que vestía un vestido azul de tirantes- ¡Te vez hermosa!- le dijo haciendo sonrojarse a su amiga.

-Gracias ¿Dónde está Daphne?

-Fue a buscar a Parkinson- negó con la cabeza – Estoy harto de esto Hermione. Siempre que queremos tener un tiempo para nosotros, Parkinson o si no es Nott se interponen. Todo era mejor cuando no estamos en Londres.

-Son sus amigos Harry, es normal que se preocupe por ellos- lo tomo del brazo para comenzar a caminar – Tu harías lo mismo por nosotros

-Sí, pero siento que hay algo que me oculta

-¿Por qué piensas una cosa así?

-No lo sé, solo lo siento. Como estoy casi seguro que hay algo acerca de lo que sucedió en su fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿Con Nott? No crees que si tuvo algo que ver ¿O sí?

-No lo sé Mione… no lo sé- ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando por fin dieron al Gran Comedor, Hermione no supo que decir y la gente y la música había hecho que ambos no escucharan lo que sea que quisieran decir, Hermione frunció el ceño cuando un Draco Malfoy paso y le dio un leve empujón en el brazo.

-Te vez bien Granger- le dijo burlón al momento de pasar, con dos jóvenes que Harry y Hermione jamás habían visto en su vida. Draco siguió su camino hacia la mesa de ponche, donde un Theo aburrido y con la mirada cansada, tomaba de un sorbo su trago.

-Draco… -susurro cuando lo vio -¿Has visto a Pansy?

-No, estoy ocupado ¿No lo ves?- le dijo Draco cuando le daba un beso en el cuello a la rubia que tenía a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas que vestido uso en su primer cumpleaños?- Draco lo miro confundido al escuchar aquello, pero después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Fue aquel de princesa de color rosa, ¿Recuerdas? Te burlaste de ella y lloro tanto que me mancho el traje asqueroso que mi madre me puso.

-Cierto… le dije que parecía…

-Algodón de azúcar- termino Draco soltando una carajada

-Te veo después- Draco lo vio irse mientras se preguntaba cómo podía recordar aquello después de tanto tiempo, para cuando giro el rostro, Pansy salía entre la multitud, con aquel vestido rosa, acercándose a él. Durante todo el camino que le tomo a la pelinegra llegar a él, Draco sintió una punzada en el corazón, y en su mente no podía pensar en que jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Algo dentro de él se movió con fuerza.

-Malfoy…- Pansy estaba frente a él mirándolo - ¡Draco!- grito logrando que el rubio saliera del trance en que había estado. La miro y pudo notar en su rostro el cansancio y los ojos rojos.

-Has estado llorando…

-¿Qué? Yo no…- comenzó Pansy y miro hacia otro lado para quitarse una lágrima de la mejilla

-Supongo que Daphne te lo dijo…- supuso Draco moviendo la cabeza para mirarla

-¿Qué?- Pansy lo miro confundida

-¿Theo? ¿Fue Theo?

-De…

-Lo siento Pansy… eso debió doler, saber que Theo te propondría matrimonio- continuo Draco sin siquiera dejarla decir nada, pues la música no dejaba escuchar los susurros de Pansy donde no entendía lo que Draco quería decirle.

-¿Cómo…- Pansy se le ilumino la cara al escuchar eso

-…Solo para que su familia no quedara en la ruina, supuse que Daphne te lo diría, pero veo que fue Theo, eso me sorprende- Draco dejo de hablar cuando se acercó a él con la mirada fija y los ojos inundados.

-¿Qué rayos dijiste?- le dijo entre dientes

Draco se quedó en silencio al comprender que la había regado, que ella no sabía nada aun- No lo sabias- susurro culpable.

-Draquito a qué hora bailaremos- dijo una de sus acompañantes, que comenzaba aburrirse.

-Largo de aquí- les gruño

-¿Qué?

-¡Dije largo!- les grito y ambas le lanzaron una mirada furiosa antes de dejar solos a la pareja que se miraban fijamente.

-No es verdad… ¡Dime que lo que dijiste no es cierto!- le grito temblando de ira

-Mira yo pensé que lo sabias…

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo girando sobre su eje, dándole la espalda y llevándose una mano a la boca

-Pansy…- Draco coloco una mano sobre su hombro descubierto, justo en el momento en que ella rompía en llanto, Draco se quitó la máscara y la giro para abrazarla con fuerza mientras ella lloraba una vez más, con aquel mismo vestido, arreglado ahora para la edad que tenía, sobre sus hombros.

-Me siento tan estúpida-susurro- Dices que Daphne lo sabía- se separó de él quitándose las lágrimas y cobrando la compostura, después de todo era una Parkinson y no debían verse en ese estado.

-Eso fue lo que Theo me dijo…- Pansy comenzó a girar buscando con la mirada, y a lo lejos pudo visualizar a Daphne junto con Theo, parecían estar discutiendo, sin decirle nada a Draco, se fue caminando hacia la pareja, con el detrás para detenerla por si hacia una locura.

Daphne y Theo quienes se habían encontrado tan solo unos minutos estaban discutiendo, el castaño había tomado un poco de más.

-¡Estas ebrio Theo!- exclamo molesta

-¿A ti que más te da?- le espeto

-Pansy quiere entregarse a ti imbécil… y en este estado es más probable que pase- le quito la bebida de las manos, lo cual enfureció al castaño

-Yo no quiero a Pansy en mi cama, ¡Te quiero a ti!- la tomo de los hombros con fuerza

-Me estas lastimando Theo… - Daphne lo empujo y saco su varita pronunciando un hechizo para bajarle la ebriedad

-¿Por qué hace eso?

-Lo hago por Pansy, no dejare que cometa ese error

-Daphne, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- pregunto Harry una vez que los había visto desde lejos y llego hasta ellos.

-No pasa nada Harry- le dijo sin quitar la vista furiosa sobre Theo

-Vamos, porque no le dices la verdad- se burló Theo

-Cállate Theo… -le gruño Daphne molesta

-¿De qué verdad está hablando?- se acercó a ellos quedando en medio y dejando a fuera a Hermione que miraba el lugar con vergüenza

-Chicos, creo que deben calmarse- les sugirió, había visto que algunos de los exalumnos se fijaban en ellos.

-No te metas Granger- Nott ni siquiera la miro cuando dijo aquello

-Cuidado con lo que dices Nott- gruño Harry pegándose mas a el

-Ya basta Theo…Harry – pidió Daphne interponiéndose entre los dos

-Yo no confiaría tanto en tu novia Potter

-Chicos…- susurro Hermione que desde lejos había visto a Pansy acercarse con la mirada fija en el trio

-¿Qué quieres? No ves que…-

-Pansy no se ve muy feliz que digamos- interrumpió a la rubia, Harry se hizo a un lado dejando el campo visual libre.

-Pansy…- comenzó Theo, pero cuando trato de acercarse la mano de Pansy dio contra su rostro, todos se quedaron callados sin decir absolutamente nada, incluso Draco, el cual era conocido por burlarse de cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Theo la miro con la mano sobre su mejilla.

-Pansy…- susurro Daphne acercándose a ella

-¿Qué demonios?-Exclamo Harry tomando la muñeca de su novia cuando Pansy la cacheteo también. Daphne se incorporó rápidamente confundida

-Lo sabias… sabias que iba a entregarme a él y no dijiste nada- sus ojos se llenaron de agua, pero trato de controlarlas para que no se liberaran.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- le grito Daphne mirando a Theo furiosa

-¡Yo no le he dicho nada!- exclamo molesta –Tu- siseo mirando a Draco y tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

-Pensé que ya lo sabía- trato de defenderse

-¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!-grito Harry molesto, no estaba comprendiendo nada y eso lo estaba enfureciendo.

-Harry tranquilízate-trato de calmarlo Hermione, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Pansy yo quería decírtelo desde que me entere, pero no quería arruinarte esta noche hasta que me dijiste lo que planeabas, estuve buscándote como loca- trato de explicarse Daphne sin hacerle caso a Harry

-Yo también iba a decírtelo- dijo Theo rápidamente

-¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme que sucede aquí?!- exclamo Harry molesto una vez más, y por primera vez todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Yo puedo explicártelo Potter… ¿Quieres saber la verdad?- le dijo Pansy mirándolo

-Pansy por favor, no hagas esto- le pidió Daphne

-Si se acostó con Theo cuando era mi novio… y ahora ella sabía que Theo quería proponerme matrimonio para salvar a su familia de sus deudas. ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?- le dijo Pansy mirándolo fijamente. – Lamento decepcionarte Potter, pero esta persona no es lo que creíste ser.- dejo de mirarlo para ponerse frente a Daphne, una vez más su mano quito unas cuantas lagrimas que lograron escaparse- Esta persona que ahora finge ser una dama, no era más que una borracha que se acostaba con el primero que se le cruzara en el camino, ¡inclusive el novio de su mejor amiga! ¡La persona que más amaba en esta maldito mundo!- grito con furia dejando escapar las lágrimas que trato con fuerza de contener – Eres un asco, ¡Ambos son un asco! ¡Y jamás los voy a perdonar! ¡Jamás!

-Estas mintiendo- susurro Harry, sin querer creérselo

-¿Lo hago?

-¿Daphne? ¿Es cierto?- la rubia tembló al escucharlo, y por más que quiso negarlo las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

-Atrévete a negarlo… solo te recuerdo que la verdad siempre sale a luz- le dijo Pansy antes de caminar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, sin poder contener las lágrimas y dejando a los demás en estado estático por unos momentos.

-Lo siento- dijo Theo recobrando la postura y saliendo detrás de Pansy, seguido del rubio.

-Hermione, creo que es mejor que nos dejes solos- le pidió Harry, la cual solo asintió antes de irse y dejarlos solos.

-Harry…

-¿Lo hiciste? Dime la verdad- le pidió tomándola de las manos

-Yo… estaba ebria Harry

-¡Es tu mejor amiga! Debiste detenerte- le soltó las manos, estaba decepcionado

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, me sentí fatal después de eso- trato de tomarlo de la cara, pero le detuvo las manos

-Pero no se lo dijiste… trataste de ocultárselo. ¿Qué cosas más me has ocultado?

-Ninguna Harry yo…

-Pues no te creo, me mentiste acerca de quien eras…- soltó sus muñecas lentamente- Y eso es una de las cosas que más odio en este mundo. No, no quiero volver a verte- dijo antes de irse y dejar a Daphne parada en aquel lugar con los ojos llorosos.

* * *

-Theo… ¡Theo espera!- le grito Draco detrás

-Todo esto es tú culpa Draco- se volvió a verlo y Draco se detuvo en ese instante

-¿Mi culpa? – Repitió con molestia – No Theo… Yo no fui quien engaño a Pansy y la iba a usar de salvavidas y si sabes lo que te conviene la dejas en paz por este día. Ella ya tuvo suficiente

-¿A ti que te preocupa?- le pregunto acercándose a el

-Es mi amiga, así que te lo advierto… déjala en paz, al menos por hoy- le pidió, Theo solo resoplo antes de desaparecer del pasillo.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo- una voz desde lejos llego a sus oídos

-¿Pansy?- miro por todos lados, hasta que la vio salir de un rincón oscuro - ¿Estas bien?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien Malfoy?- una risa sin ganas salió de sus labios

-Es claro que no… ¿Quieres un trago?- le sugirió

-No quiero ir a su departamento y mucho menos quiero que me vean en este estado, soy una Parkinson- se quitó las lágrimas y suspiro para componerse

-Conozco un lugar tranquilo y privado ¿Vamos?- le ofreció la mano y ella la tomo sin dudar. Aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un departamento, pero un poco más grande del que compartía con Theo, con un mini bar en la estancia

-¿Otro departamento?- le pregunto Pansy cuando camino unos pasos hacia la sala

-Bueno, no me gusta llevar a mis conquistas a casa con…

-¿Conquistas? - pregunto mirándolo mientras servía dos tragos en unos vasos pequeños.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…- arrastro las palabras acercándose a ella y entregándole el vaso

-Claro, ¿Cómo lo haces por cierto?- camino hacia el sillón dejándose caer, con aquel pomposo vestido rosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- se sentó a su lado mirándola atentamente

-Para no sentir nada… quiero decir, yo demuestro que no me importa y que soy fuerte, pero la realidad es Malfoy… que no es verdad. Si me importa y duele como el demonio sentirse así- se tomó el trago de jalón y lo tambaleo frente a él para que le sirviera otro.

-No lo sé, supongo que no he encontrado a la persona que logre que baje la guardia- le sirvió otro trago y dejo la botella sobre la mesa que tenían frente.

-Espero que cuando la encuentres, no te rompa el corazón- le deseo

-Ven aquí tonta- le dijo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y abriendo los brazos para que se acomodara sobre su pecho y abrazarla. Le sonrió antes de acercarse y acomodarse sobre su pecho.

-Gracias Draco- le dijo antes de que con una mano le acariciara el brazo- Creo que si parezco un algodón de azúcar- comento con una risa sin ganas

\- No, no lo eres…- le dio un pequeño beso sobre el cabello- Tu eres una princesa.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que dijiste en mi primer cumpleaños- levanto un poco, para acomodar su cabeza sobre el brazo y mirarlo con una sonrisa agradecida. Levanto la mano para acariciar su mejilla y después acomodar un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja. Pansy se acercó más y Draco comprendió lo que quería hacer.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- le pregunto dejando la mano sobre su cuello

-Sí... lo estoy- fue lo último que ambos dijeron antes de besarse lentamente...


	5. Amistad

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Entonces ellos rompieron?- estaba sentada sobre la cama acariciando el rubio cabello de su hermana, tratando de darle ánimos.

-Si… y ahora Harry me odia al igual que Pansy. Ha pasado una semana y ni siquiera me deja entrar a su casa- estaba boca abajo abrazando una almohada.

-¿Pansy o Harry?

-Ambos, pero ahora me interesa más arreglar las cosas con Pansy. Realmente la lastime ¿Sabes?- se sentó sobre la cama abrazando su almohada y la cara de tristeza sobre ella era notoria.

-¿No estas molesta por que arruino tu relación con Potter?

-Ella solo dijo la verdad, la cual yo jamás me atreví a decir, así que no… no la culpo por lo que hizo. ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto cuando miro pararse.

-Olvide que tenía algo que hacer, todo se va arreglar ya lo veras- le grito una vez que iba por el angosto pasillo de su casa, tenía que arreglar la situación con Potter o si no, Theo podría actuar y eso no le convenía a la pequeña de las Greengrass. Es por eso que se apareció en la Mansión Parkinson, ni siquiera espero a que la recibieran, ella simplemente se decidió a ir hasta la habitación de Pansy e entrar sin avisar.

-¿Astoria?- pregunto una vez que salió del baño, con una mascarilla de color crema sobre su cara -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar Pansy-le dijo sonriendo antes de sentarse en un pequeño descalzador que tenía frente a su cama.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca con molestia -¿Acerca de qué? ¿Daphne?- se sentó sobre el tocador con la vista fija sobre la hermana pequeña -si es así pierdes el tiempo, no quiero oírte.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo. ¡Ella te ama! Eres su mejor amiga

-¿Y a una amiga se le hace lo que ella me hizo?-

-Yo estaba ahí Pansy, se perfectamente lo mal que se sintió después de haber hecho eso con Theo- se levantó y se hinco frente a ella.

-Aparte de eso, no me dijo lo de Theo y su familia… ¡Casi me entregaba a él!- exclamo por lo bajo como si tuviera miedo que alguien la escuchara

-Ella quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo…

-¿Miedo de que?- le pregunto molesta, levantándose del asiento para que no viera sus ojos cristalinos.

-De que pensaras que lo hacía para quitártelo y acéptalo, eso hubieras pensado- se levantó del suelo para mirarla cara a cara, pero Pansy seguía dándole la espalda, mirando hacia la ventana. -¿O lo vas a negar?

Pansy se quedó en silencio al escucharla, sabía que tenía razón en aquello -¿Está enojada porque arruine su relación con Potter?- pregunto girándose lentamente para verla.

-Sorprendentemente no Pansy… y en verdad le interesa Potter, pero le importa más su estúpida e egoísta mejor amiga- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver sonreír a Pansy- Me tengo que ir, pero piensa lo que te dije- se dio la vuelta y al momento que tomo la perilla de la puerta…

-Espera, iré contigo- le dijo Pansy entrando al baño, para terminar de arreglarse, Astoria se sentó de nuevo sobre el descalzador y sonrió.

-Merlín son un genio- susurro para sí misma – Em Pans

-¡¿Si?!

-Veras, Daphne puede fingir que no le interesa lo de Potter, pero creo que tu tal vez puedas ayudar en eso…

-Tienes razón- dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe- No me agrada Potter pero la hace feliz – se sentó a su lado mientras se colocaba los zapatos. - ¿Pero cómo demonios hablare con él? No tengo su número y ni siquiera sé dónde vive.

-¿Compraste un celular?- pregunto sorprendida cuando la vio jugar con el aparato sobre su mano

-Son geniales- dijo algo apenada

-Bueno, eso puede ayudar… Daphne debe tener guardado su celular, así que solo es cosa de husmear.

-Claro, tienes razón. Vayamos ya- se levantó y tomo su bolsa para salir, pero Astoria se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Has visto o sabido de Draco?- se dio media vuelta para mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera preocupada o confundida.

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?- cuestiono Pansy algo nerviosa y esperando a que la pequeña no se diera cuenta. Ni siquiera quería recordar aquello.

-Nada importante, solo que no lo he visto.

Para cuando llegaron Pansy se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de Daphne, toco la puerta al momento de que la abría con lentitud, su amiga estaba acostada sobre la cama pero al momento en que la vio se levantó de ella sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Pansy con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Tu, no estas molesta?- pregunto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su mejor amiga

-Lo estaba… pero, tus eres como mi hermana Daph… y tal vez no fue la mejor manera de enterarme, pero aun así gracias- tomo su mano entre la suya dando un ligero apretón.

-Pero yo no te dije nada, fue Draco- le contesto confundida

-Lo sé, pero al parecer a Malfoy no le pasaron la información completa y… eso es lo de menos Daphne. Ahora la pregunta sería ¿Me perdonas a mí por arruinarte las cosas con Potter?- Daphne sonrió jalándola para atraparla en un amoroso abrazo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Pans… al fin y al cabo, tenías razón. Todo sale a la luz de una forma u otra- se separaron y sentaron sobre la orilla de la cama.

-Pero tal vez pueda arreglarlo, es lo menos que podría hacer

-No tienes que hacerlo, en verdad Pans- le tomo ambas manos- En serio.

\- Pero porque

-Pans, enserio no quiero que intentes nada ¿Si? Arreglare esto yo misma- le suplico

-Bien- rodo los ojos

-Enserio Pans – le advirtió

-Dije que Okay, no intentare nada

-Daphne ¿Me prestas tu bolso?- pregunto Astoria cuando llego al cuarto de su hermana, la cual se dio una mirada de complicidad con Pansy, que asintió ligeramente al verla.

-Sí, adelante

-¿Y qué harás?

-Esperar a que quiera hablar conmigo- se encogió de hombros sin saber que más podía hacer

-¿Y si jamás quiere hablar contigo?

-¿Y tú que harás con Theo?- le pregunto Daphne un poco molesta por las preguntas, cosa que dejo inquieta a Pansy y estática a Astoria. –Lo siento yo…

-No. Está bien, no te preocupes- la detuvo suspirando – El ni siquiera ha ido a verme para intentar arreglar algo, así que ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-Yo que tú, no le volvería hablar- sugirió Astoria desde atrás

-Somos amigos As, al menos podrían intentar ser eso, amigos- sugirió Daphne

-Por el momento, creo que lo mejor es que este alejada de él- concordó Pansy con Astoria quien la miro y sonrió.

-En fin, sabes siempre no usare tu bolsa. Demasiado grande- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Astoria es muy entrometida últimamente- resoplo Daphne

-Bueno si no hubiera sido por ella, no estaría aquí. Dale más crédito a tu pequeña hermana.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-No sé, ha estado muy extraña… ¿Te vas?- pregunto al verla levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Tengo que. Voy a preparar todo para mi fiesta de cumpleaños 19 ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro, pensé que no harías nada. Eso es bueno Pansy

-Sí, necesito distracción, en fin. Nos vemos después.- se dieron un fuerte abrazo

-Te quiero Pans

-Y yo a ti- le contesto antes de salir de la habitación y toparse con Astoria quien le estiraba un pedazo de papel el cual tomo.

-¿Segura que es este el numero? –La miro inquisitiva mente – no quiero hablarle a otra persona.

-Segurísima Parkinson. Haz tu magia

Pansy la miro marcharse, arqueo una ceja con arrogancia, mientras marcaba el numero –Pan comido – dijo antes de comenzar a caminar por las escaleras.

"¿Bueno?- la voz de Harry contesto del otro lado, algo desconcertado.

-Buen día Potter, necesito hablar contigo hoy mismo.-le ordeno, mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento.

"¿Parkinson? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces con un teléfono muggle?- le cuestiono, miro a Ron que estaba a su lado con Luna, y encogió los hombros, no tenía idea de que pasaba.

 _-Eso es lo de menos Potty- rodo los ojos con pesadez – Te veo en el café Green Master en unos…- miro su reloj para comprobar la hora- 30 minutos, no faltes. Es importante.- colgó el celular y desapareció de casa de Daphne._

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto Ron al ver el rostro confundido de Harry

-Quiere verme en 30 minutos en el Green Master

-¿Y vas a ir?- pregunto Luna con una sonrisa

-Es Harry amor, claro que ira. Su segundo nombre es curiosidad-se burló Ron, haciendo que Luna soltara una risita.

-Muy gracioso Ron, pero tienes razón. Iré a darme una ducha- contesto usando la toalla que tenía para secarse el sudor que tenía por el ejercicio de la mañana.

-No sé cómo puede correr tanto- escucho a Ron decir a lo lejos, mientras él se reía de aquello.

Para cuando salió de la ducha, se colocó sus pantalones vaqueros negro, una camisa de mezclilla. Se apareció a la vuelta del café Green Master, no muy seguro de a lo que iba. Cuando cruzo la puerta del café, la mano de Pansy lo jalo pegándolo a ella.

-Hasta que llegas- le recrimino

-Dijiste 30 minutos-dijo el como si nada

-Te hable a las 4:30 Potter, son las 5:35- le dijo entre dientes, al ver que varía gente los estaba mirando. Ella sonrió y comenzó a jalarlo hasta llevarlo a una mesa escondida en una esquina, y lo empujo sobre el asiento. - ¿Sabes lo que es puntualidad?- le dijo burlona

-¿Sabes lo que es vestirse?- le contesto el entrecerrando los ojos, queriéndose reír al verla, parecía traer un saco demasiado enorme, una gorra negra y lentes.

-Es para que no me reconozcan tarado- le dijo molesta, quitándose la gorra y los lentes. - No pueden verme con San Potter.

-Como sea Parkinson ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

-Que modales… - le contesto haciéndose la indignada por su tono

-No me digas que quieres vengarte de Daphne conmigo, porque si es así yo no…

-¡Giu! ¡Por supuesto que no Potter! ¿Cómo demonios pudo ocurrírsete eso?- chasqueo la lengua como si fuera a darle nauseas.

-Tengo un buen equipo- le dijo recargándose sobre la mesa indignado

-Y yo no quiero saberlo- le dijo haciendo lo mismo – No te hable para eso Potty.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Para pelear… vine hablar de Daphne- se recargo sobre el respaldo y cruzo los brazos.

-¡Buen día, bienvenidos a Green Master!- los interrumpió la camarera con una sonrisa demasiado impactante.

-Yo no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Harry mirando a la camarera con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

-Dos capuchinos, rápido por favor-le ordeno Pansy, quien dejo de mirarla para tronarle los dejos a Harry.-Me vas oír o si no juro que te perseguiré toda la vida.- lo amenazo

-Si vas a decirme lo horrible y todas las mentiras que me dijo no quiero saberlo- se cruzó de brazos mientras resoplaba.

-Te equivocas Potter, quiero ayudar a Daphne.

-¿Después de lo que te hizo?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño confundido, justo en el momento en que los cafés llegaron a su mesa

-¿Algo más que pueda servirles?

-No gracias- le contesto Pansy con una mueca en su rostro

-Cualquier cosa que necesiten mi nombre es Alexandra- les contesto antes de inclinar la cabeza

-Ella me da un poco de miedo- dijo Pansy mirando irse a la mujer de sonrisa impactante

-Si- susurro Harry, sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance - ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres ayudarla después de lo que hizo?

-Sí.

-¿A que ella y yo regresemos?- se señaló, aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¡Sí! ¿Es tan difícil de entender?- pregunto molesta

-La verdad si, lo es. Hace una semana dijiste que jamás los perdonarías

-Lo sé, pero Daphne tenía sus motivos para no habérmelo dicho- le dio un sorbo a su café, componiendo su temperamento.

-¿Qué se acostó con tu novio? ¿Qué motivos podría tener para no decirte eso?-coloco los codos sobre la mesa, sinceramente no comprendía.

-No hablo de eso Potter, eso ya lo sabía yo. Ella misma me lo dijo- le dio una mirada de extrañez a su pregunta. -¿No te dijo eso?

-A ver, ¿Entonces por qué fue todo lo de hogwarts? En la Mascarada

-Yo estaba molesta porque Daphne sabía que…- su mirada bajo a su vaso algo avergonzada de lo que iba a decir- Yo me iba a entregar a Theo ese día, y el solo seguía conmigo por lo de las deudas y no quiso decirme nada, porque tenía miedo.

-Y yo que creí que Nott era el más correcto de todos.

-Lo es.

-¿Y dices que no te lo dijo por miedo? ¿A qué?-rodo los ojos como si no creyera aquello.

-Acéptalo Potter. Tal vez no, nos llevemos o conozcamos pero sabes perfectamente como reacciono- lo miro fijamente, con una mirada de "No te hagas el que no sabes"

-En eso tienes razón… ahora comprendo por qué la insistencia de querer encontrarte- le dio por primera vez un sorbo a su café, mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Y? ¿Le darás una oportunidad o no?- quiso saber

-No lo sé Parkinson, ¿Cómo crees que me siento? No pudo ni siquiera confiar en mí y decirme como era en realidad hace tiempo

-Si como si fuera muy fácil decir, "Hey era una ebria que tenía sexo con cualquiera" ¡Claro, le hubieras hecho caso!- exclamo con burla, el ojiverde evito su mirada mientras dada un sorbo. –Yo sé que Daphne se equivocó, pero todos somos humanos y todos nos equivocamos Potter. No la juzgues tan rápido sin saber por la mierda que ha pasado.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- le dijo sin interés, Pansy resoplo y rodo los ojos antes de tomar su bolso y levantarse de la mesa, la vio caminar y frunció la boca como luchando para contenerse, pero de inmediato dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y corrió tras ella.

-Espera, tienes razón ¿Dónde está?- le pregunto una vez que la detuvo fuera del local

-Es su casa- se giró con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Eres el diablo Parkinson

-¿Yo?- le dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida- Tal vez- le dijo antes de tomar su brazo y desaparecer.

-¡Odio este método!- exclamo molesto Harry, cuando sintió las arcadas en su estomago

-No seas llorón Potty

-Mi nombre es Harry- le dijo jalándole un mechón de cabello

-¡Tu no hiciste eso!- exclamo sorprendida y con la boca abierta

-Si lo hice-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual provoco que Pansy le jalara el cabello y no lo soltara.

-Nadie toca mi cabello Potter- le gruño, pero esta vez Harry no se quedó atrás y claro que con menos fuerza también le agarro el cabello, provocando el menos dolor posible.

-¡Suéltame!- le grito, ambos inclinados, con las manos sobre sus cabellos

-¡Suéltame tu!

-Potter te juro que si no me sueltas te hare un enorme grano sobre tu cara

-Yo también puedo hacerlo- ambos sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaron con ellas.

-¿Qué demonios?- la voz de Astoria los hizo levantar la mirada justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría de golpe y ahora Daphne y Astoria los miraban confundidos. Ambos se soltaron de inmediato.

-Potter viene hablar contigo- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa antes de empujar a Harry hacia el cuarto de su amiga- Me las pagaras- amenazo a Harry antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Lograste traerlo.

-Era pan comido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Mantenme al tanto, tengo que planear una fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Iras verdad?

-¿Le dirás a Theo? ¿Draco?- pregunto Astoria tratando de disimular el interés

-No lo sé, tal vez- se acercó a ella y se despidieron de beso- Hasta luego As.

-Adiós- dijo antes de saltar como loca una vez que Pansy desapareció- ¡Theo será mío!-exclamo despacio para que no la escucharan.

* * *

-Le dije que no planeara nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos una vez que Harry tomo asiento sobre la cama.

-La verdad me sorprendió que lo hiciera- se rasco la cabeza al decir aquello – Ella me lo explico.

-Harry lamento tanto no habértelo dicho, tenía miedo de que no me quisieras al saber la clase de persona que fui antes- jugaba con sus uñas mientras decía aquellas palabras, su voz se escuchaba entre cortada, del nervio que le provocaba.

-Ese no es el problema de todo esto Daphne. Sea lo que fuiste hace 6 meses, no define lo que eres ahora, pero me mentiste. ¿Cómo esperas que confié en ti? – se levantó de la cama y camino hacia ella, escucho un sollozo ahogado de su parte.

-Pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora Harry. ¿No cuenta eso al menos?

-Me lo dices porque ya no podías mantenerlo en secreto.

-¿Así que es todo? – le dolía las palabras de Harry, pero tenía razón. Probablemente si nadie se hubiera enterado, jamás le hubiera dicho a Pansy lo sucedido con Theo.

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos, pero creo que es lo mejor- le tomo las manos – Lo siento Daphne- ella lo abrazo.

-Te amo Harry

-Y yo a ti- le dijo separándose de ella y dándole un ligero beso en los labios, antes de marcharse.

Una vez que llego a su casa, Ron y Luna lo estaban esperando, ambos lo miraron sonrientes, invitándolo a juntarse a ellos, le entregaron una cuchara que el hundió en la nieve.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué quería Parkinson?- le pregunto Ron una vez que se sentó en la isla de la cocina.

-¿Era algo malo?- quiso saber Luna, metiéndose una cuchara de nieve de chocolate a la boca.

-De hecho quería hablar de Daphne, que le diera otra oportunidad

-¿Después de lo que nos contaste?- exclamo Ron confundido

-Sí, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿De Parkinson?- le dijo burlón

-La verdad no, no lo creo- dijo Ron metiéndose un bocado de nieve

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Luna con aquellos ojos soñadores, y una sonrisa

-Bueno es conocida por ser fría, sin sentimientos. Casi nada la lastima- dijo Ron como si todas aquellas cosas fueran obvias.

-No… estoy segura que es una coraza, ¡Como la mía!- los miro a ambos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Si bueno…- dijo Ron volviendo a Harry e ignorando a su novia, quien le dio un codazo- Oye… eso dolió- se quejó Ron sobando el área lastimada.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Daphne siempre?- pregunto Luna ofreciéndole más nieve a Harry que acepto con gusto.

-Nosotros… quedamos como amigos, solamente- suspiro algo cansado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Ron no entendía, su amigo era realmente feliz con ella – Fueron unas cuantas mentiras además, no fue andando contigo.

-Lo sé, pero no tuvo el valor de confiar en mí y yo no quiero alguien así. Lo saben- los miro fijamente – Quiero alguien que sea capaz de mirarme a la cara y decirme lo que en realidad piensa, sin tener miedo a como reaccionare.

-¿Aunque sea doloroso?

-Si… no quiero otra decepción como Ginny – Ron bajo la mirada algo avergonzado por lo que había sucedido con su hermana – Creí que Daphne era diferente.

-Descuida Harry, estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien- le dijo Luna apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, para darle ánimos.

-¿Qué tal Hermione?- sugirió Ron, el ojiverde lo miro con una mirada de "Lo dices enserio"

-No seas tonto Ron…- Luna le dio un zape en la cabeza

-Lo decía en broma- se sobo la cabeza molesto – Ya van dos Luna, luego no te quejes si no te complazco en las noches

-¡Oh no, no empiecen!- dijo Harry con asco

-¿No quieres unirte Harry?- le dijo Ron entre risas, mientras acariciaba a Luna

-¡Ron!- exclamo Luna dándole manotazos en las manos

-Adiós, me voy a la cama- corrió a su cuarto

-Harry pero si son apenas las 8- grito Luna que reía al sentir a Ron hacerle cosquillas

-No me importa- grito al dar un portazo y hechizar su habitación para no escuchar los ruidos de Ron y Luna.

-Creo que debiste ser un poco más amable con él- le reprocho Luna una vez que escucho el portazo

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?-pregunto Ron pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenado

-¿Quieres unirte Harry?- lo arremedo – ¿No vez que esta con el corazón roto?- le paso las manos por su cabello rojizo haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

-Solo quería que sonriera un poco, no lo decía enserio- la tomo de la cintura pegándola a él, dándole un pequeño beso sobre la punta de la nariz.

-Tal vez tenga que enseñarte hacer un poco más sensible Ron- comenzó a desabrochar sus botones de la camisa

-¿Y cómo hará eso Señorita Lovegood?

-¿Te gusta esto Rony?- le dio pequeños besos sobre el pecho

-Siempre y cuando sean tuyos- susurro disfrutando cada beso

-Rayos Ron, no puedo castigarte nunca- gruño tomándolo del cuello para besarlo con fuerza y quitarle la blusa dejando ver su cuerpo bien marcado. – Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.- se besaron una vez más, Ron apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas levantando su camisa con rapidez, hasta lanzarla a un lado dejando a la joven en ropa interior.

-Eres una diosa-le dijo antes de besar su cuello con desesperación, la subió sobre la mesa, justo cuando Luna le baja los pantalones junto con sus boxes.

-Si Harry supiera lo que hacemos en la cocina- suspiro Luna con una sonrisa mientras sentía los besos de Ron sobre todo su cuerpo. –Wow- exclamo cuando sintió la mano de Ron romper sus bragas, tirarlas hacia un lado y hundir sus dedos sobre su sexo – Se siente tan bien- suspiro.

-Eres perfecta Luna. Cásate conmigo – se detuvo, mirándola. Luna se quedó inmóvil al escucharlo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas pálidas

-Te amo Luna… quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Te casarías conmigo?- volvió a preguntar, nervioso y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Luna simplemente volvió a besarlo.

-¡Sí, si…! claro que sí- lo lleno de besos por todas partes

-¿De verdad?

-Nada me haría más feliz Ronald- le hablo con picardía mientras una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente su pecho musculoso, hasta bajar a su miembro- Ahora… ¿En que nos quedamos?- le sonrió

-Pequeña pervertida- dijo antes de besar de nuevo y hundir su miembro erecto dentro de su futura esposa.

-¡Ah! Es enorme- grito sin poder controlarlo, al momento en que Ron la besaba y comenzaban las embestidas con fuerza.

* * *

Pansy se aventó boca abajo sobre su cama exhausta, había pasado el resto de la tarde mirando la decoración, los arreglos, comida y bebidas para su cumpleaños, incluso el repertorio de vestidos que su madre había escogido para ella.

-Es un maldito fastidio- susurro girándose para quedar boca arriba, se quedó unos minutos en esa posición hasta que decidió cambiarse de ropa para dormir. Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo una vez que se había puesto su pijama, se levantó la blusa poniéndose de perfil para mirar su estómago.

-Me cuide sabes- Pansy se bajó la camisa rápidamente y miro hacia ambos lados con pánico hasta encontrar aquella voz que había hablado. Draco estaba recargado sobre la puerta de su baño, con sus manos en los bolsillos y una mirada que Pansy tomo por pervertida.

-¿Qué demonios Malfoy?- le pregunto aventándole un frasco de desodorante que encontró, pero que gracias a los reflejos de buscador de Draco, el atrapo sin problema. -Yo también me cuide no soy destupida.

-Me encanta este olor- le dijo acercándose a ella y entregándoselo, la cual lo puso sobre su tocador molesta justo cuando él se tumbaba sobre su cama, colocando sus manos sobre su nuca. –Ven.

-Nah, ni de broma. Largo-le señalo la puerta molesta

-Vamos Parkinson, lo disfrutaste ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema eres tu Malfoy. Te lo dije ese día, no volverá a suceder, solo somos amigos y es todo- le dijo acercándose a él y jalándolo de la camisa para quitarlo de su cama, pero este la tomo de la cintura y la jalo colocándola a un lado y subiendo sobre ella. -¡Quítate!- le dio pequeños manotazos para quitarlo de encima, pero Draco la tomo de las muñecas para apretarlas sobre la cama, a la altura de su cabeza.

-Vamos Pansy… no niegues que te encanto- le dio pequeños besos sobre su cuello, haciendo que la morena cerrara los ojos, no podía negar que se sentía muy bien los labios de Draco, y casi cae pero un golpe sobre la puerta la hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¡Dije que te muevas!- lo dijo entre dientes y lo empujo tan fuerte que lo tiro de la cama-¡Adelante!- dijo rápidamente levantándose de la cama.

-Su cena Señorita- dijo la elfina con una bandeja sobre las manos

-No tengo hambre- siseo molesta, mirando hacia atrás para ver a Draco, pero él no se había levantado

-Son reglas de su Madre, ama dice que tiene que comer, lo siento.

-Bien, déjalo sobre la mesa, ahora vete-le dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano para que saliera de su recamara.

-Si señorita- dijo la elfina saliendo del lugar, en ese momento Draco se levantó del suelo.

-¿Qué rayos Pansy?-quiso saber

-Es más que obvio, te estoy evitando- le dijo como si nada, tomando una de las uvas de la bandeja de comida que la elfina le había traído.

-No me había dado cuenta- contesto con sarcasmo acercándose a ella- Quiero el por qué.

-Es fácil, no debió pasar así que olvida que sucedió, porque no pasara de nuevo- le sonrió con molestia antes de acostarse en su cama y acobijarse.

-¿No me digas que sigues creyendo que Theo volverá a ti?- se burló recargándose sobre el tocador

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo de que vea que yo soy el amor de su vida, algo de lo que tu jamás conocerás, si sigues por el camino en que vas Malfoy. –lo miro duramente con el afán de molestarlo.

-Eso no pasara Parkinson, solo desperdicias el tiempo- se acercó a su cama

-¿A ti que te importa como desperdicie mi tiempo? ¡Es mi tiempo!- le grito levantándose de nuevo.

-Theo no volverá Pansy- se colocó frente a ella para que lo mirara

-¡El volverá a mí!- lo empujo – Ya lo veras, en mi cumpleaños, al cual no estas invitado por cierto- le dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Soy un Malfoy no necesito invitación- se burló cursándose de brazos.

-Largo Draco, y olvida que sucedió- le dijo abriendo la puerta

-Nos vemos en tu fiesta- le dijo desapareciendo de su habitación sin utilizar la puerta, Pansy la azoto de vuelta con furia, tomo la bandeja con comida y la aventó al escudado antes de volver acostarse.

* * *

Draco apareció en su departamento con el rostro distorsionado de furia, trato de controlarse al ver que Theo se encontraba en el sillón, mirando a la pantalla apagada.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto caminando a la cocina y sacando una botella de Whisky de fuego.

-Mi madre enloqueció al saber el problema de mi padre, ahora ella también quiere que le proponga matrimonio a Pansy.

-¿No les has dicho que rompieron?- Draco sintió un pequeño vuelco en el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Theo.

-No. El problema es que no sabe la verdadera razón de la porque estamos de bancarrota, no sé si deba decírselo. La destruirá

-Es probable, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto quitándole la botella

-No se Draco- le dijo levantándose del sillón – Iré a dormir, ha sido un día difícil.

-Te conozco Theo, sé que harás lo correcto, siempre lo haces- le dijo cuándo lo vio marcharse, no se sentía preocupado… sabía muy bien que de todos, él era el único que hacia lo correcto siempre. – Pansy volverá a mi- dijo dando un sorbo a la botella - ¡Rayos! ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?- se preguntó a si mismo riéndose sin saber por qué aquellos sentimientos por la pelinegra habían aparecido.

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Bueno no eh recibido muchos comentarios, pero la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo al escribir esta historia, no sé si alguna vez vieron Gossip Girl, pero de ahí eh sacado más o menos estos capítulos, fue una inspiración para mí. Así que tengo que decir que algunas escenas no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la autora de Gossip, aunque he hecho mis arreglos y espero les guste.

Muchas gracias (: por leer.


	6. Happy Bday to me

_**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Jk. Rowling es dueña y solo ella.**_

 _ **PD: Dedico este capitulo al actor Alan Rickman, que siempre estará en el corazón de todos. Un excelente actor, siempre estará en mi memoria junto con Robin Williams.**_

Capítulo 5

Un horripilante sonido no dejaba de sonar sobre el oído de Pansy, se movió tomando una de las almohadas y tapándose la cara, pero aquel sonido era tan fuerte que ni siquiera eso había logrado que se quedara acostada en la cama.

-¡Qué demonios es eso!- exclamo molesta sentándose sobre la cama, apartándose el cabello desordenado y mirando hacia su buro, de dónde provenía aquel sonido. Lo tomo y miro el nombre que marcaba la pantalla "Theo". Tomo un profundo y emocionado respiro antes de contestar.

" _¿Que deseas Theo?- contesto fingiendo molestia, pero en realidad su rostro mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa._

-Necesitamos hablar Pans…- le dijo Theo desde el otro lado, siendo observado por Draco intensamente.

" _¿Acerca de que Theo?- Pansy cruzo los dedos, levantándose de la cama con ansias"_

-De nosotros, en realidad lo siento… – se trató de disculpar, por todo lo que había sucedido y arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero no de la manera que ella pensaba.

" _Yo sabía que recapacitarías Theo, pero lo que sea que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, esta noche."_

-Pansy, espera…- trato de frenarla antes de que comenzara. Demasiado tarde.

" _No estoy enojada Theo, por querer usarme para salvar las deudas de tu padre, sabes que lo haría con gusto. Te amo tanto, te veo esta noche- le contesto antes de colgar el teléfono y comenzar a dar saltitos de emoción por aquello."_

-Te dije que lo malinterpretaría- la voz de Draco se burló mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, al ver el rostro de desesperación de Theo.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para estar tomando?- le cuestiono, sentándose a su lado con un bufido- ¿Y ahora que hare? No puedo presentarme a su fiesta para decirle que las cosas entre nosotros se acabaron definitivamente.

-Pues no lo hagas, es mejor así- lo miro para interpretar su mirada – Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella- le sugirió, esperando a que aceptara.

-¿De verdad lo harías? En Pansy de la que hablamos, ya sabes cómo reaccionara- le dijo riéndose

-Don't worry my friend – le dijo girando el rostro para mirarlo – Tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan? Para que necesitarías un plan- dijo Theo confundido y sonriendo

-En caso de que quiera asesinarme- se levantó del lugar, mientras se arreglaba su traje- ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

-Creo que iré a caminar, necesito despegarme de todo esto

-¿A tu lugar de siempre?- le cuestiono, lo miro asentir –Bien. Solo no cometas ninguna tontería, nos vemos después.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto señalándolo – Has estado muy extraño todo esta semana.

-Hay algo que necesito comprar y… no he estado extraño- tal vez Draco podía esconder sus emociones de los demás, pero aquel sentimiento que estaba comenzando a descubrir por la morena lo estaba alterando un poco.

-Voy contigo

-¡No!- exclamo justo cuando se disponía a levantarse del sillón – Es algo con mi padre, tu sabes- se excuso

-Ya veo, en ese caso paso- se burló acomodándose en el sillón de nuevo.

Para cuando salió del departamento, pensó en la casa de Daphne y apareció en ella, justo adentro de la habitación de Astoria, la cual lo esperaba sentada en su cama.

-Finalmente, me tienes esperando como media hora- le reclamo levantándose de la cama y acercándose.

-Estaba encargándome de un asunto. Detente- le dijo quitando sus manos de su saco.

-¿Qué? ¿No es eso para lo que querías venir?- le pregunto confundida

-De hecho no, tengo un trabajo para ti- le saco la vuelta y se sentó sobre la silla del tocador.

-¿Trabajo?- pregunto girándose para mirarlo de frente. Se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué clase de trabajo?- le pregunto dudosa.

-A ti te gusta Theo ¿No?- ella asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, tienes que asegurarte de que no se le ocurra pararse en la fiesta de Pansy.

-¿Lo invito?- se sorprendió ante eso, pensando que algo no iba bien

-Sí, eso hizo- rodo los ojos con molestia, esto le estaba tomando más tiempo del que quería.

-¿Por qué? Creí que no quería verlo jamás

-Sí, bueno digamos que ella estúpidamente olvido eso

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- respondió en forma de pregunta incomprendida

-Como sea, tienes que evitar que vaya. Si va, Pansy va a mal entender las cosas creyendo que Theo va a pedirle disculpas y a como es no podrá…

-La vera tan intensa por querer regresar con él, que le seguirá la corriente y más si eso ayuda a sus padres en el camino…- lo interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Exacto! Me ofrecí ayudarle – dijo haciendo señas como de entre comillas al decirlo- pero intentare lo que sea para que Pansy se decepcione por completo y lo entienda de una maldita vez.

-¿Tan pronto te aburrí que ya quieres echarme a los brazos de Theo? ¿O hay algo más?- le pregunto con una sonrisa al saber lo que en realidad pensaba Draco.

-No digas estupideces- se levantó del sillón y le entrego una pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto mirando el pergamino el cual tenía una dirección anotada.

-Es la dirección del departamento que tengo con Theo, es tu oportunidad Tori… no la desaproveches.

-No lo hare. Suerte con Parkinson- lo vio rodar los ojos al decir aquello antes de desaparecer de su habitación.

* * *

-Deberías darle una oportunidad Harry- le sugirió Hermione cuando se sentó a un lado de él entregándole una taza de café. – Todos cometemos errores.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que suceda…

-Ella no es Ginny, y creo que te ha demostrado que acepta sus errores cuando los comete, no puedes ser tan duro. Así jamás encontraras a nadie- lo interrumpió regañándolo.

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-Entiendo que tengas miedo Harry… a que suceda lo mismo que paso con Ginny, pero no vas a pedirle matrimonio y la vida da muchas vueltas. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Mira quien lo dice… - la miro con reproche- la que ni siquiera sale con nadie porque no puede olvidar al cabezón de su amigo.

-Eso no es justo - le dijo molesta – A demás, no es que no quiera salir con nadie, solo que aún no encuentro alguien con el que quiera salir- le dijo mirándolo de mal modo que hizo sentir mal al ojiverde.

-Lo siento, eso fue rudo.

-Descuida. ¿Así que?- Harry la miro confundido mientras daba u sorbo a su café -¿Qué vas hacer?

-Creo que si le daré una oportunidad, pero como amigos por ahora- la morena sonrió feliz

-Tal vez puedas empezar ahorita mismo- le dijo señalándole con la cabeza que mirara detrás de él, donde una Daphne entraba a la cafetería en donde ambos se encontraban. Harry esbozo una sonrisa a su amiga, al ver como lo había emboscado

-Tramposa

-Solo ayudo a un amigo demasiado torpe- le sonrió antes de levantarse y llamar a Daphne que se acercó un poco nerviosa.

-Hola- saludo algo incomoda cuando llego a la mesa y se lo quedo mirando

-Hola- contesto de vuelta Harry olvidando por completo que Hermione seguía ahí de pie.

-Bien… yo creo que mejor me voy- susurro tratando de no escucharse mucho y no romper el momento, Hermione no vio respuesta de ellos así que sin decir nada más salió del local.

-Juro que no tenía idea de lo que Hermin…-

-Está bien, no pasa nada- lo cortó Harry señalando el asiento frente a él para que se sentara.

-Es solo que pensé que tal vez aun no querías verme- desvió la mirada tratando de que las lágrimas no la traicionaran.

-Estuve hablando con Hermione y cree que tal vez fui un poco incomprensible contigo y tal vez lo fui o lo soy, no lo sé. – Daphne lo miro en silencio antes de que volviera hablar- Pero la verdad es que tienes algo que me hace que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti Daph.

-Te quiero Harry y estoy segura que si me dieras una oportunidad podría enseñarte que en verdad he cambiado, que no soy la misma de antes. Lo juro- tomo sus manos entre las suyas y ambos se miraron con un ligero sonrojo.

-Tal vez debamos llevar esto con calma esta vez- le sugirió Harry alejando sus manos de ella. – Comenzar como amigos ¿Te parecería bien?

-Me encantaría Harry- le sonrió un poco más tranquila, aquello era un paso más.

-Genial, tengamos nuestra primera salida como amigos ¿Hoy tal vez?- le sugirió Harry sonriente, tratando de quitar el incómodo ambiente.

-Oh…- Daphne lo miro deprimida – Hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Pansy- se disculpó, pero después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Pero ¡hey! Podrías ir, te invito.

-¿A la fiesta de Parkinson? No creo que a ella le guste la idea – negó Harry decidido.

-¡Por favor! – Le pidió juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria- Estoy completamente segura que dirá que sí

-¿Estas segura que no le molestara?- entrecerró los ojos, mientras pensaba que amaba cuando hacia pucheros

-Completamente ¿Entonces?- lo miro con anhelo, esperando a que aceptara

-Está bien – rodo los ojos, jamás podía negar a sus peticiones.

-Yei… será genial, ya verás.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto cuando se levanto

-Tengo que recoger algunas cosas para la fiesta, ¿No te molesta cierto?

-No, no… de todas formas espero a Ron. Tiene algo importante que decirme- le comunico a Daphne que lo miraba muy sonriente

-En ese caso te veo en la noche. Adiós Harry- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo del pub. Dejándolo mudo.

-Hey ¿Por qué esa cara tan torpe?- escucho una risa cuando miro al frente de su mesa y vio a Ron y Luna frente a él.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo expresar al verlos.

-Rony dijo que porque la cara tan torpe… ¿Estas bien Harry?- Luna se inclinó y toco su frente con una mano y la suya con la otra unos minutos- No, no tiene fiebre- sonrió, bajando ambas manos mirándolo fijamente.

-Entonces… ¡Harry!- grito Ron - ¿Qué rayos estas mirando?- paso una mano frente su rostro, pero nada, Harry seguía mirando a la nada, sin decir nada.

-Tal vez son los torposolos

-Mi amor, sabes que eso no son los torposolos

-¿Pero qué tal si, si? No traje los lentes especiales Ron

-No los necesitas, porque no son los torposolos

-¿Por qué dirías una cosa así Ron?- el ceño de Luna se puso serio y en ese momento Harry reacciono.

-Chicos…

-Porque sabe bien que no existen tales cosas – Luna levanto la cabeza para mirar a Hermione cruzada de brazos y una sonrisa prepotente en sus labios.

-¿Mione?- susurro Harry por lo bajo – No hagas esto- se levantó para hablar con ella.

-¿Hacer que Harry? Luna ya debería madurar- le contesto por lo bajo, pero audible para la rubia que la miraba dolida.

-Podrían parar, venimos aquí a decirte algo importante- pidió Ron – No la escuches amor.

-Estas molesta y no estás pensando las cosas bien.

-Mi enojo jamás nubla mi juicio Harry. Ronald no debería fijarse en niñas delirantes

-Basta Hermione…

-¿Crees que soy delirante?- Luna pregunto a Ron al escucharla, bajando la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto que no Luna!- la tomo de la cara entre sus manos – Yo siempre voy a creer en tus palabras, vea o no aquellos fascinantes criaturas. – miro los ojos de Luna que dejaron caer algunas lágrimas.

\- Luna no es más que…

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices Hermione!- exclamo Ron molesto

-Ron, tranquilo amigo- trato de calmarlo Harry, ahora todos estaban de pie

-Descuida Ron, no es necesario- le dijo Luna posando su manos sobre su hombro.

-Por favor, Luna siento decírtelo…

-Ya basta Hermione- le dijo Ron antes de que volviera a decirle algo- Ella no te ha hecho nada, no es su culpa que no te amé - Hermione trago saliva y se lo quedo mirando en estado de shock, tomo la mano de Luna con fuerza y los miro a ambos- Luna y yo nos vamos a casar y si alguno de los dos tiene algún problema con eso, háganmelo saber, para no invitarlos a mi boda. Ven vamos Luna, vayámonos de aquí.

-¡Ron espera!- exclamo Harry, el pelirrojo entendió lo que quiso decirle solo con la mirada, no hacía falta.

-Está bien Harry, adelante. Ella te necesita- dijo antes de lanzarle una mirada a la espalda temblante de su mejor amiga.

* * *

" _Mhmm… ¡¿Bueno?!- se removió entre las sabanas"_

-Hey Pans, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto una muy contenta Daphne mientras caminaba por la calle

" _Sabes, estas cosas son geniales… pero no cuando una intenta dormir una siesta"_

-Vamos Pans, ¡hoy es tu fiesta! Deberías de estar de mejor humor-

" _¡Lo estoy! Hoy Theo me llamo, parece que quiere arreglar las cosas- Daphne se quedó inmóvil, y la pelinegra tomo asiento mientras esperaba alguna reacción del otro lado del teléfono._

-¿Ah? ¿Estas segura que era para eso la llamada?- pregunto, sabía bien que aquello no era nada bueno.

" _Por supuesto, completamente"_

-Pans…

" _¿Y tú porque te oyes tan feliz? ¿Acaso tú y Potter regresaron? – le pregunto para evitar tocar el tema"_

-Bueno, no. Pero hemos quedado en que lo intentaremos de nuevo, pero esta vez iremos despacio.

" _¿Cómo amigos?- rodo los ojos_

-¡Sí! Es mejor que nada más topármelo en ocasiones- le contesto olvidándose completamente de lo que hablaban hace minutos antes, tal y como había esperado Pansy.

" _Enserio… desperdiciar el tiempo fingiendo ser amigos, cuando lo único que quieren es meterse en los pantalones de cada uno. Ustedes dos son patéticos._

-No, no lo somos- le contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa

" _Si lo son. Primero se ven y no hablan casi mucho de lo sucedido, lo evitan. Segundo, quieren fingir ser amigos cuando es clara la tensión sexual entre ustedes y tercera… están en negación. Daphne, te lo dije. Mientras no aclaren las cosas y dejen todo sobre la mesa, jamás… jamás podrán seguir adelante- Pansy se miró en el espejo de baño, cuando dijo todo aquello._

-Lo resolveremos. Pero no hoy-

" _¡¿Lo invitaste a mi fiesta?!- exclamo Pansy molesta por aquello_

-Vamos Pansy, ayúdame en esto. ¡Por favor!

" _Bien…- rodo los ojos- pero solo lo hago por ti. Así que déjale claro a Potter que no somos amigos solo por eso. ¿Entendido?_

-¡Gracias Pans!… ¡Nos vemos en un par de horas!- dijo colgando el teléfono.

* * *

-Mione…- susurro Harry una vez que caminaban por las calles del Callejón Diagon – No has dicho ni una palabra desde que salimos del pub.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga Harry? ¡Los escuchaste!- se detuvo, con lágrimas en los ojos se sentía fatal.

-Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero debes aceptar que lo has perdido- le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, tratando de darle un poco de ánimo.

-No puedo perder lo que nunca fue mío Harry… pero, duele demasiado- lo miro dejando escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que habían salido. Harry la abrazo en medio de la banqueta, donde la gente pasaba y se les quedaba mirando.

-Ven, vayamos a ese parque, necesitas sentarte un momento.

-No- exclamo tomándole la mano para detenerle el paso- Lo que necesito es distraerme.

Harry le lanzo una sonrisa amable- En ese caso ven conmigo a lo de Parkinson- la castaña parpadeo extrañada.

-¿Qué de Parkinson?

-Daphne quiere que vaya a su fiesta de cumpleaños, podrías venir conmigo. Así me sentiría menos incomodo ¿Sabes?- entrelazo su brazo con el de ella, comenzando a caminar.

-Pero… pero no quiero estorbarles.

-Jamás serás un estorbo Mione, además voy como su amigo simplemente y te servirá de distracción. Ella comprenderá- Hermione le sonrió algo sonrojada.

-Eres un muy buen amigo Harry-le dijo y se apoyó sobre su hombro.

-Lo sé. Ahora vamos ánima esa linda carita tuya- la animo Harry, cosa que le dio risa a su compañera.

-Eres un tonto.

* * *

Theo había ido a su casa esa misma tarde, estaba comenzando a mentalizarse como le diría a su madre que no haría tal cosa para salvar la situación de su padre. La conocía muy bien, se pondría más histérica aun y cuando la vio caminar hacia el salón de visitas, su pie comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

-Madre- saludo levantándose, a lo cual ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y una amable sonrisa al verlo

-Theo, dime. ¿Cómo va todo con Pansy? ¿Le has dicho ya?- ambos tomaron asiento de nuevo.

-No puedo hacerlo- miro el rostro confundido de su madre – Pansy y yo rompimos hace una semana.

-Pero… pero Theo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tienes que arreglar esto- le dijo como si fuera lo más natural y fácil del mundo para su hijo.

-No, no lo hare mama.

-Es lo único que ayudaría a tu padre.

-El necesita ayuda, ha recaído, los problemas de apuestas, además de que está siendo acusado por fraude. – se dio cuenta que no se había sorprendido por los demás detalles que no sabía. –Ya lo sabias ¿cierto?

-Theodore… - le tomo la mano y le entrego un anillo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Es para Pansy, necesitas dárselo. Tú sabes que haría lo que fuera por esta familia e inclusive salvar a tu padre aunque haya cometido una tontería. – Le sonrió una vez más- ahora es tu turno de regresar todo lo que hemos dado por ti. Cuento contigo.- le dijo antes de levantarse y salir del lugar.

-Lo siento mama. No lo hare- susurro para sí mismo, metiendo el anillo en la caja, necesitaba caminar.

* * *

Pansy veía entrar a sus invitados con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había decorado la Mansión con varios tipos de luces, amarillas, blancas y una que otro de esos tipos de luces navideñas colgado de los techos de color morado. Al jardín le había puesto luces a los poster de mármol que tenía sobre el camino, había mesas de jardín a lo largo y ancho del pasto y había encantado el área para tener un clima agradable. A todos los que entraban los saludaba con educación, excepto a la pareja que acababa de llegar.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- le dijo mirando de mala gana

-Daphne me invito…

-Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a Granger- lo interrumpió mirando a la castaña que no había contestado absolutamente nada.- Como sea Granger ya estás aquí – rodo los ojos – Adelante y por Merlín, anima esa cara estas en una fiesta- les dijo empujándolos con fuerza, ambos la miraron sobre sus hombros un poco molestos. Pansy se los quedo mirando por un momento hasta que cierta voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

-Bonito vestido, me gustaría arrancártelo con….- Pansy se giró de inmediato al escucharlo y lo tomo de la corbata molesta, interrumpiendo su frase

-Te dije que tú no estabas invitado-le gruño con los labios fruncidos, a lo cual Draco sonrió

-Eso nunca me ha impedido nada-susurro y la tomo de la cintura con rapidez, empujándola con fuerza sobre la pared más cercana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dio unos cuantos empujones sin esfuerzo, estaba más preocupada por mirar que nadie los estuviera mirando.

-Él no va a venir, acéptalo. Han terminado para siempre- le informo Draco al imaginar que era a Theo a quien buscaba y la soltó.

-¿Qué?- fue lo que dijo al principio antes de comprender lo que quería decir- Suenas como si te importara demasiado que entienda eso- rodo los ojos un poco molesta de aquello.

-Si claro. Ya quieras- le dijo recargándose a un lado de ella sobre la pared, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como su rostro había mostrado preocupación y molestia.

-No…tu quisieras-susurro Pansy soltando una risa ahogada al verlo y a la vez sorprendida.

-Por favor, olvidas con quien hablas- metió las manos sobre su bolsillo

-¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado demasiado extraño... Acaso te… ¿Te gusto?- le pregunto aún más sorprendida. Draco la miro, no muy seguro de que decir

-Hay varios tipos de gustos. ¿A cuál te refieres?

Pansy se rio un poco antes de contestar y alejarse un poco de el -¿Es una broma cierto? No puedes hablar enserio. – sacudió las manos sobre su cabeza algo contrariada por lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y cómo crees que yo me siento? No he dormido, me siento mal y no he tenido a nadie más en mi cama desde esa noche- se separó de la pared para mirarla de frente.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? No, mejor ni me digas, no puedo ni pensarlo- le dijo cuándo lo miro recargarse sobre la pared de nuevo, contrariada.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, estoy igual de sorprendido y avergonzado que tu- Draco comenzaba regañarse internamente por el estúpido error de no haber controlado mejor sus facciones.

-Tienes que matar esas sensaciones Malfoy- le sugirió con el puño cerrado, no podía creer que su amigo, desde la infancia estuviera diciendo que podía tener sentimientos por ella. Eso podría empeorar las cosas con Theo aún más.

Draco una vez más dejo de recargarse sobre la pared y se acercó a ella de forma amenazante y una furia infernal sobre el- Bien- la miro fijamente, había sincerado con ella y lo único que recibió fue una burla. Tenía que salir con su orgullo intacto – No estuvo tan bueno como quiera- vio la mirada de Pansy indignada y salió del lugar molesto. Tal vez había perdido esta vez, pero no se rendiría tan fácil.

* * *

-¡Harry hey!- le llamo Daphne la cual se alzó de puntitas para que la viera, estaba afuera en los jardines cuando lo vio entrar con…. Hermione. Su sonrisa fue disminuyendo conforme se acercaban a ella.

-Hola, espero no te moleste que trajera a Hermione-le dijo Harry una vez que llegaron a su lado, Hermione suspiro mirando el lugar sin decir nada.

-No, es perfecto. Es solo una fiesta, ni que fuera una cita- hablo Daphne tan rápido y nerviosa que algunos de los invitados de la fiesta la miraban con pena.

-Okay… Hermione ¿Mione?- llamo Harry cuando no la vio a su lado- ¿A dónde fue?

-Harry ¿Ella está bien?- le pregunto Daphne, señalando una mesa a varios metros de ellos, donde se había ido Hermione. –Luce muy triste.

-Tuvo un momento desagradable con Ron- le comento suspirando al mirarla. – Por eso la traje, quería que se distrajera un poco pero creo que no soy bueno en eso.- se rio de sí mismo, cosa que hizo sonreír a Daphne.

-Bueno, no se preocupe Don Potter. Yo puedo ayudar-le dijo poniéndose firme, con una sonrisa sobre su rostro- Hoy vamos hacer que la señorita Granger se anime un poco. Vamos-le dijo tomando su mano, el cual sintieron un leve cosquilleo, que fue ignorado por ambos.

* * *

" _¡Él no está en este maldito parque!"_ – le mando un mensaje a Draco, mientras caminaba con prisa hacia la Mansión de los Parkinson.

" _¡Pues encuéntralo! ¡Él no puede llegar aquí!"_

Dio un gruñido de desesperación, faltaba un buen tramo para llegar hasta la Mansión de los Parkinson, y deseaba en esos momentos tener un transporte. Se detuvo un momento, pensando en donde podría estar, si no estaba ahí.

-¿Astoria?- dio un pequeño salto al escuchar aquella voz

-Theo…-susurro cuando lo vio -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A esta hora?-le pregunto mirando su reloj. Faltaba una hora como máximo, para el verdadero cumpleaños de Pansy.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Iba ir a mi casa, pero olvide la varita y no puedo aparecerme ¿tu?- le dijo sonriéndole

-Ni siquiera he entrado… si lo hago Pansy creerá otra cosa- suspiro – pero quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Siempre hay un mañana, no tiene por qué se hoy.- ambos estaban parados en la mitad del camino.

-Lo sé, pero se enojara más…- lo vio dudar, se dijo a si misma que tenía que pensar en algo, rápido.

-Sí, pero le dolerá más al descubrir que no era lo que pensaba después. – Se acercó un poco a él y tomo una de sus manos -Deberías dejar a Draco que se encargue de eso.

-¿Tu como sabes acerca de eso?- pregunto confundido.

-Él me dijo cuando lo vi hace rato- se sonrojo un poco, siempre habías ido hábil para tramar cosas y llevarlas a cabo, pero con Theo todo era siempre impredecible.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa o caminar?- le pregunto Theo con una sonrisa, que dejo algo nerviosa a Astoria.

-¿Tú y yo?- aún no se la creía, pretendió jugar con su teléfono, cuando en verdad mandaba un texto y de pronto la imagen de un parque le vino a la cabeza.

-Sí, si quieres, digo.

-Sí, claro que me gustaría- le contesto sonriendo. Theo le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo con gusto, no sin antes tomar una foto sin que se diera cuenta.

* * *

" _Lo encontré. Be Cool"_ Draco sonrió de lado, dejo de mirar la pantalla del celular para buscar a Pansy entre la multitud, a unos pasos frente a él con Daphne.

-¡Ni siquiera sabe tomar!- exclamo Pansy molesta, tratando de levantar a Granger.

-Harry quería que se divirtiera- dijo algo apenada

-Pero no así Daph…- susurro Harry ayudando a la pelinegra

-Da igual, llévala a una habitación hasta que despierte- le dijo colocando a Daphne bajo el brazo de Hermione.

-Gracias- le dijo Daphne antes de marcharse con ambos, la pelinegra solo asintió mientras la veía irse.

-¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer?- exaspero molesta al verlo detrás de ella.

-Son las 11:43. ¿Piensas esperar toda la noche?- le pregunto burlón

-Él va a venir, ya lo veras- lo miro cruzándose de brazos y entrecerró los ojos al ver la risa burlona de Draco.

-No lo hará, el motivo del cual quería hablar contigo es para dejar su relación por la paz definitivamente. Tú sola te hiciste ideas erróneas.

-Claro que no- le contesto enojada, haciendo que sus fosas nasales se abrieran y frunciera los labios.

-Por supuesto que sí, es por eso que no aparecerá esta noche – alzo los brazos con gusto

-Theo vendrá, el me ama. El llegara a las 12 – le dijo muy segura de ello, aunque no era así.

-¿Quieres apostar? - le dijo sonriendo de lado, a una Pansy muda que simplemente se lo quedo mirando – Si viene te dejo en paz para siempre, y si no… - se acercó un poco a ella mientras le susurraba- pasaras la noche conmigo.

-No lo hare-le exclamo empujándolo, ya que se había acercado demasiado al momento que dijo aquello.

-Pensé que estabas segura – la reto, cosa que sabía que era una debilidad de ella.

-Vas a perder, el me ama-le dijo con una seguridad antes de abandonarlo en el salón repleto de gente.

* * *

-¿Sabías que este es mi lugar favorito cuando quiero despegarme?

-¿Enserio?- fingió sorpresa cuando menciono aquello, su plan era hacerle creer que tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Sí, casi siempre vengo a caminar cuando me siento abrumado.

-¿Y qué te abruma ahora Theo?- le pregunto, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la respuesta.

-Estoy casi seguro que sabes la respuesta Tori- le dijo Theo despeinándole el cabello

-No hagas eso- gruño – pero si tienes razón. Lamento lo de tu padre.

-Descuida, puede que el mundo se me venga encima con mi madre. Ella esperaba que le propusiera matrimonio a Pansy, pero no es correcto.

-Tan correcto como siempre. No sé cómo puedes ser amigo de Draco- se burló Astoria, pegándose más al brazo del castaño.

-Al principio estaba decidido hacerlo… ¿Tienes frio? Podemos irnos…

-No, no para nada- lo interrumpió, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos antes de que ella volviera hablar- Mira Theo, haces bien en oponerte a tus padres.

-¿Tú crees?- le pregunto sorprendido por aquello, Astoria era conocida por hacer casi todo lo que su familia le decía.

-Sí, porque si no les pones un freno terminaran controlándote toda tu vida. ¿Y eso es lo que quieres Theodore Nott?

-Por supuesto que no. Solo espero que Pansy pueda simplemente perdonarme y continuar siendo amigos, como siempre lo hemos sido.- suspiro con nostalgia.

-Lo hará, le tomara tiempo. Pero lo hará

* * *

Daphne acariciaba el cabello de la castaña que dormía sobre una de las camas de los huéspedes, se sentía un poco mal por haberla hecho tomar tanto y preocupada por lo que pensaría Harry ahora de ella.

-¿Aún sigue dormida?- pregunto Harry cuando entro a la habitación

-Si aún lo está. ¿Qué paso Harry?- le pregunto la rubia

Dio un fuerte suspiro antes de sentarse a lado de Daphne – Ron se va a casar.

-De verdad, eso es fantástico- exclamo emocionada – Espera…- miro hacia atrás y vio a la castaña y comprendió lo que sucedía.

-Hermione ha estado enamorada de él desde los 14 o fuero los 13 –Daphne rio al ver su rostro confundido

-Eso es lo de menos Harry… Le ha de ver dolido demasiado – susurro girando el rostro para volver a mira a Hermione.

-Es por eso que la traje y trate de que se divirtiera… pero creo alguien la puso ebria – la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo siento por eso- se disculpó tomando una de su mano entre las suyas, ambos levantaron la mirada y se quedaron fijos en ella, comenzaron acercarse pero tuvieron que separarse cuando una de los invitados entro a la habitación.

-Es hora del pastel Daph.

-En seguida voy- contesto ella y ambos se levantaron de la cama.

-Lo siento si interrumpí- dijo la invitada saliendo de la habitación en una carcajada sonora. Daphne se puso colorada del rostro, se rasco la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta.

-Creo que debemos ir- cuando trato de girar la perilla Harry la detuvo tomándola de la cintura con rapidez, girándola y uniendo sus labios con los de ella, a cuerpo pegado a lo cual Daphne sonrió y correspondió el beso.

-Esto es estúpido Daph-susurro Harry suspirando con tranquilidad y lamiendo sus labios.

-Lo sé- se separó de el con una sonrisa- pero podemos hablarlo después.

-Claro, el pastel- menciono ambos con una sonrisa en la cara antes de salir de la habitación, con una Hermione que tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

* * *

Pansy lo estuvo llamando al aparato mil veces y Theo simplemente jamás le contestaba, estaba sentada sobre una mesa, con toda la gente detrás de ella sobre la sala donde escuchaban la música.

-Te lo dije… - comenzó Draco una vez que se sentó a su lado- Lo siento…

-Si claro, lo único que tú sientes es alegría cuando los demás la pasan peo…-se quedó en silencio al escuchar el aparato sonar, bajo la vista y vio en la pantalla las palabras Texto- De seguro es Theo que se retrasó o… - su voz había sonado de lo más feliz, pero Draco sintió un pequeño pánico al escuchar aquel celular. -¿Es esto es una broma?- le pregunto a Draco quien miro la imagen que Pansy le estaba enseñando.

" _Happy BDay to you"_ es lo que decía el texto y una foto de Theo tomado del brazo con otra persona.

-Yo no sé qué es eso- le contesto, en cierta forma estaba sorprendido por aquello y molesto con Astoria, pero ya se las vería con el después.

Pansy quería replicar pero en ese momento Daphne junto con más personas colocaron un hermoso pastel de chocolate frente a ella. Ni siquiera tenía palabras para decir, estaba tan molesta y herida que lo único que quería era salir de ahí y llorar, pero no lo haría frente a ellos.

-¡Felicidades Pans! – Daphne la miro sonriente, esperando alguna reacción. - ¿No piensas pedir un deseo? – le pregunto algo preocupada.

-Ya no importa más- dijo levantándose de la silla y dejando a todos los de la fiesta confundidos.

-¿Me puedes explicar que sucede?- pidió Daphne a Draco que se dispuso apagar las velas por sí mismo, sin ninguna intención de decirle algo, por lo cual opto por ir a verla

Abrió la puerta y estaba acostada sobre su cama, Pansy cuando la vio atravesar la puerta, rodo los ojos con molestia y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Pansy ¿Qué paso? Le pregunte a Draco pero no quiso decirme nada- le dijo Daphne sentándose a su lado.

-Tenías razón. Theo solo quería verme para arreglar las cosas, pero no de la forma en que yo creía- suspiro mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho Pans…- le dijo dándole apoyo en un abrazo

-Está bien, yo sola me hice esto – tomo un pañuelo, para limpiarse -Quise creer que todo estaría bien. Lo siento

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo hoy?-

-No… prefiero estar sola Daph.

-¿Estas segura?

-Pierdes el tiempo aquí, estaré bien. – le dijo empujándola de la cama.

Daphne se la quedó mirando mientras salía por la puerta con una mueca sobre su rostro, para cuando miro hacia el frente se topó con Draco.

-Quiere estar sola- le informo, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y?- Daphne rodo los ojos y lo empujo al pasar, él se la quedó mirando mientras se marchaba antes de caminar hacia la habitación y entrar sin tocar.

-Te dije que….- Pansy bufo al verlo – Si vienes alardear sobre tu premio, olvídalo. No te daré nada Malfoy- lo vio acercarse a ella con una sonrisa torcida sobre su rostro.

-No vengo a eso- le dijo sentándose a su lado

-Este es el peor cumpleaños de toda mi vida- exclamo con decepción

-Tal vez esto pueda arreglarlo- le enseño un caja que ella miro muy apenas

-¿Qué es? Un babydoll- se burló al momento en que abría la caja y le mostraba un vestido de temporada, el que había ansiado desde que salió.

-¿Tu, lo compraste para mí?- le pregunto tomándolo entre sus manos – No puedo aceptarlo.

-Claro que puedes- le dijo – estos vestidos deben verse en una persona digna de su belleza – la vio mirar le vestido sin decir ninguna palabra – realmente lo siento – dijo tocando el vestido que estaba sobre el regazo de las piernas.

Pansy no sabía ni que decirle, opto por tomar su mano entre la suya –Maldito bastardo- susurro al momento en que sintió su cuerpo arder, y mil de emociones, una de ellas "venganza"

-¿Qué?- siseo Draco confundido por el cambio de humor repentino

-Esto no cambia nada- le dijo Pansy antes de atacar los labios del rubio, que recibió con gusto, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, dejando a Draco sobre ella.

-Ya me encargare de que pase- hablo sobre los labios de la pelinegra que le trataba de quitar el saco con desesperación.

-Tengo que estar loca- se rio justo en el momento en que Draco se giraba y la tomaba de la cintura

-Te ves mejor arriba

-Y tu cuando no hablas- lo beso de nuevo, lo tenía tomado del cuello que Draco tuvo que sentarse un poco sobre la cama, acariciando sus piernas por debajo del vestido, estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no habían visto a la rubia que cerraba la puerta con expresión de sorpresa y preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Dónde está Harry?- le pregunto Hermione una vez que la vio saliendo de la habitación donde la habían dejado, la cual se encontraba a un lado.

-Sí, todo está perfecto- contesto Daphne no muy segura si era cierto.

 ** _N/A: Me agrada que les este gustando, muchas gracias por los comentarios chicos! En lo personal, este capitulo casi no me pertenece, por que tiene muchas cosas de Gossip Girl, lo cual me agrada y a la vez no, por que no quiero que sea una copia de gossip, no se... en lo personal no me gusta mucho que sea tan idéntico a Gossip XD y pues quería decirles que pues voy a cambiar un poco las cosas, por que no quiero que sea parecido a la serie, solo quiere tomar algunas cuantas cosas sobre las relaciones y plasmarlas aquí entre nuestros personajes favoritos. Y también pues que las parejas de Gossip y esta historia no serán iguales xD aun estoy indecisa con quien dejare a quien. De todas formas muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario. Díganme que opinan acerca para saber que piensan ;) muchas gracias. un Saludo. :)_**


	7. Baile de Caridad

**N/A: Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling! Yo no soy dueña de nada, y algunas escenas son sacadas en Gossip Girl, espero y les guste :)**

 **Capítulo 6**

-¿No piensas contestar?- Daphne le pregunto, había pasado 3 días desde su cumpleaños y ella no le había preguntado nada acerca de lo que vio con Draco.

-No- Pansy rechazo la llamada una vez más y guardo el teléfono en su bolso- No ha dejado de llamar- le susurro mientras revisaba los papeles del departamento que comprarían juntas y le lanzaba una sonrisa con falsedad a la vendedora que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Algún problema? ¿O no sabe leer contratos?- dijo la mujer con molestia.

-¿Hola?- Las 3 miraron hacia dónde provenía la voz, Pansy rodo los ojos al ver a Harry acercarse y darle un beso a Daphne y luego puso toda su atención aquella vendedora prepotente que tenía enfrente. Mientras que Harry y Daphne se susurraban cosas.

-Al menos que quieras recibir tu comisión por la venta de este departamento, te sugiero que cuides tus palabras – le hablo duramente, haciendo que los tortolos pusieran atención a la situación. – Con una sola llamada puedo hablar pestes de ti- camino por el vacío departamento – Y por lo que se, el cliente siempre tiene la razón no- se giró y la vio mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Pansy…- le dijo Daphne tratando

-¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson?- dijo la joven mujer de ventas, que inmediatamente me inclino un poco –Lo siento tanto, le ruego me disculpe.

-Deja la barbería, no funciona conmigo.- se acercó a ella y le entrego un cheque- Solo te perdono porque amo este departamento. – Estiro la mano – Las llaves- ordeno. La joven se las entrego, le temblaba el labio de nervio e ira. –Te puedes ir ya- le sonrió con desagrado, cerrando la mano donde tenía las llaves.

-Fuiste un poco dura ¿No crees?- le dijo Harry una vez que la vendedora había salido de prisa del lugar.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Eres mi amigo acaso?- Daphne rodo los ojos al ver escucharla, su amiga jamás tendría remedio.

-Gracias a merlín no- agradeció Harry, quien recibió un codazo por parte de Daphne

-Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto acercándose a la pareja – La verdad no me interesa – le dijo antes de que Harry pudiera mencionar algo – en fin, cuando termines con tu trabajo de caridad nos vemos en mi casa.- le dijo a Daphne al irse

\- Lo siento, ha sido unos días pesados para ella- trato de disculparla Daphne

-No te preocupes, se cómo es- le contesto tomándola de los brazos- ¿Así que esta será tu nueva casa?

-¿Te gusta? Es realmente linda ¿no?- le pregunto pasando los brazos por el cuello del ojiverde.

-Lo es, ¿Te dije que Ron se casara cierto?- le pregunto pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia.

-Cierto… ¿Cómo esta Hermione?- pregunto acomodándole unos cuantos cabellos desordenados que tenía.

-Está mejor. Trabajando demasiado para tener la mente ocupada.

-Me imagino ¿Y ya tienen fecha, para la boda?

-Al finales del mes, de hecho quería que le recomendaras a alguien para buscar el salón de eventos, Ron quiera darle la mejor boda a Luna.

-Claro, dale mi número para que le enseñe lugares ¿Te das cuenta que será nuestra primera boda juntos?- Daphne le pregunto sonriendo con una sonrisa picarona. Harry se estremeció un poco, la palabra "boda" y "juntos" aún tenían cierto efecto sobre él.

-Si claro… ¿No tienes hambre? Vamos a comer- dijo rápidamente tomándola de la mano, para llevarla hasta la salida del departamento. Daphne se confundió un poco por el cambio de actitud pero al final no menciono nada.

* * *

Pansy iba caminando por las calles de Londres, cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba detrás de ella a lo lejos, cuando se giró para ver quién era, pudo ver a Hermione correr de prisa.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto Pansy al verla llegar a su lado

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo sin más, recuperando la respiración

-¿Qué te hacer pensar que quiero ayudarte? – se burló cruzando los brazos

-Por favor, realmente necesito algo de ti Parkinson.

-Pregúntale a Daphne, ella es la que hace obras de caridad no yo- se giró de vuelta para continuar su camino, dejando a Hermione con el rostro lleno de rabia.

"¿A que vendría aquí?" se preguntó Hermione cuando la vio entrar a un Hotel, "Ugh, no me rendiré tan fácil" se dijo a si misma entrando, intento alcanzarla en el elevador, pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado para cuando llego, cuando vio el número en que se detuvo entro al otro elevador y presiono el botón. Una vez en el piso la vio frente a una puerta, se escondió por el pasillo cuando la vio mirar a ambos lados.

-¿Qué sucede? – Escucho una voz conocida – ¿No quieres que nadie te vea?

-¿Estabas espiándome por ese cosa en la puerta?- la vio señalar la puerta y mirar a la persona frunciendo los labios. – Me tope a Granger. Es por eso.

-¿A quién le importa la sangre…?- Hermione no tuve que intentar escuchar mejor aquella voz, inmediatamente la reconoció con aquello.

-No digas esa palabra- lo callo inmediatamente entrando al departamento, Hermione salió de donde se había escondido, mordiéndose el labio.

-Algo pasa con esos dos- se sobo el mentón pensativa – Bueno, tendré que averiguarlo.

Se sentó fuera del departamento y saco de su bolsa, la capa de Harry, unas de las orejas de los hermanos Weasley y unos lentes que según ellos, podías ver atreves de las paredes, solo si no estaba protegido el lugar. Cruzo los dedos por eso, poniéndose la capa y después los lentes.

-Funcionan- exclamo agradecida por eso, cuando puedo ver a Draco y Pansy sentados sobre un sillón, tomo las orejas que la dejaron escuchar lo que ambos decían.

-¿Así que compraron el departamento?- lo escucho decir tomando un sorbo de lo que ella consideraba alcohol, ¿Cuál era? Realmente no le importaba.

-Es realmente hermoso. El único problema de vivir con Daphne es "Harry Potter"- _Hermione rodo los ojos al escucharla "Harry no tiene nada de malo" pensó, vio como Draco se acercaba un poco más a ella y ponía una mano sobre su rodilla._

-¿Entonces si regresaron?- _"Eso es extraño" se dijo a si misma pulsando un botón de los lentes, recordó que George le había dicho que también grababan._

\- Eso parece. ¿No crees que sea muy temprano para que estés tomando Draco?- _"Definitivamente estos dos tienen algo" se dijo cuándo Draco comenzó acariciar la pierna de Pansy bajo su vestido, tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro y dejo el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa._

 _-_ No, pero si necesitare las dos manos- _"No puedo creer que tengo que ver esto… pero necesito con que chantajear a Parkinson, es mi única oportunidad" lo vio hundir más su mano, haciendo que Pansy soltara un gemido, su vestido se movía conforme la mano de Draco acariciaba aquella parte sensible de la chica._

-Nunca habías hecho eso antes- _la escucho jadear, y abriendo la boca como si quisiera gritar o algo "¿Antes? ¿Desde cuándo se acuestan?"_

-Y hay más cosas que aun te puedo hacer- _lo escucho que le susurro en el oído antes de tomarla del cuello con la mano libre que tenía y besarla, la separo del respaldo del sillón, y él se hinco para acostarse sobre ella al momento que la recostaba en el sillón._

" _Creo que con eso es suficiente" se dijo Hermione antes de parar la grabación y salir del edificio. "Con esto Parkinson tendrá que ayudarme"_

* * *

-¿Escuchaste algo?- lo detuvo Pansy al escuchar unos pasos

-Estamos en un hotel, debe ser alguien que salió o paso- le dijo Draco volviéndola a besar

-Seguro- sonrió al sentir como sus besos bajaban por su cuello, levanto un poco las caderas, sintiendo las manos del rubio acariciar sus piernas con fuerza.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El celular- contesto Pansy sobre los labios del rubio – Theo no ha dejado de llamar en todo el día- Draco se detuvo para mirarla

-¿Y no le has contestado?- la miro encogerse de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, ¿Acaso importa?- Draco sonrió para sí mismo, antes de volver a besarla, pero unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Theo detrás de ella los detuvo de inmediato.

-Demonios-susurro Draco, ambos se separaron y se miraron como pensando en que hacer

-¿No tienes bloqueado la aparición o sí?- le pregunto Pansy acomodándose la ropa y tomando su bolsa, una vez que Draco negó con la cabeza se acercó a el –Bien, nos vemos después- le dio un beso y desapareció del lugar.

Draco sonrió y se lamio los labios como si el sabor aun estuviera ahí, se sentía mejor que antes. El escuchar que Pansy no contestaba aquellas llamadas le daba alegría, el sonido de la puerta lo trajo de vuelta y camino para abrirle a Theo que lo esperaba del otro lado.

-¡Theodore!-exclamo cuando le abrió la puerta y camino hacia la mesa

-Tengo como media hora tocando Draco- le dijo molesto cuando entro al departamento

-Estaba dormido ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto sirviendo otro trago y sentados a su lado

-Pansy no contesta mis llamadas- Theo lo miro frunciendo los labios y con la mirada algo preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente? Te conozco- le pregunto Draco mirándolo atentamente, algo había diferente.

-Bueno como ya sabes, ahora que mi papa está en rehabilitación y no tengo ninguna presión enzima, estuve pensando.

-¿Pensando en que?- Draco trago saliva algo incomodo

\- En Pansy… me la he cruzado en el Ministerio junto con Daphne y ella luce diferente, más alegre, más amable. Bueno al menos que sea Potter – se rio y Draco sonrió al escuchar aquello.

-¿Si hay cierto brillo en ella, cierto?- sonrió involuntariamente, pero tratando de ocultarlo de Theo.

-Sí, creo que me precipite al dejarla- Theo se levantó del sillón dejando a Draco paralizado – Creo que iré a buscarla a su casa.

-Wow… espera un momento ¿Qué acaso Daphne no era el amor de tu vida?- le pregunto Draco manteniendo la calma, levantándose al igual que Theo del sillón.

-Sé que dije eso, pero estos días que no ha estado cerca y que tengo la mente más despejada, puedo ver como es realmente Pansy y creo que la extraño.

-Tú no la extrañas- le dijo muy convencido de aquello

-Sabes, a veces olvidaba lo bueno que eres dándome ánimos- Theo lo miro un poco molesto- Iré a verla.

Draco lo vio desaparecer del departamento, y lanzo un golpe al aire, tenía que ver a Pansy primero que Theo.

* * *

-Así que ¿A qué se dedica Luna? – le pregunto Daphne pinchando su comida

-¿Luna? Es como una investigadora de especies que nadie ha visto ¿Recuerdas aquel libro que Hagrid nos hizo comprar en nuestro 3año?

-¡Sí que lo recuerdo! Destruyo mis zapatos favoritos- dijo entrecerrando los ojos con rencor al recordar aquello

-Bueno es como Scamander, el autor del libro. Algo así creo-Harry contesto no muy seguro de aquello antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero los animales que Luna dice no existen Harry, es algo extraña- le hizo ver Daphne, lo cual recibió una mirada dura de Harry- ¿Qué?

-Que nosotros no podamos verlos no significa que estén ahí. Luna me ha enseñado muchas cosas Daph. – Dejo la bebida sobre la mesa – Agradecería que no digieras esos comentarios.

-Lo siento, tienes razón – se removió incomoda, lo último que quería era pelear con Harry ahora que las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos.

-Descuida… ¿Cuándo se cambiaran al departamento nuevo?- le pregunto tratando de mejorar el ambiente

-Hoy mismo, Pansy quiere estar fuera de la Mansión lo antes posible- le dijo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que quiere ser independiente, Pansy puede ser muy extraña a veces

-¿Es difícil saber qué piensa?- Harry apoyo su mano sobre su mejilla, eran tan diferentes que no entendía como podían ser amigas.

-La verdad a veces, pero si le preguntas te contestara con la verdad aunque sea algo grosero e hiriente.- Harry la miro con atención, y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Vaya… ¿Realmente son muy cercanas cierto?

-Como tú y Ron

-Y Hermione- le recordó Harry

-y Hermione- repitió Daphne mordiéndose el labio conteniendo los celos.

-¿Hay algún problema?-pregunto Harry tomando su mano

-No, para nada. Dime, ¿Ron y Luna seguían viviendo contigo?- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse y olvidar la pisca de celos que tuvo.

-No he hablado con ellos de eso. Han estado tan ocupados viendo la iglesia, lo de los votos y todas esas cosas, ni siquiera yo lo había pensado- le contesto Harry sorprendido de que no pensara en la posibilidad de tener que vivir solo.

-Bueno, tal vez…-

-Me gustara vivir solo si es que se van.- Daphne guardo silencio, había planeado decirle que tal vez podía irse a vivir con él, pero lo que contesto la dejo muda y un poco decepcionada por ello -Un escritor necesita un poco de soledad en su vida.

-Claro, te ayudaría mucho- Daphne le contesto, las cosas no iban como ella quería.

-Daphne, te noto algo distante… como ida ¿Segura que todo está bien?

-Por supuesto Harry, no sucede nada, pero debería darme prisa si no quiero que Pansy se enfade, ¿Me acompañarías por mis cosas?

-¿A tu casa? ¿Con tu madre?- pregunto algo con nervios

-Descuida, no muerde y lo más seguro es que ni este en casa- levanto la mano para llamar a la mesera con un sonrisa.- Está preparando un baile de caridad.

-¿Un baile? ¿Y quién exactamente son los que bailaran?

-Pues unos cuantos hijos de sangre pura, esperaba que quisieras ser mi pareja- Harry se la quedó mirando sin saber que decir

-Su cuenta- los interrumpió la mesera dejando la cuenta sobre la mesa

-Gracias- contesto Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa – Jamás he estado en unos bailes de esos, ni siquiera sé cómo son. ¿Cuándo es?

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, las clases son mañana y son fáciles.- le dijo con una risita – Vamos Harry, acepta- le suplico Daphne

-¿Pero cuando es el baile?

-Mañana…- le dijo sin mirarlo

-¿Mañana?- pregunto Harry sorprendido, de por si era pésimo bailarín.

-¡Por favor!, es muy fácil, no tiene mucha ciencia, además lo que se dará a venta son los vestidos el baile es solo para lucirlos.- le dijo dando brinquitos sobre su asiento.

-Ya veo

-¿Entonces?- parpadeo demasiadas veces intentado convencerlo

-Sabes que no puedo negarme a nada cuando pones esa cara- le dijo Harry que había pagado y se levantaban de las sillas.

-¿Cuál cara?- lo tomo del brazo sonriendo

-De gatito triste- se rio con fuerza al ver el rostro ofendido de Daphne

-No parezco un gato- le dijo fingiendo indignación

-Eres más hermosa que un gato- le dijo Harry cuando salían del restaurante, tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia el para darle un beso, sin importar que la gente los viera al pasar.

* * *

La elfina personal de Pansy estaba en la habitación acomodando todo lo que la pelinegra se llevaría con ella a su nuevo hogar, ella inspeccionaba algunas cosas y la metía en una caja.

-Miss Parkinson, ¿Quiere que ponga todos…. Ahhh- grito la elfina haciendo que Pansy diera un salto y soltara lo que tenía en las manos

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué gritas asi?- la regaño Pansy girando a verla

-Lo siento señorita… el joven Malfoy me ha asustado

-¿Qué?- Pansy giro hacia a sus espaldas para ver a Draco detrás de ella, haciendo que diera otro pequeño brinco- ¡Rayos! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- le pregunto molesta- Dorothy puedes irte, terminare yo sola. Avísame si alguien viene.

-Si señorita- dijo la elfina antes de desaparecer con un chasquido

-Ahora si dime ¿Qué hace aquí y porque te apareces de la nada?- le pregunto molesta

-Quería verte- se acercó a ella para mirarla de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro- tocarte- le susurro en el oído acariciando su brazo lentamente hasta subirlo a la clavícula y después al cuello, logrando hacerla temblar y cerrar los ojos- besarte- le susurro una vez más dándole pequeños besos desde la clavícula hacia el cuello, la escucho suspirar antes de atacar sus labios con desesperación, a lo cual Pansy gimió de sorpresa antes de contestar aquel beso desesperado del rubio.

-Alguien está impaciente hoy- se burló Pansy sobre sus labios, dio un pequeño grito cuando la aventó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella –No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, Daphne no tardar en llegar- le dijo entre risas al sentirlo besar sus piernas.

-Entonces, mejor nos apresuramos- le dijo arrancando de un tirón las bragas de la chica y desabrochándose el pantalón.

-¡Draco! ¡Eran nuevas!-le recrimino la pelinegra, Draco ni siquiera la escucho, solo se dedicó a levantar el vestido y atacar su cuello de besos.-Draco detente, esto no me está gustando. – le dijo Pansy empujándolo para alejarlo de ella, se bajó el vestido y se sentó sobre la cama mirándolo algo confundida -¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-Lo siento- le dijo respirando algo agitado- Es solo que tenía ganas de verte- Pansy se removió incomoda con aquel comentario, tenía que dejar las cosas claras con él.

-Draco…

-Señorita Pansy- la interrumpió un golpe en la puerta y la voz de la elfina detrás- La Señorita Daphne acaba de llegar-le informo, Pansy miro a Draco y suspiro.

-Tienes que irte, hablaremos después- Draco se levantó y se abrocho los pantalones

-Solo una cosa…- le dijo acercándose a ella- Theo quiere hablar contigo, esta algo desesperado – pudo ver un brillo en aquellos ojos marrones.

-¡Pansy! ¡Ya llegue!- escucho la voz de Daphne por el pasillo

-¡Rápido, tienes que irte!- le exclamo

-Pero no he terminado- renegó el rubio

-Me lo dirás después, ahora vete- le ordeno, Draco hizo un puchero antes de desaparecer justo en el momento en que Daphne entraba por la puerta.

-¿Estabas hablando con alguien?- le pregunto entrando con todas las maletas

-No, ¿Con quién hablaría? No hay nadie aquí- le dijo nerviosa, cosa que Daphne noto al instante

-Era Draco ¿Cierto?- la pelinegra se quedó inmóvil al escucharla

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular-¿Por qué estaría Draco aquí?

-Pansy, te vi con él. El día de tu fiesta- Daphne la miro fijamente – Mira no te estoy juzgando, soy la última persona en hacer eso y por una buena razón que conocemos- Pansy suspiro

-No sé qué estaba pensando- se dio un golpe sin fuerza en la cabeza con ambas manos- Cuando me acosté con él la primera vez yo estaba

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Perdiste tu virginidad con Draco?- le pregunto sorprendida

-No solo eso Daphne… He dormido con el 2 veces, el día de la mascarada y bueno la fiesta, todas esas veces yo estaba molesta y solo pensaba en una forma de vengarme de Theo- se sentó sobre su cama con un largo suspiro.

-Lo entiendo, Draco es un aprovechado Pans, debes dejar de verlo- Pansy la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-El no hizo esto Daphne, fui yo quien lo quiso así. Las demás veces que lo hemos intentado, hemos sido interrumpidos.

-¿Lo estas defendiendo?- Pansy la miro sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-No estoy enamorada de Draco, si eso es lo que crees- le dijo con molestia- Aunque no voy a negar que tiene habilidad

-Giu, no quiero escuchar esto- le dijo Daphne riéndose y tapándose los oídos, haciendo que Pansy se riera y la tomara de las muñecas

-El hace esta cosa con la

-¡No Pansy! ¡No quiero escuchar!- grito Daphne entre risas, cayendo sobre la cama, Pansy se sentó sobre ella

-Sus manos son maravillosas

-¡Basta Pansy!

-Y la tiene enorme- se burló Pansy dejándose caer a un lado de ella.

-¡Pans!- grito tapándose la cara- Luces feliz ¿Sabes?

-Eso no quiere decir nada- suspiro- sigo extrañando a Theo

\- Tengo una duda… ¿Draco siente algo por ti?- se puso de perfil, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Al parecer sí, pero le he dejado en claro las cosas. Ya me conoces- le dijo girando su rostro para mirarla.

-Jamás habría imaginado que fuera con él, y de esa forma.- suspiro – Siempre quisiste que fuera especial y perfecto.

-Bueno- suspiro- no todo sale como uno quiere. – Se levantó de la cama – en lo que se refiere a ese tipo de cosas. Pero en lo demás, como lograr mi pasantía en el ministerio y todo eso, no puede fallarme.

-Solo promete que esta vez harás las cosas honestamente, nada de chantaje, manipulación y esas cosas que haces para obtener lo que deseas- Pansy se giró a verla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No prometo nada.

-Eres perversa, Pansy Parkinson.- se rio- En cuanto a Malfoy ¿Qué harás con eso?

-No lo sé, tal vez dejar que las cosas se den solas ¿Iras al baile de caridad de tu madre verdad?- le pregunto terminado de meter lo que tenía en tocador.

-Si lo hare, Harry será mi pareja- Pansy la miro con disgusto

-¿Acaso no recuerdas el baile de Hogwarts? El pobre tiene dos pies izquierdos- se rio, pero se calló al ver la mirada de enojo de Daphne – Bien, no volveré a decir nada malo de tu adorado Potter.

-Bien, ahora… puedes apurarte para irnos ya a nuestro nuevo departamento- le dijo sonriente.

-Señorita Pansy

-¿Ahora que Dorothy?- le pregunto Pansy con molestia

-El joven Nott la busca- Pansy miro a Daphne con confusión

-Okey… dile que en un momento bajo- la elfina se inclinó antes de irse.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Solo que ha estado llamándome y quiere hablar conmigo. Al menos eso fue lo que Draco me dijo. Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

-Pans, piensa bien lo que vayas hacer.

-Descuida, en un momento regreso- le dijo antes de salir por la puerta, cruzo el pasillo y bajo las escaleras.

Theo estaba al final de la escaleras esperándola, cuando la escucho bajar se giró para mirarla, su rostro no detonaba alegría al verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Theo? – le pregunto sin bajar el último escalón

-Bueno yo, se acerca el baile de caridad y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti- Pansy lo miro con más atención al escuchar aquello - en lo mucho que te encantan ese tipo de cosas, sé que te he dado miles de razones para odiarme.

-Eso es verdad, pero continua- le dijo queriendo escuchar lo demás

-Pero pensé ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de ir juntos? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?-le pregunto sonriendo con nerviosismo.

\- Theo, después de todo lo que ha pasado creo que lo mejor es olvidarnos mutuamente, quiero decir, las cosas nunca fueron buenas entre nosotros- le dijo más segura de lo que podía creer

-Tienes razón – dijo algo decepcionado, metiendo las manos sobre su bolsillo- ¿Sabes? Hoy estaba arreglando mis cosas y encontré esto- le dijo enseñándole una cadena con la letra T gravada.

-Es la cadena que te di en nuestro primer aniversario-le dijo sonriendo con nostalgia – te dije que era una forma de tenerme cerca de ti siempre.

-Lo sé. Pensé que tal vez quieras que te la regrese

-No, para nada. Fue un regalo- lo miro pensando un poco en la oferta del baile- Sabes, de hecho no tengo pareja y tal vez sea bueno ir juntos. Para retomar la amistad, pero solo la amistad- le dijo sonriendo.

-Seguro, la amistad-le dijo con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo… tengo que irme, Daphne me está esperando-le informo, a lo cual el solo asintió.

-Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo-se despido antes de irse, Pansy volvió a subir de prisa pero se topó con Daphne al final del pasillo.

-Así que iras con Theo, ¿Qué pasara con Draco?- le pregunto con los brazos cruzados

-Él no quiere que se sepa, y no es como si fuéramos pareja, además solo iremos como amigos. No tienes de que preocuparte- le dijo tomándola del brazo para entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

-Eso espero. Tus cosas están listas, ¿Nos podemos ir?- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Nada me daría más alegría- ambas se rieron antes de tomar sus varitas y desaparecer todo su equipaje y ellas a su nuevo hogar.

 **NEXT DAY**

-Por todos los cielos ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?- Pansy no pudo contener la risa y estaba inclinada con las manos sobre su estómago sin poder parar de reír.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto Daphne saliendo de su habitación cuando se detuvo a un lado de Pansy, no pudo contener la risa y ahora ambas estaban prácticamente casi en el piso riéndose a carcajadas, con un Harry molesto frente a ellas.

-¡Suficiente!- grito molesto entrando al departamento y azotando la puerta.

-Lo siento Harry- le dijo quitándole el sombrero que traía puesto, inspeccionándolo.

-Me lo dio Ron ¿Tiene algo de malo?- pregunto demasiado confundido

-Vaya, pues parece que tu amigo te jugo una broma y muy buena por cierto- le dijo Pansy tratando de contener la risa, por el dolor que le estaba causando.

-¿Qué broma?

-No importa, ven vayamos a mi habitación- le dijo Daphne aventando el sombrero y jalándolo de la mano.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el sombrero?- Pansy se los quedo mirando, mientras escuchaba las quejas de Harry al caminar, tomo el sombrero con sus manos y se lo quedo mirando. Sin poder superarlo, recordó cuando abrió la puerta y el sombrero mostro la imagen de un perro, haciendo sus necesidades sobre el niño que vivió.

-Potter es tan idiota- se volvió a reír, caminando hacia su habitación.- ¡Daphne me bañare, te veo en el ensayo!- le grito

-¡De acuerdo!- le contesto Daphne desde su habitación, para después volver atacar los labios del ojiverde que tenía debajo de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Harry sobre sus labios mientras recibía los besos de la rubia

-Solo beso a mi novio ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto deteniéndose para mirarlo

-No, es solo que creo que deberíamos ir un poco más despacio- le dijo respirando un poco acelerado, Daphne se sonrojo al escucharlo.

-Por supuesto, no pensaba en eso- mintió entrecerrando los ojos cuando se alejó de él, se sintió como una tonta, olvidaba que Harry era una persona la cual se tomaba las cosas con calma.

-Daphne, si quiero hacerlo contigo- le dijo Harry pensando en que pudo haber herido a su novia, por aquello- pero no aquí, Parkinson prácticamente duerme a un lado.

-¿No piensas que soy muy rápida?-le pregunto un poco penosa

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se rio Harry al escucharla y se acercó paras abrazarla- No es como que lo hicieras con todos tus novios a la primera- Daphne se estremeció, ¿Por qué decía aquello? ¿Acaso no recordaba lo sucedido en la mascarada? Ambos se quedaron callados, evitando el tema, ninguno de los dos quería tocarlo, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo. _"No puedes evadir el tema, hasta que no tengan las cosas claras, nada podrá funcionar entre ustedes"_ recordó Daphne las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-Creo que es mejor que me duche o no llegaremos al ensayo- se levantó de la cama

-Si tienes razón, te espero en la sala- le dijo Harry antes de salir de su habitación rápidamente.

* * *

Durante todo el ensayo, Draco no dejaba de mirar a Pansy con Theo, se tuvo que enterar por Daphne que Theo sería su pareja en el baile de caridad, cosa que no le gustaba para nada y mucho menos que Pansy no le hubiera comentado nada, ni siquiera se había acercado a él para saludarlo.

-Señor Malfoy concéntrese- le dijo una de las maestras dándole un golpe con unas hojas que traía en las manos, Draco solo la miro de mala manera antes de volver su atención a su pareja. –Cambio- grito la maestra, Draco aprovecho justo el momento para tomar a Pansy como pareja en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces? Apégate a los pasos Draco, lo estropearas todo- le comento mientras bailaban, dejando al que tenía que bailar esa pieza con Pansy confundido y desorientado.

-Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces tú?- le pregunto con molestia

-¿Te refieres a Theo? – Le sonrió Pansy – Es mi pareja.

-Podrías haber ido con otro, ¿Por qué con Theo?

-Bueno, tal vez hubiera ido contigo, pero no quieres que nadie se entere, y tendrías que aprender a comportarte primero y pues él me lo pidió, además somos amigos. ¿Cuáles es tu problema?- le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿No me digas que estas celoso Malfoy? – Draco la miro entrecerrando los ojos, pensando que una vez más se estaba burlando de él.

-Cambio- volvió a decir la instructora antes de que Draco pudiera contestar.

-¿Está todo bien con Draco?- le pregunto Theo cuando volvió a tenerla como pareja- Parece algo extraño y molesto.

-Eso supongo- le contesto sin ponerle mucha atención, mirando como Draco coqueteaba y le lanzaba una de esas miradas seductoras a su pareja.

-Estaba pensando que podíamos ir después del baile…

-No tenemos por qué ir a ningún lado, no te preocupes- lo interrumpió separándose de él cuándo la música se detuvo –Solo asegúrate de que tu traje vaya a la par con mi vestido.

-Porque no vamos juntos y lo vemos de una vez- le sugirió, cuando tomaron sus cosas, Pansy miro el celular y tenía varios de mensajes de Draco.

" _Lástima que no pudimos terminar lo de ayer"_

" _Pans, deberíamos vernos antes del ensayo"_

" _Tengo algo que decirte"_

" _¿Por qué no me dijiste?"_

" _¿Theodore? ¡Enserio!"_

" _Te espero en mi lugar, saliendo del ensayo"_

-No voy al departamento, tengo que ir a mi casa por unas cosas que olvide- le mintió, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa divertida al ver todos los mensajes

-¿Puedo llevarte?- levanto la mirada de un Theo que la miraba con atención

-No es necesario, además tengo otras vueltas antes. Nos vemos después Theo- le dijo despidiéndolo de lejos y caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Pansy Parkinson? – ella se giró y lo miro divertida

-Sigo siéndola misma Theodore. Nos vemos

* * *

-¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí?- Harry salió de su habitación con una toalla sobre su cabeza.

-¡Mione!

-¿No esta Ron y Luna verdad?- le pregunto dejándose caer sobre el sillón con pesadez

-No…- le dijo sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué sucede?

\- No es nada, ¿Oye Parkinson no anda con Nott?- le pregunto intentando averiguar

-No, cortaron hace poco. ¿Recuerdas en la mascarada? – Le dijo Harry

-Cierto… no recordaba eso. Ella se iba a entregar a él por primera vez.

-No es algo que me gusta recordar Mione.

-Lo siento- le dijo soltando una risita. _"Eso quiere decir que Malfoy"_ agrando los ojos con sorpresa – Quien lo diría- susurro dejando a Harry confundido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que era virgen- dijo rápidamente _"Rayos, no me sirve de nada lo que tengo"_

 _-_ ¿Estas bien Hermione?- le pregunto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-Pues no como yo quisiera, claro está. El amor de mi vida se casa con otra y es algo con lo que voy a tener que vivir y superar. – Hablo rápidamente sin detenerse para respirar

-Algún día encontraras a la persona correcta- le dio ánimos, con un abrazo y un leve beso sobre su cabello.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Olvide las llaves!

-Nos vemos Harry- le dijo Hermione antes de desaparecer.

-¿De nuevo? Es la 5ta vez en esta semana- le dijo abriéndole la puerta

-Oye preparar una boda es una locura, Daphne me dio buenos lugares para todo. ¡Sera la boda más hermosa! ¡Luna estará tan feliz! Dios Harry muero por verla en el vestido de boda y quitárselo en la…

-¡Ron! No quiero saber- le exclamo Harry tapándose los oídos.

-¿Hermione estuvo aquí? ¿Cómo está?- le pregunto de la nada

-¿Cómo sabes?- le pregunto sorprendido

-Dejo su bufanda- le dijo levantándola del sillón – Supongo que no la ha de estar pasando nada bien. No quise lastimarla ¿Sabes?

-Descuida Ron, no es tu culpa que no la ames de la forma que ella espera. Algún día tendrá que aceptarlo- le dijo Harry tratando de que no se sintiera mal

-Lo sé, cuando la veas, dale esto- le dio una invitación – Podrías decirle, que es bienvenida siempre y cuando, acepte que Luna es y será mi esposa.

-Claro amigo- le dijo Harry dándole un brazo

-Por cierto ten la tuya y de Daph- se la entrego para después estirarse- Creo que dormiré un rato.

-Seguro. Descansa – mirando su invitación – Por cierto Ron. ¿Seguirán viviendo aquí?

-Estamos buscando… tal vez quieras buscar a un compañero. Hermione seria buen inquilino a demás de que le ayudara tenerte cerca.- le informo Ron dando un largo bostezo.

-¿Y no me habías dicho nada?- le pregunto molesto

-Lo siento, las cosas de la boda te dejan exhausto- se fue riendo a su habitación hasta dejarlo solo en la sala

-Lo pensare- se dijo así mismo, dejando las invitaciones

* * *

" _¿Por qué tardas tanto?"_ la pelinegra bufa al ver el mensaje antes de tocar la puerta del departamento de Draco, para cuando le abrió ella entro sin mirarlo y con rudeza se giró para encararlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios?- le pregunto enseñándole el teléfono

-No ¿Tu qué demonios?- le pregunto acercándose a ella - ¿Para qué aceptaste la oferta de Theo para ir al baile?- Pansy se rio al escucharlo

-Ya te lo dije Draco. El me lo pidió y me, bueno, la nostalgia puede ser algo cruel a veces, además Theo es un caballero, se compromete con sus obligaciones, como los ensayos del baile- le dijo mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, dándole a entender que él no se comprometía- y no hace escenitas de celos.

-Tu relación con Theo era aburrida, acéptalo-le dijo acercándose a ella

-Casi me haces ver como tonta en el ensayo, frente a la instructora más famosa. Algo que prueba mi punto, no eres confiable. En cualquier momento tienes un arrebato y arruinas todo a tu paso- le dijo molesta, Draco se la quedó mirando sin comprender. –Theo es un caballero, jamás haría ese tipo de cosas.

-Tampoco te haría estremecer- le dijo tratando de acercarse ella, pero recibió un empujón por parte de ella.

-No tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Tengo que irme, ya fueron muchas escenas por hoy- lo empujo a un lado para después desaparecer de su departamento, dejando a Draco con una inmensa y profunda cantidad de celos dentro de él.

-Ya veremos si es verdad- pensó para el mismo, pensando en que tenía que hacer para demostrar que Theo, no era un perfecto caballero.

* * *

Hermione llego a la casa de sus padres, entro sin decir ni una sola palabra, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo, con la mirada hacia la mesita de buro que tenía aun lado de la cama. Se estiro lo más que pudo y _la_ tomo de las manos, se giró para quedar boca arriba y la releyó de nuevo.

 _Miss Hermione Jean Granger:_

 _Quería informarle que usted había sido seleccionada para entrar inmediatamente como practicante en el Ministerio de Leyes y no en el próximo año como a todos los demás, debido a su increíble talento y su audacia para enfrentar la verdad._

 _Pero me temo que tengo una mala noticia, la junta de administración cree que le falta un poco de fe, que no ve más lo que los libros enseñan y quieren a una persona con la mentalidad más abierta. Es por eso, que han decidido darle su puesto a una compañera suya, la Joven Luna Lovegood. Lo siento tanto, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo año y entrar junto con todos sus compañeros._

 _Atte: El ministro de Leyes Mágicas_

-Te odio Lovegood. ¡Te odio!- grito aventando el papel lejos, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Tengo que ver la manera de usar a Parkinson. No me rendiré, ese puesto es ¡mío! No dejare que me quite esto también

* * *

La hora había llegado y todos los jóvenes de familia Sangre pura y otros de Sangre mestiza que eran muy reconocidos en el mundo mágico, llegaban con unos hermosos vestidos diseñados por grandes empresarias de moda. Alguno que otros hombres también llevaban trajes de diseñadores famosos. A Harry le habían puesto uno que le quedaba a la perfección, el único problema eran los zapatos.

-Pareces payaso Potter- se burló Pansy al verlo

-Que graciosa Pansy.

-Es la primera vez que le dices por su nombre- le dijo Daphne con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, pues que no lo use tanto, no quiero que pierda potencia en los labios de Potter.

-Tan cruel como siempre- le dijo Daphne dándole un manotazo leve

-Tendrá que acostumbrarse. Ese es el precio por andar contigo- le dijo burlona

-No eres tan molesta.

-Tendré que ser más odiosa entonces- dijo haciendo que todos comenzaran a reírse.

-¿Ven? Si pueden llevarse bien- Pansy rodo los ojos.

-Ahí esta Theo ¿Regresaste con él?- pregunto Harry al ver al joven castaño acercarse

-Potter, Daphne- saludo Theo -¿Vamos? Tenemos que prepararnos- le ofreció su brazo

-Nos vemos Daph. ¡No te vayas a tropezar con el pies de Payaso!- le grito, pero antes de que se pudieran acomodar Draco tomo a Theo del brazo.

-Tengo que hablar con el- le dijo sonriendo y llevándose a Theo.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto una vez que estaban lejos y que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por que Pansy se veía diferente? – Theo asintió - ¿Recuerdas a Blaise Zabini? – le dijo señalando hacia Pansy que había saludado a su amigo moreno de la infancia, tenía mala reputación, incluso peor que la de Draco.

-¿Qué? No puedo ser ¿Blaise? ¿Está saliendo con él?- su cara se volvió tensa

-Es obvio que le está haciendo creer que ha cambiado, ¡Hey!- le dijo tomándolo de la camisa para detenerlo- No es momento aún, tranquilízate.

-Pero

-Theo, no es momento- lo miro fijamente, esperando a que se calmara.

-De acuerdo… - le dijo antes de volver a caminar hacia donde estaba Pansy

-¿Qué quería Draco?- le pregunto Pansy una vez que llego a su lado

-Nada importante, luces muy bella hoy- le sonrió

-Gracias, y yo casi olvidaba lo apuesto que eres- le contesto antes de que los separaran sobre las escaleras y llamarlas una por una para informar acerca del vestuario y diseñador y los precios. Una vez terminado aquello, las mujeres fueron escoltadas por sus parejas hasta la pista de baile, para comenzar la danza.

-Espero no pisarte-le dijo Harry mientras miraba sus pies

-Con que no me tires está perfecto. Así mi madre no te odiara- se rio señalándole con la mirada en una esquina donde una mujer esbelta la miraba con atención.

-¿Ella es tu madre?-Daphne asintió- Por cierto, a la que no veo es a tu hermana- le hizo notar

-Astoria, bueno acaba de entrar a Hogwarts. Recuerda que le falta un año aun.

-No sabía que Blaise estuviera en este tipo de eventos

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Blaise?- Daphne busco con la mirada cuando lo vio bailando con una joven bruja que no conocía.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada en absoluto- trago saliva, no había visto a Blaise desde que lo había abandonado en aquel lugar, donde paso varios meses fuera.

-¿Por qué siento que me estas ocultando algo?- le pregunto Harry, presentía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry. Confía en mí- pero el ojiverde no pudo contestar, pues el sonido del cambio de parejas había sonado y ella fue a dar a los brazos de Theo. Miro a su acompañante que miraba donde estaba Blaise que platicaba animadamente con Pansy.

-¿Sucede algo Theo?- le pregunto Daphne, y justo en ese momento Draco se acercó un poco a ellos.

-Escuche que planea hacerlo con ella- le dijo Draco que miro a Daphne que lo miro confundida por lo que había dicho, pero después ambos miraron a Theo que soltó a la rubia y fue a separarlos.

-Theo ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- le grito Pansy cuando le dio un puñetazo a Blaise sobre el rostro, trato de separarlos pero en la pelea el vestido resulto dañado.

-Ven Pansy, vámonos de aquí-le dijo Daph separándola

-¡Arruinaron el vestido!

-Descuida

-¡No, no entiendes!

-Somos brujas ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh si y dime ¿Traes tu varita?- le pregunto con molestia

-Yo puedo ayudar- Hermione Granger apareció frente a ellas con su varia.

-Hazlo y estaré en deuda contigo- la castaña sonrió al escucharla, apunto con su varita y mención el hechizo que ayudo a que su vestido estuviera como nuevo.

-Gracias Mione-le dijo Daphne, la castaña se limitó a sonreír antes de dar la media vuelta y desaparecer, dejando a ambas algo extrañadas por su comportamiento.

-Eso fue extraño- dijeron ambas

-Si… ahora ¿Qué diablos sucedió allá afuera?- Daphne la miro mientras regresaban a la pista de baile, la cual estaba más tranquila y sin señales de Theo y Blaise.

-No lo sé, pero voy averiguarlo- dijo cuando vio a Draco a lo lejos y se acercó a el- ¿Has visto a Theo?- le pregunto, Draco la tomo de la cintura para bailar al momento en que la música sonó.

-Seguro está en el baño, cuidándose ese golpe- le dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, pero Pansy no era ninguna tonta.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Draco seguía sonriendo pero confundido – Te conozco, y esa es la mirada que pones cuando has logrado lo que quieres. –Seguían moviéndose al sonido de la música- Arruinaste el vestido, provocaste a Theo para que se peleara con Blaise ¿Para qué? Solo tú beneficio y no te importo lo que pudiera pasarme en el proceso o a Theo. – Se detuvo y se separó de él- Y es por eso que lo nuestro no puede ser, en cualquier momento me apuñalarías por la espalda.

-Por favor, cálmate, Parkinson- la acerco hacia el pegándola lo suficiente a él, pero ella hizo hacia atrás, para evitar que pudiera besarla. No podía creer que nada le estaba saliendo como él quería.

-Suéltame- le dijo quitándole sus manos de encima – Esto entre nosotros se ha acabado, para siempre- se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-Pans espera, yo no quería…- La tomo de la mano

-No me digas así- le dijo soltándose de el –No me hables.

-¡Pansy!- le grito cuando la vio salir a toda prisa. No muy seguro de que hacer después.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le pregunto Daphne en la esquina de un rincón, alejado de la gente.

-Lo mismo que tú, vengo al baile o más bien me obligaron- le contesto colocándose el vaso con hielos que le habían traído. -¿Alguna idea de por qué me golpeo tu novio?

-Él no es mi novio-le contesto la rubia sentándose a un lado de el

-Como sea, aun no entiendo por qué de pronto te fuiste de Italia tan pronto- dio un leve respingo al sentir el frio vaso sobre su ojo.

-Quería empezar de nuevo, hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Sabes que es extraño? Nos la estábamos pasando tan bien- Daphne desvió la mirada.

-Blaise, no me hagas esto… estoy tratando de olvidar todo aquello- le pidió con los ojos llorosos

-Está bien Daphne, veme mañana para cenar ¿De acuerdo?

-No puedo, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes del ministerio- trato de rechazar

-Vamos, es solo una cena de unos viejos amigos- le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa sobre su rostro

-Está bien, pero solo un rato- acepto antes de levantarse

-Te veo en Racks 6:30- la rubia solo asiento antes de irse del lugar, no tardó mucho en que se encontrara con Harry, que la miraba un poco molesto.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto? Me siento tan extraño aquí- le dijo mirando a todas las personas en el lugar.

-Ayudaba a Pansy a cambiarse, es más porque no nos vamos de una vez.- Harry asintió y le dio un beso.

-Me parece perfecto- le dijo Harry, quien la vio subir.

-¡Pansy, espera!- escucho un grito proveniente de las escaleras y pudo ver a Pansy tal y como había estado toda la noche.

-¡Déjame en paz Draco!- no es que Harry fuera metiche, pero el ver a Draco siguiendo a alguien era demasiado extraño, inclusive para el mismo.

-¡No! ¿Qué ahora vas a regresar a los brazos de Theo?-le dijo con burla – Creí que eras más inteligente- estaba enojado y no media sus palabras, pero el hecho de que quisiera regresar con él, le revolvía el estómago -Te engaño con tu mejor amiga y te voto por ella, no sabía que te gustaban las sobras.

-No dices eso enserio, solo estas molesto por que no quiero seguir teniendo nada que ver contigo. Y es obvio que eres celoso- le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Yo celoso? Por favor Parkinson.

-Entonces debería darte igual si regreso o no con Theo- le contesto, y sin saber muy bien el porqué era ella ahora la que tenía un coraje contra él.

-¿Así? Veamos que dice acerca de que perdiste tu virginidad conmigo- le dijo con el rostro distorsionado de la ira y celos

-¿Qué dijiste?- ambos se giraron hacia su derecha para mirar a Theo frente a ellos, Pansy se lo quedo mirando un poco a avergonzada.

-Theo… - el rubio lo miro sin saber que decir.

-Habíamos roto ¿De acuerdo? A demás, tú me lo hiciste primero con Daphne ¿Lo olvidas?- le dijo Pansy ante la muda respuesta de Draco.

-Así que decidiste vengarte con Draco- le dijo con indignación señalándolo

-Algo así- susurro Pansy por lo bajo

-¡¿Entonces como rayos fue?!-le grito, Daphne que había terminado de cambiar su ropa llego a lado de Harry de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras cuando vio a sus amigos discutiendo.

-No lo sé, pero no se ve nada bueno- Daphne le tomo de la mano para que corría junto con ella hacia donde estaban los tres.

-¿Pans que sucede?- se puso a su lado junto con Harry

-Estaba dolida y triste, yo solo estuve ahí para ella. ¡Tome lo que tú jamás quisiste tomar!

-Claro, como eres una gran persona

\- ¡Basta!- grito Pansy- ¡Sí! ¡Me acosté con Draco y no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, porque oficialmente habíamos terminado! ¡Y no sé qué te hace creer que tienes derecho de venir y echarme las cosas en cara cuando solo somos amigos!

-¡Pensé que podríamos arreglar las cosas!- Harry y Daphne no sabían si intervenir o hacer algo, Draco la miro de inmediato al escucharla decir aquello, aun así la ira dentro de él seguía, al escuchar que solo se había acostado por vengarse de Theo.

-Lo siento Theo, pero lo nuestro no puede volver hacer y mucho menos yo tendría algo que ver contigo- le dijo después mirando a Draco.

-Bien, porque yo tampoco, ya he obtenido lo que quería de ti- Pansy se lo quedo mirando fijamente, sus ojos se resistían a contener las lágrimas que quisieran salir.

-Vamos Pansy, vayámonos de aquí- le dijo tomándola de los brazos –Ambos son unos idiotas- les dijo antes de irse junto con Harry. Ambos amigos se quedaron solos al principio de las escaleras, mirando a la rubia llevarse a Pansy.

* * *

-¿Vas a estar bien?-le pregunto Daphne una vez que se había tomado una ducha y se encontraba con su bata para dormir.

-Por supuesto – tomo la taza de té que Harry le había ofrecido - Quiero decir, debí saber que Malfoy haría una cosa de estas.

-Clásico de él- susurro Harry- Aun no puedo entender, ¿Draco Malfoy?

-Tu no deberías estar aquí Potter, pero debo admitir que tu Té sabe mejor que el de Daphne- le dijo con molestia al escucharlo y lanzándole una mueca

-Gracias supongo- Daphne sonrió al verlos

-Iré por unas colchas, hace un poco de frio- menciono levantándose para desaparecer por el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

-¡Tráete las galletas!-le grito Pansy

-Oye Parkinson, fue mi imaginación o ¿Hermione estaba en el baile?-le pregunto Harry cruzándose de brazos y aceptando la colcha que Daphne le había traído.

-Es verdad- le contesto Daphne entregándole las galletas a Pansy, quien abrió y devoro una con felicidad- Lucia algo extraña, ¿Todo está bien con ella?

-Eso creo, bueno, la vedad la he notado extraña

-Mhmm – gimió Pansy quien masticaba su galleta – La vez que me iba a ver con Draco, me pidió que la ayudara en algo- miro hacia arriba como recordando que era –Ah si, no sé qué era, porque le dije que no la ayudaría.

-¡Pansy!

-¿¡Que!? No es mi amiga… - ambos la miraron de mal modo, a lo cual solo opto por rodar los ojos y darle una mordida a su galleta. – Bien, dame su número- le ordeno a Harry sacando su celular de la bolsa, cuando Harry le entrego su celular con el numero en la pantalla, lo anoto en el suyo y marco el número.

-¿Qué haces? No creo que conteste pasan de las 12-le recrimino Harry, pero Pansy se pasó algunos pedazos de galleta y levanto la mano en forma de silencio.

-Granger Hola- dijo Pansy sonriendo

" _Pansy, ¿A qué se debo la llamada?_ " contesto Mione dejando el libro que leía aun lado.

-Estoy en deuda contigo ¿Recuerdas? A demás Potter está preocupado y…

" _¿Esta ahí?- la corto- Nos vemos mañana a las 11 en el Pub XX, no le digas a Harry, lo digo enserio, me debes una, no se te olvide"_

 _-_ Extraño- susurro Pansy al colgar el teléfono, una vez que Hermione colgó.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Harry

-¿Eh? Tenías razón, contesto dormida- dijo mirando la chimenea con atención. _"Eso me ayudara de distracción, no debo pensar en… es mejor no mencionarlo"-_ En fin, hablare con ella mañana, buenas noches Potty, Daphne- se despidió dejándolos solos.

-Al fin, solos- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tomo una galleta de las que Pansy tenía e iba a metérsela en la boca, cuando de pronto fueron arrebatadas de sus manos.

-Consigue tus galletas Pott Pott-le dijo antes de darle una mordida frente a él e irse de nuevo.

-Ella ama esas galletas-dijo Daphne conteniendo la risa, hasta que ambos no pudieron contenerla, pasaron horas frente a la chimenea, platicando, bromeando entre ellos hasta que ambos terminaron dormidos en el suelo, abrazados.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Quieren mas intimidad? ¿Quieren que me escriba mas sobre unos personajes? :3 bueno amigos, de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de que se parezca menos a Gossip, quiero ponerle un poco de mi toque, hasta esa parte en especifico que si quiero que se parezca a Gossip jejeje se aceptan comentarios de todos, menos ofensivos por favor :) Saludos**


	8. Mentiras

**Capítulo 7**

Pansy entro al pub XX donde había quedado con Hermione Granger de verse, había llegado unos minutos antes de que llegara la castaña y comenzaba a impacientarse, cuando la vio entrar al pub se quedó sorprendida del mas aspecto que tenía.

-¿Granger?- le pregunto pensando que tal vez era su mente la que jugaba con ella

-Sí, lo sé, soy un desastre.- se sentó frente a ella que no dejaba de mirarla – No le digas a Harry

-Créeme, es la última persona en el mundo con la que hablaría. Ahora si dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas tan desesperadamente?- le pregunto Pansy mirándola atentamente, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber por qué la buscaría a ella de todas las personas en el mundo.

-Léela- le entrego la carta del ministerio

-¿Esto qué? O ¿Qué?

-Yo sé que tienes influencias, solo necesito que me den el puesto a mí- le dijo alterada

-Primero tranquilízate, segundo las influencias las tiene Theo o la mama de Draco – le entrego de nuevo su carta- y no estamos en buenos términos y por ultimo ¿Qué Lovegood no es tu amiga?

-¡No lo es! ¡No desde que me quito a Ron!-grito haciendo que todos en el pub la miraran asustados y algunos como si estuviera loca.

-Granger… necesitas tranquilizarte, es obvio que la boda de Weasley te afecto demasiado, pero yo no puedo ayudarte.- le hizo ver, es verdad que conseguía lo que quería pero era siempre porque pedía ayuda a sus amigos y sabia como chantajearlos.

-¡Pues diles ayuda! O enseñare tu video sexual al ministerio – la amenazo, Pansy se la quedó mirando incrédula

-¿Video sexual? Yo no tengo ninguno- le dijo segura de eso

-¿Estas segura?- le reto, y haciendo un movimiento con su varita y señalándole hacia una televisión que estaba cerca.

Para cuando Pansy miro en aquella dirección pudo verse a ella y Draco, aquel día cuando la encontró en la calle.

-¿Me grabaste?- le pregunto sin quitar la vista de la televisión y mirando que nadie lo estuviera viendo- Detenlo ahora. – se puso nerviosa cuando miro en la pantalla el momento cuando Draco coloco su mano sobre su rodilla.

-¿Me ayudaras? ¿Encontraras a forma? ¿Cierto?

-¡Si, si lo hare. Ahora detenlo Granger!- le pidió, la castaña sonrió y desapareció la imagen con un golpe en su varita. -¿Estas completamente loca?

-No, esa es Luna Lovegood y no dejare que me quite el único trabajo que me interesa en mi vida y lo lograre. Gracias a ti. No tardes mucho, lamentare tener que enseñarle esto a tu Ministro favorito… - le dio una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer del pub.

-Se volvió loca- susurro para sí misma.

* * *

-Buenos días dormilón- lo saludo Daphne cuando abrió los ojos, estaba frente a él con un plato de panques y una radiante sonrisa sobre su rostro y pasaban un poco más de las 12

-¿Es para mí?- pregunto sonriendo al verla- no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Yo quería, además no podremos vernos el día de hoy y quería darte algo para que me recuerdes el resto del día – le entrego el plato y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no? Ron y yo solo nos ocuparemos en la mañana. Tendré toda la tarde y noche libre-le quiso hacer saber, y la tomo del mentor para darle un casto beso.

-Oh, si… lo que pasa es que tengo algo en casa con mi madre – le mintió, una cosa era que supiera todo lo que hizo estando en Hogwarts, otra lo que sucedió en Italia.- Pero estoy segura que en la noche poder alcanzarte- Daphne pudiera pensar que actuaba bien, pero si de una cosa estábamos seguros, es que Harry no era ningún tonto.

-¿Me estas mintiendo?-le pregunto

-No, claro que no. – Evito mirarlo – Tengo que bañarme, Pansy me necesita no ha dejado de hablar desde hace rato- le dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Okay, yo tengo que irme como quiera. – se levantaron del suelo y Daphne trato de darle un beso, pero él le tomo las manos. – Espero que no me estés mintiendo Daph, si algo no soporto, es que me mientan.

-No lo hago, confía en mí

-Por supuesto

-Te amo Harry…- el ojiverde le dio una sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió dejando a Daphne inmóvil en aquel lugar, pensando en que por primera vez le había dicho a alguien que lo amaba y no recibía respuesta alguna.

* * *

Pansy suspiro y tomo demasiada fuerza antes de tocar aquella puerta, no sabía ni qué demonios podría decir para recibir la ayuda que necesitaba, cuando por fin se dio la fuerza para tocar la puerta, y escucho los pasos, el pánico casi se apodera de ella y sale corriendo.

-Tranquilízate por Merlín, eres una Parkinson- se dio ánimos

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo sé que soy la última persona a la que quisieras ver, y lo comprendo.- le dijo entrando al departamento recobrando su fuerza – Pero, sabes una cosa, yo te perdone dos veces Theo.

-Oh ósea esa es tu excusa para que te perdone- le dijo con burla y azotando la puerta

-Y ¿Exactamente que me tienes que perdonar? ¿Qué me acosté con Draco cuando ya no éramos nada, o porque es tu amigo? ¿Exactamente porque es que estas molesto?

-Te acostaste con mi mejor amigo y no me dijiste nada, me hiciste creer que teníamos otra opo…

-Yo no hice eso Theo… pero sabes que, eso fue exactamente lo que sentí en mi cumpleaños. Así que, tú me hiciste daño a mí y yo a ti, estamos a mano. Ahora necesito tu ayuda- le dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo fuera un juego.

-¿Mi ayuda? – le dijo riéndose

-Si me ayudas, te dejare en paz, solo necesito que hagas algo para Granger.

-¿Hermione Granger? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ella?

-No es que me importe su vida, pero reconozco una crisis psicótica cuando la veo y Hermione Granger, podría tener una muy severa si no consigue lo que quiere.- le dijo dándole la carta que Hermione no se había llevado en el pub.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-le pregunto Theo.

-El puesto que le dieron a Lovegood, creyó que yo tenía contactos para lograr una cosa así, y acudió a mí.

-Y la estas ayudando solo por tu buen corazón – le dijo Theo, que sabía que había algo mas - ¿Qué es lo que tiene contra ti?

-Nada- contesto rápidamente y miro hacia otro lado- le debo una solamente.

-No te creo…

-¿Quieres saber? Bien, tiene un cinta mía con Draco y amenazo con enseñarla al Ministerio del Profeta, no puedo dejar que lo haga. Ella podría arruinar mi futuro

-A pesar de todo siempre estamos para los amigos ¿no?- le dijo Theo mirando a la persona frente a él.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Lo siento Pansy, no debí ponerme así. Tienes razón, no éramos nada y no debí ponerme así.

-Theo… yo también lo siento. Nos dañamos mutuamente, pero supongo que esto es lo que fortalece una amistad.

-Creo que si- le dijo una sonrisa nostálgica antes de darle un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió con gusto- Tratare de ayudarte con esto, recuerda que ahora mi familia no está en buena posición, pero hare lo posible.

-Gracias, si no está Draco también.- le dijo caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué no pediste su ayuda? Esto lo involucra a él

-Porque probablemente su iría hubiera ido con Granger, y no quiero eso- abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo – Mantenme al tanto, para saber si necesitare la ayuda de cierta persona- dijo rodando los ojos

-Lo hare

-Gracias, nos vemos- El castaño se quedó mirando la puerta con una sonrisa, pensó que por más que tus amigos te traicionaran, siempre estaban ahí para cuando más los necesitabas.

* * *

Astoria estaba desesperada, no había recibido noticia del rubio desde que había entrado al colegio, inclusive estaba molesta por que Theo jamás le mando un mensaje de suerte en su primer día de su último curso en hogwarts, tenía que hacer lo que fuera por conseguir que Theo se fijara en ella, tal vez el decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia el sería una buena forma de que algo se pudiera dar entre ellos.

-Mi hermana me dijo que al parecer se acostó con Draco y Theo se entero

-Pero lo que yo tengo entendido es que ya no andaban ¿Entonces por qué tendría que ponerse de esa forma? ¿Acaso aun le interesa Pansy Parkinson?- escucho a un grupo de niñas hablar y aquellos nombres al salir a la luz, le hicieron que le llamara la atención por completo.

-¿De que están hablando?

-Del baile de caridad, al parecer esos tres hicieron una escena- le conto una de las niñas que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?-le pregunto

-Bueno lo que yo sé, es que al parecer Draco Malfoy se puso celoso por que Pansy fue con Theo y dicen que ambos tenían sus intereses por ahí.

-¿Draco y Pansy?- se quiso asegurar de que fueran ellos y no Theo

-Sí, y pues todo indica que Nott quería regresar con ella

-¿Pero no regresaron cierto?

-No, Parkinson lo rechazo completamente- la sonrisa de Astoria se agrando y una expresión de alivio llego con ella, no podía esperar a que fueran las vacaciones de navidad para regresar y hablar con Theo, no podía perder el tiempo, cualquiera podría llegar y usurpar su lugar.

-¿Y que con Draco Malfoy?

-Es un idiota, si Parkinson rechazo por completo a su novio de la infancia es porque esta fascinada con él, pero es Malfoy de seguro hizo una estupidez y termino por hacer que se perdiera el poco encanto que había conseguido- se burló, Astoria rodo los ojos, conocía muy bien ese aspecto de Draco, una vez que se sentía humillado podría hacer que pasaras de adorarlo a querer matarlo.

* * *

Eran las 6:30 en el Racks, Daphne se encontraba en una mesa del bar sentada con su antiguo amigo Blaise Zabini, habían pasado tiempo desde que lo abandono en Italia.

-Me entere de que estas con Potter- le dijo con una sonrisa después de a ver pedido unos tragos de whisky de fuego.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor que me ha sucedido desde que regrese a casa.

-Es fantástico Daphne, aunque aún sigo sentido contigo, me dejaste solo en Italia y con un montón de servicios por pagar ¿Saber que caro es vivir ahí?

-Lo siento tanto, tuve que irme Blaise

-Lo sé, escuche acerca y creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer- concordó con ella mientras le daban un trago a sus bebidas.

-No… lo que debí haber hecho es haberme quedado y resolver el problema, a veces no puedo dormir pensando en el daño que cause.

-Hey- le susurro poniendo una mano sobre la de ella- no había nada que pudieras hacer Daph… ellos ya tenían problemas desde antes, pero sabes que no hablemos de eso – le hizo una seña al mesero para pedir una ronda más. – Mejor dime ¿Por qué no trajiste a Potter?

-Ni siquiera te agrada- le dijo riéndose- pero Harry no sabe que tú y yo vivimos juntos y hay demasiadas cosas que prefiero que no sepa, aun.

-Jamás aprendiste- le dijo negando – no puedes vivir ocultando las cosas a las personas que amas Daph, al menos en el asunto de Pansy todo salió bien.

-Tienes razón, pero Harry es demasiado correcto no quiero ni imaginar lo que pensaría de mi si se enterara de lo que hice.- le comento pidiendo unas dos rondas más de Whisky

-No creo que debas tomar tanto, ¿no tienes un examen mañana?- le recordó Blaise

-Está bien, necesito esto. – dijo tomándose los dos tragos de jalón

-Daphne, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos- le sugirió al verla pedir más tragos

-Recordar eso me pone mal, y lo único que me ayuda a olvidarlo es esto, por favor.

-No has cambiado ¿Cierto? – Le quito el trago de la mano – la bebida y tu son un explosivo para que hagas las mismas tonterías de siempre, incluso cuando fuiste a Italia y trate de ayudarte tuve que… ¡Casi pierdo mi empleo por ir por ti a esos lugares!-le recrimino

-Te puedes ir si quieres, no necesito tu ayuda- le dijo molesta quitándole el trago

-Bien… haz lo que quieras, esto era una cena bien, no una fiesta- le comento levantándose del lugar, se giró una vez que estaba de pie sobre la puerta y la vio pedir más tragos. Se dijo que ya no podía cuidar de ella, hacer aquello le había quitado demasiadas cosas, y sin sentirse mal por dejarla ahí, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó a su casa.

Pasaron al menos 30 minutos para que todas las bebidas que se había tomado se le subieran a la cabeza, no estaba tan perdida, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, recordó que había quedado con Harry para verse en la noche y que tenía que estudiar. No podía verlo en ese estado y opto llamarle a la única persona que podía sacarla de ese aprieto.

" _Soy tan estúpida. Tan, tan, tan estúpida" le llamo al celular_

" _No suenas estúpida sino borracha. ¿En qué te metiste?"- le contesto Draco desde el otro lado del celular, se levantó del sillón y camino hacia su mini bar._

" _Blaise me invito a cenar, lo malo es que lo tome como fiesta" – le contesto recargándose en una pared desierta en el pub._

" _¿Me lo quieres describir? ¿Este tipo de fiesta requiere ropa?"- le pregunto con burla mientras se servía un trago_

" _Debería estar en casa con Harry, estudiando. Lo llame pare decirle que llegaría tarde, pero no tan tarde.- se dejó caer al suelo, pues no podía sostenerse muy bien- tengo que llamarle y decirle…_

" _Que en vez de estudiar con él, fuiste a cenar con tu viejo amigo Blaise y terminaste de fiesta"- termino de decirle volviéndose a sentar sobre el sillón._

" _No, no quiero que sepa que es mi amigo, ni siquiera le dije que lo conocía cuando lo vimos en el baile de caridad y Harry, especialmente, no puede saber de él. ¿Me puedes ayudar?"_

" _Di que me necesitas."_

" _¡Draco!"_

" _Oírte gritar mi nombre es más que suficiente"- se rio- "Mándame el número de Potter, me hare cargo, te recogeré en 10 minutos. ¿Dónde estás?"_

" _Racks. Gracias Draco"- le dijo antes de colgar y azotar su cabeza en la pared._

Draco espero un momento a que el mensaje de Daphne llegara, una vez que lo tenía en su poder lo marco, para hablar con la única persona que odiaba más en el mundo.

" _¿Quién habla?"- pregunto Harry_

" _Potter"_

" _Malfoy…- gruño Harry un poco molesto- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?"_

" _Daphne obviamente"_

" _Daphne no te lo daría"- dijo demasiado seguro_

" _Si lo haría, ya que se intoxico, y está demasiado enferma para ir a tu cita"_

" _Ponla al teléfono" le ordeno, levantándose de la mesa donde tenía todos los libros que estaba utilizando para estudiar._

" _Está demasiado ocupara vomitando para contestarte"_

" _Por alguna razón no te creo"_

" _Y me gustaría decirte que me da igual. Pero ella me pidió ayuda en el asunto, así que ella no va ir, no trates de llamarla"- fue lo último que le dijo antes de colgar el teléfono sin dejarlo decir ninguna palabra más._

Harry estaba molesto, sabía que algo no andaba bien, Daphne no le estaba diciendo las cosas y eso era algo que él no podía soportar. Al día siguiente se topó con Draco en la entrada al Ministerio, y estaba dispuesto a reclamarle, algo tendría que haber tenido que ver ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter?- le dijo al verlo caminar hacia él, ambos esperaban el elevador.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor y te alejes de Daphne. Déjala en paz- le dijo de forma tajante.

-Le estaba haciendo el favor a Daphne, Potter- le contesto Draco con su típica voz fría e indiferente.

-Todo lo que sé es que siempre que sale tu nombre hay problemas. Lo viste con Parkinson ¿Recuerdas?- le dijo una vez que el elevador llego y ambos entraron a él.

-Harry, hola- Daphne llego de prisa antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran y tomo a Harry de la cara y dándole un pequeño beso, le lanzo una mirada a Draco de complicidad.

-Hola- le contesto no muy feliz -¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto

-Bien, se me quito la migraña- Draco la miro y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que eso no fue lo que le había dicho, Daphne miro a Draco al igual que Harry, el cual sabía que algo no estaba bien ahí.

-¿Migraña? Creí que era intoxicación- le dijo mirando a Draco con cierta duda.

-Sí, es que eso me dio después- le contesto sonriéndole un poco nerviosa, Harry la miro extraño.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?- le pregunto, pidiéndole la verdad.

-Ya se lo dije- comento Draco rodando los ojos con molestia, en el momento en que el elevador se detuvo y Harry le hizo una seña para que no hablara.

-Te estoy preguntando a ti- le dijo a Daphne una vez que salieron del elevador y Draco se fue de ahí.

-Es lo que Draco dijo, me intoxique… Pansy estaba ocupada y el me ayudo, es todo- le dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho para que la mirara.

-¿Dónde comiste para que te enfermaras de esa manera?

-Por favor Harry, deja el interrogatorio- le pidió algo desesperada por tantas preguntas

-Cuando me digas la verdad- le tomo de los brazos un poco frustrado por la situación.

-Te la estoy diciendo- le dijo mirándolo con preocupación, Harry suspiro antes de perder el control y el temperamento

-Mira, tengo que tomar unas clases, no puedo hacer esto. – le dijo cansado de la situación y dejándola en el ministerio con el rostro preocupado.

-Blaise no debió a ver venido…- susurro Daphne una vez que encontró a Draco por los pasillos del ministerio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí? Ni siquiera conoce a Potter. ¿Por qué no le dices que lo viste?- le pregunto Draco sin entender cuál era el problema con ella.

-No puedo- le dijo duramente- nos vemos después ¿está bien? -le dijo sin más antes de dejarlo, el rubio negó con la cabeza cuando la vio irse e iba a reanudar su camino pero dos voces conocidas para él lo hicieron mirar en otra dirección. A lo lejos Pansy y Theo venían caminando uno al lado del otro, platicando. Sintió su estómago revolverse al verlos juntos que opto mejor irse de ahí y dejarlos.

-¿Entonces, que te dijeron? ¿Pudiste hacer algo?- le pregunto Pansy mientras caminaban

-No fue necesario, al parecer Lovegood rechazo la oferta- le comento Theo – y la siguiente en la lista y mejor para el puesto es Granger.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba- se alegró Pansy al escuchar aquello – Te lo agradezco Theo.

-No hice mucho, más bien agradécelo a Lovegood – se rio- si no hubiera rechazado el puesto, estarías en serios problemas.- le dijo dándole un dedazo en la nariz.

-No hagas eso- le regaño- pero supongo que tienes razón. Aun así Granger necesita ayuda Theo, tal vez pueda ayudarla.

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunto confundido

-Porque… eres tú.- le dijo señalándolo con las manos, como si fuera algún tipo de salvador de personas- siempre encuentras la forma de salir delante de cualquier situación.

-Pero ella ni me conoce, ni yo a ella. Que la ayude su amigo Potter- la morena se quedó pensando en aquello.

-Tienes razón, es más fácil que lo escuche a él. Y ahora que lo mencionas, ayer no vi a Daphne y Potter en todo el día.

-¿Estuviste todo el día en casa? – la voz del ojiverde salió de la nada, asustando a ambos.

-¿De dónde saliste?

-Contéstame Parkinson. ¿Qué hiciste todo el día de ayer?

-Bueno… mira Potter la vi a las 11 de la mañana y la verdad ella no quería que te digiera nada

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry confundido

-¿Estás hablando de

-De Daphne- termino por ella

-Ah… Daphne, no. Me confundí.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- intervino Theo por la forma en que Harry le hablaba a Pansy, la cual no era nada amable.

-Daphne dijo que estabas muy ocupada el día de ayer- le dijo Harry omitiendo los detalles que podrían hacer que su amiga apoyara la versión de su novia.

-Bueno, si llamas estar ocupada a estar estudiando encerrada en tu cuarto, entonces la respuesta es si- le dijo antes de empujarlo y seguir caminando.

-¿Estas bien Potter?- le pregunto Theo

-No lo sé, no entiendo a Daphne, no estoy seguro.

-Ese es el problema con ella, Potter. Uno nunca estas seguro con Daphne- le dijo antes de continuar con su camino, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

* * *

-¡Granger!- le llamo Pansy cuando la vio caminando por los pasillos

-Pansy, eso fue sumamente rápido-le dijo cuando la vio dándole un abrazo, se veía mucho mejor

-Bueno, la verdad es que…

-Ten, mira es la única copia… no sé qué estaba pensando en chantajearte de esa forma, lo siento. Yo no soy así, pero sentí que era la única forma de poder quitarla de mi camino, las leyes son la segunda cosa más importante para mí- estaba tan exaltada que termino respirando pesadamente.

-Respira Granger- la tranquilizo Pansy- no me debes las gracias, yo no hice nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Al parecer Lovegood rechazo el puesto

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Pero porque?

-No lo sé, pero creo que debes ver a alguien- le sugirió- es obvio que… no sé cómo decirlo sin alterarte, pero creo que puedes tener depresión por lo de la boda de Weasley- se quedó seria al ver el rostro de Hermione serio.

-Lo sé, no creas que no me di cuenta- Pansy respiro al escucharla decir eso.

-Jure que me lanzarías un hechizo o algo- le dijo preocupada

-No… de hecho me di cuenta de eso ayer, cuando todas esas personas se me quedaron mirando- evito la mirada de la pelinegra- Es por eso que vengo de hablar con alguien, el atenderá mi caso.

-Me alegro, sé que no somos amigas ni nada, pero sé que Daphne aunque te tenga un poco de celos te aprecia y eres importante para ella.

-Gracias Parkinson, no eres tan mala persona como creía-le burlo

-Tengo mis momentos- le dijo riéndose – solo una cosa, a la próxima no me chantajes con videos sexuales, porque puedo destruirte si quiero- le dijo de forma amenazante.

-Entendido- le contesto Hermione, esperando que no fuera cierto.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la noche cayo rápido, Harry y Daphne no habían vuelto hablar en todo el día, y por alguna razón Pansy evitaba cualquier contacto o palabra con Draco. Según su fundamento era que estaba demasiado molesta con él por haber abierto la boca.

-¿Daphne me estas escuchando?

-Sí, que Draco…

-No estoy hablando de Malfoy, hablo de Hermione Granger ¿Dónde diablos esta tu cabeza?- se burló Pansy cuando estaban en casa

-Mira Pansy, no estoy de ánimos- le contesto Daphne

-De acuerdo- contesto mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados desde la cocina de su departamento- ¿Estas bien Daph? ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto cuando la vio levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta

-Necesito salir-respondió tomando su bolsa

-Pero mañana tenemos el examen, no puedes… ¡Daphne!-le grito Pansy tratando de alcanzarla, pero fue imposible. – De acuerdo…- no se preocupó en seguirla pensando que iría con Harry, así que siguió en lo suyo.

Daphne no sabía qué hacer, por suerte el único que sabía lo que había sucedido en Italia no quería tener contacto con ella, pero al verlo de nuevo todos esos recuerdos que quería olvidar regresaron a ella, y aun había más, iba tan conectada en el camino que no vio a la persona con la que choco.

-Lo siento no te vi… ¿Te… te conozco?- Daphne cuando vio a la joven frente a ella se paralizo – sí, te conozco… eres tú, la amante de mi ex esposo.

-No, no…- Daphne entro en pánico y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr, mientras que la joven de atrás le gritaba que se detuviera, pero Daphne no la escucho, corrió lo más que pudo hasta perderla de vista, y lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue entrar a un bar y emborracharse, para olvidar pero las cosas se le fueron de las manos, ya que a la mañana siguiente despertó en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía.

-Al fin despertaste, no es que quiera ser grosero pero tienes que irte- le dijo un hombre que salió del baño con una toalla sujeta a su cintura.

-¿Qué… que sucedió?- pregunto con la cabeza adolorida, asustada de lo que pudo haber hecho.

-Bueno se suponía que íbamos a tener una noche salvaje, pero te quedaste dormida cuando a penas ibas a jugar con… bueno tu sabes- le dijo dándole una sonrisa arrogante, Daphne no necesitaba oír más, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, miro su celular y las pruebas iban hacer en unos cuantos minutos. Se levantó y tomo sus cosas mientras llamaba al celular.

"Draco, necesito tu ayuda- le dijo- no creo que pueda llegar al examen, necesito que me ayudes y logres hacer tiempo para que puede llegar"- le dijo saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Harry estaba en el Ministerio registrándose para tomar su prueba, cuando vio a Pansy haciendo lo mismo se acercó a ella para preguntarle por Daphne.

-Hey Pansy, ¿Dónde está Daphne?

-¿No estaba contigo?

-No, por eso pregunto

-No es necesario la agresividad Potter- le dijo molesta- Desde anoche se fue, pensé que estaría contigo- le dijo comenzando a preocuparse.

-Tal vez se quedó con su madre- se dijo a sí mismo, no muy seguro de eso, pero no tenía tiempo para buscarla.

Para cuando ambos salieron de los exámenes y se volvieron a cruzar escucharon a unos de los del Ministerio que no se había presentado y no tendría oportunidad.

-¿Qué demonios Pansy? Ella no vino ¿Dónde demonios esta?

-No lo sé Potter, pero debería estar aquí.

-Dime donde vive Malfoy

-¿Malfoy que tiene que ver aquí?- le pregunto confundida

-Ayer cuando no se presentó a estudiar conmigo en mi casa, estaba con él. – Suspiro desesperado -Ella dijo que tú no pudiste ayudarla por que estabas demasiado ocupada, pero eso no fue lo que tú me dijiste.

-Así que crees que esto puede ser culpa de el- Harry asintió – Bueno, parece que ella no está ahí Potter, acaba de enviarme un mensaje- le informo mostrándola el mensaje que le decía que se encontraba en el departamento.

-¡Daphne!- grito Pansy una vez que llego al departamento con Harry.

-Pansy…- le hablo cuando salió de su habitación con el rostro todo demacrado

-Hey Daphne ¿Estas bien? Estaba preocupado- le dijo Harry cuando la vio abrazándola y dándole un casto beso en los labios.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Estoy bien- le mintió

-Deja de decir eso, es claro que no estás bien ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

-Tranquilo Potter, estaba conmigo- la voz de Malfoy salió de la habitación de la chica, dejando a Pansy y a él extrañados.

-¿Qué hace el aquí Daphne?- pregunto Pansy

-Me sentí mal y perdí la mañana en el examen, no pude terminarlo

-Deja e mentirme ¿Quieres?- le dijo Harry exaltado harto de todas las mentiras que salían de su boca.

-Harry…

-No te presentaste a la prueba Daphne- se separó de ella, estaba exhausto – Necesito que me digas la verdad.

-Yo puedo decírtela…- todos se giraron para encontrar a la misma persona con la que Daphne se había topado la noche de ayer.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto Daphne asustada

-Tuve que conseguir tu dirección… necesito que me oigas- la joven mostraba seriedad en su rostro, pero había una pizca de lastima por Daphne.

-¿Y tú eres?- le pregunto Pansy molesta por la forma en que había entrado a su casa

-Solía ser amiga de Daphne, pero por lo que veo, no les has dicho nada ¿Cierto?

-¿Decirnos qué? ¿Decirme que Daphne?

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Draco perdido en aquel drama en el que se encontraba

-¡Habla maldita sea!-le grito Harry a Daphne, la cual dio un brinco al escucharlo.

-Harry, yo… lo siento, yo…

-Se acostó con mi esposo…- dijo la joven que había entrado, cansada del silencio de Daphne- Era mi amiga y se acostó con mi marido, pero no eras la única Daphne- se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos- John, sabia manipularlas fácilmente, no es tu culpa y no estoy molesta.

-¿Tu… hiciste eso?- pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Si…- admitió después de un largo tiempo de silencio, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Pansy y Draco solo se quedaron callados sin decir nada – Yo… me involucre con el hasta que un día decidí que no estaba haciendo lo correcto…- se detuvo abrazándose a sí misma y sentándose en el sillón- El me trataba como si fuera una persona especial, única y yo, me enamore de él y… un día decidí que tenía que parar- sollozo una vez más y Pansy le entrego una vaso con agua – recordé el día que te hice lo mismo a ti y me sentí terrible… y cuando le dije que ya no podía seguir el… él se quitó la vida- termino llorando más – Lo siento tanto Joan.

-No Daphne- se acercó una vez más a ella- es por eso que te busque… ayer cuando te vi, pude ver el miedo en tus ojos. – Trago saliva – John no se suicidó, fue asesinado.

-¿Qué?

-Como dije, el tenia miles de novias y una de ellas… Freía, ella estaba obsesionada con él y cuando supo que no era la única, lo mato – se sentó a su lado para que la mirara – lo que paso no fue tu culpa y tenía que decírtelo.

-¿Entonces, no me odias?

-Te odie un tiempo… no creí que tú, la que consideraba mi amiga me hiciera esto, pero yo ya sabía cómo era, solo lo estaba negando.

Harry y todos los demás no dijeron ni una sola palabra conforme las dos jóvenes siguieron platicando un buen rato, pero para cuando Joan se marchó, Daphne les pidió que la dejaran un momento a solas con Harry.

-Harry

-No- la detuvo antes de comenzar hablar, se tomó un momento antes de comenzar- Tú te acostaste con el novio de tu mejor amiga, casi hermana – señalo hacia la habitación de Pansy, en la cual se encontraba Draco, ambos con el oído pegado en la puerta para escuchar – y te fuiste porque te sentías mal ¡Y terminaste haciéndole lo mismo a otra amiga!- le grito con un enojo

-Yo era estúpida, Harry. Pero ya no soy así- le quiso hacer ver

-Me mentiste, una y otra y otra vez, cuando sabes perfecto como odio que no me digan la verdad- se acercó a ella tratando de calmarse

-Pero ya sabes la verdad Harry, podemos arreglar esto. No quiero perderte- se acercó a él tomándolo de la cara para que la viera.

-Lo siento Daphne, pero yo ya no quiero estar contigo- le afirmo el ojiverde quitando las manos de la rubia de su rostro.

-No… no Harry, por favor- le rogo tratando de abrazarlo, pero el simplemente no lo dejaba tocarlo.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que es lo mejor

-¿Entonces eso es todo? – le pregunto Daphne con los ojos llorosos

-Creo que sí. Si- le dijo Harry seguro de lo que así

-Creo que deberías irte Potter- le dijo Pansy quien salió de su habitación, lo acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirlo

-¿Me avisaras que este bien verdad?- le pregunto

-Lo hare, y creo que entiendo tu postura Potter. Hubiera hecho lo mismo- acepto Pansy una vez que el ojiverde asintió y se marchó.

-¿Puedes acostarla en su cama?- le pregunto a Draco- le preparare un té.

-Vamos Daphne, necesitas dormir- le dijo Draco quien la acompaño hasta su habitación para que descansara un poco.

Pansy ni siquiera termino de preparar él te cuando Draco salió de la habitación anunciando que se había quedado dormida.

-Bien, supongo que puedes irte de una vez Malfoy- le dijo sentándose en las sillas algo cansada y lo último que quería era tener a Draco en su casa.

-¿Estarás bien?- le pregunto como si realmente le importara

-Como si te importara- Pansy dijo rodando los ojos con molestia

-Mira, lo siento ¿De acuerdo? Es solo que me molesto el hecho de que fueras con Theo al baile de caridad.

-Y yo te dije que solo iba con el cómo mi amigo, tú fuiste el único que arruino la noche y lo que fuera que había entre nosotros-le dijo azotando la tetera sobre la estufa.

-¿Entonces hay algo entre nosotros?- pregunto sonriendo ante aquella mención

-Había

-No te creo- se acercó a ella lo suficiente para hacerla sentir incomoda

-Me importa poco

-Admítelo Parkinson, estamos hechos el uno para el otro

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente

-Somos iguales

-Esa no es una razón Draco…- se mordió el labio con los ojos llorosos- solo di lo que realmente piensas

-Dilo primero-le dijo el

-Esto no es un juego Draco, y tal vez te suene estúpido pero sé que puedes ser una mejor persona de la que eres ahora.

-Tu no quieres esa persona Pansy- le dijo muy seguro de lo que quería.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas- le dijo empujándolo para levantarse de la silla

-Espera… ¿Por qué quieres negar lo que sientes?- la tomo del brazo impidiendo que siguiera caminando

-¡Por qué no confió en ti! Mira lo que hiciste en el baile de caridad, eres temperamental y no piensas nunca nada antes de actuar- le grito

-Pansy…

-No somos iguales… Realmente me enamore de ti… y esa es una de las razón por las que no somos iguales, no tengo miedo de decirte lo que quiero o pienso.

-¿Entonces por qué no intentarlo?

-Te amo- admitió, quitándose una lagrima de la mejilla- Pero tú eres Draco Malfoy, y lo que implica con ser tú, es solo sufrimiento.

-No tiene por qué ser así

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto de nuevo tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Solo dilo Draco, demuéstrame que puedo ser esa única persona con la que abrirás tu corazón.

-Yo… yo, también te amo Pansy- le dijo, Pansy no pudo contener las lágrimas y una pequeña risa

-¿No fue tan difícil cierto?- le pregunto antes de juntar sus labios con los de él.


End file.
